Cinquante nuances de Black
by Zezely
Summary: Lumen Pelford, jeune femme en fin d'étude, rencontre Drago Black, le milliardaire le plus vogue des Etats-Unis, pour une interview. Elle n'imaginait pas que cette rencontre bouleverserait sa vie et lui ferait découvrir une autre facette du monde. Mais est-elle vraiment prête à se plonger dans cinquante nuances de Black ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Comme vous devez le savoir, aujourd'hui sort le film "Cinquante nuances de Grey" adapté du livre du même nom. Comme je l'ai expliqué sur le forum de présentation des fanfictions, je sais que c'est à l'origine une fanfiction de l'univers de Twilight. Alors je me suis dit, quoi de plus juste de la fanfictionner à son tour ? E.L James ne pourra qu'en être honorée n'est-ce-pas ? ^^**

**J'ai donc repris quelques éléments de l'histoire de "Cinquante nuances de Grey" mais les ai adaptés à l'univers d'Harry Potter, et c'est pour cela qu'elle est classée dans ce fandom.**

**Je préviens tout de suite que ce n'est pas une fanfiction basée sur une relation sexuelle car le secret de Monsieur Black n'est pas ses vices cachés mais son passé ... **

**Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse à la lecture de ce premier chapitre, qui rappellera sans doute des choses à tous/toutes ceux/celles qui ont lu le livre ;)**

**Petites précisions : les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse et inventive J.K Rowling. La trame de l'histoire est très fortement inspirée de E.L James.**

**Grand remerciement à Morwenedhel qui a patiemment corrigé mes chapitres et m'a encouragé ;)**

* * *

Un visage trop pâle, des cheveux trop épais. Voilà ce que lui renvoyait son miroir ce matin, comme tous les matins depuis toujours. Lumen s'arma de sa brosse et entreprit le démêlage de sa capricieuse chevelure. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les attacher en une sage queue de cheval comme à son habitude, Lou-Anne, sa meilleure amie et colocataire entra dans la salle de bain et la stoppa dans son élan.

« Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Tu vas rencontrer Drago Black et tu comptes t'habiller comme ça ? T'as pas rendez-vous avec ta grand-mère ma grande ! »

Lumen se regarda de haut en bas dans le grand miroir. Elle avait revêtu un jean et une chemise blanche, repassée pour une fois, ainsi qu'une petite veste noire qui lui allait très bien.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Je savais que tu aurais besoin d'aide. Je t'ai préparé un tailleur. Tu vas être sexy à mourir là-dedans ! » répondit Lou-Anne avec son enthousiasme débordant.

« Je croyais que j'avais rendez-vous avec un homme d'affaire pour une interview, pas pour lui faire un striptease ! »

« Oh mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être habillée comme un sac ! Prend ce tailleur et ne pose pas de question. »

Lumen se résigna et enfila le fameux tailleur. Elle se regarda une seconde fois et du admettre qu'elle était plutôt sexy dedans. Lou-Anne la regarda, fière d'elle. Même malade, cette dernière continuait de déborder d'énergie. Elle était en peignoir Hello Kitty et était coiffée n'importe comment. Elle soupira bruyamment et se mit à se plaindre, comme elle le faisait depuis la veille.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? J'arrive à avoir un entretien avec Le Drago Black, celui dont personne ne peut s'approcher tellement il est inaccessible et pile le jour où je dois le rencontrer, je suis malade à crever. Quelle poisse ! Et évidemment, Mr Black n'est pas un homme à qui on peut demander de décaler un rendez-vous ... »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé d'y aller à ta place. Je sais, je connais l'histoire. »

« Mais c'est tellement injuste ! »

« Tu auras ton article, c'est ce qui compte non ? » tenta Lumen pour réconforter sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière sourit malgré sa déception.

« Mais il est tellement beau. Et tellement riche ! J'aurais aimé le rencontrer pour de vrai. Et pourquoi pas le séduire ... » se mit-elle à rêver.

« Il sera sous le charme quand il aura lu ton article. » la consola Lumen en lui tapant dans le dos. « En attendant, tu veux bien m'aider à me coiffer ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une souillon quand je rencontrerais le grand Drago Black n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Ce serait un sacrilège. » ria-t-elle en lui chipant la brosse à cheveux.

Lou-Anne avait réservé une voiture avec chauffeur depuis plus d'une semaine pour l'occasion mais ce fut Lumen qui monta dedans. Lou-Anne insista pour payer l'aller et le retour. Après tout, c'était sa faute si elle devait faire un aller-retour Portland-Seattle dans la journée et puis sa famille ne manquait pas d'argent. C'étaient d'ailleurs les parents de Lou-Anne qui payaient la plus grande partie de leur loyer, la participation de Lumen n'étant que symbolique. Le chauffeur fut donc grassement payé et ils se mirent enfin en route.

Lou-Anne avait consencieusement préparé une pile de documents concernant la vie et l'œuvre de Drago Black. Lumen se décida à les lire pendant la route afin de mieux cerner le personnage. Elle le connaissait de nom mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait réalisé, d'où il venait, etc ... Les quelques renseignements qu'avaient amassé Lou-Anne restaient bien maigres. Il était né en Angleterre et avait effectué ses études dans un lycée tellement privé que le nom restait inconnu. Il était arrivé aux Etats-Unis à seulement 18 ans et avait fait fortune entant que trader. Il était parti de rien et aujourd'hui possédait tout. Il n'y avait pas un domaine où il n'avait de part. Du pétrole à la fabrication de glace biologique, il était absolument partout et gérait d'une main ferme son immense empire. Et cela à seulement 26 ans.

Lumen médita quelques minutes sur ces informations. Elle même, à 23 ans, qu'avait-elle accompli ? Elle allait bientôt passer ses partiels et obtenir son master en éducation. Elle travaillait à mi-temps dans un bar pour payer sa modeste part de loyer ainsi que ses frais d'essence et de garage. A 23 ans, Drago Black était déjà multimillionnaire et possédait la moitié des Etats-Unis. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se disait que finalement, rencontrer cet homme pourrait être plutôt intéressant et comprenait la déception de son amie. Elle feuilleta les documents que Lou-Anne lui avait remis et tomba sur une photo de Black. Il avait l'air grand, et plutôt musclé. Ses cheveux blonds mi- longs retombaient nonchalamment sur son front, mettant en valeur ses grands yeux gris onyx. Elle se sentit rougir rien qu'en le regardant en photo et se demanda en soupirant quelle teinte de rouge allait-elle bien prendre quand elle le rencontrerait en face à face.

Elle consulta sa montre et paniqua quand elle vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure de trajet et que Seattle se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle fit quelques exercices de respiration afin de se détendre et appela sa mère, son premier réflexe quand elle paniquait.

« Allo Maman ? C'est moi. »

« Bonjour ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Hmm ça va ... »

« Je connais ce ton, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis en route pour Seattle. »

« Tu vas faire du shopping ? Oh tu aurais dû m'appeler, je n'ai plus rien à me mettre ! »

« Maman ... D'abord, ton dressing déborde de partout. Deuxièmement, je ne vais pas faire du shopping mais aller à une interview pour Loula. Elle est malade depuis hier. »

« C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Je suis sûre que tu seras parfaite. Mais, Lou-Anne aurait pu décaler cet entretien au-lieu de t'y envoyer non ? »

« Pas possible. C'est Drago Black. Le Drago Black. Elle compte sur cet article pour faire décoller sa carrière après son diplôme. »

« Drago Black ? Oh il est tellement mignon, tu as tellement de chance ! »

« Maman je ... »

« J'espère que tu n'as pas mis de jean/chemise ! C'est un homme très distingué. »

« Loula y a veillé. »

« Bien. Je te laisse ma puce, ton père m'appelle. Tu sais comment il est quand il n'a pas sa bière devant son match. »

« Comme si tu allais lui chercher. Bisous Maman. »

« Bisous ma chérie. Tu me diras s'il est aussi beau qu'en photo. »

« Qui ? »

« Haha. Aller, bonne chance. »

« Merci. »

Lumen raccrocha, pas très rassurée. Si même sa mère s'y mettait. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que le chauffeur venait lui ouvrir la porte et l'invitait à sortir.

Lumen pénétra dans l'imposant immeuble, un des plus grands qu'elle avait vu d'ailleurs, par une porte gardée par deux gardes. L'un d'entre eux la suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur et se présenta comme étant un agent de Mr Black. Il appuya sur l'appel de l'ascenseur puis sortit son arme et inspecta la cabine avant de laisser Lumen mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dedans.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Lumen, un peu sous le choc.

L'agent la regarda d'un air tellement grave qu'elle n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche de toute la montée. Arrivés au 32ème étage, le garde leva son arme, qu'il n'avait pas rangé de toute la montée et inspecta rapidement le vestibule avant de la remettre dans sa ceinture une bonne fois pour toute. Lumen se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans un bureau mais dans un appartement privé. Surprise, elle commença à reculer et à expliquer à l'agent qu'elle avait dû se tromper d'adresse.

\- Je vais y aller. Indiquez-moi l'adresse du bureau de Mr Black s'il vous plait.

\- Vous y êtes Mlle Marie. Mr Black travaille exclusivement à domicile.

\- Bien.

L'homme mit une main sur son oreille droite et se mit à parler tout seul.

\- Affirmatif. Elle est avec moi. Oui c'est elle.

\- En fait, je suis Lumen Pelford et je remplace Lou-Anne Marie qui est ... indisposée aujourd'hui.

\- Changement de programme Mr Black. Elle est remplacée par une amie. Oui. Mlle Pelford, Lumen. Oui. Je la laisse entrer. Oui Mr Black.

Il se tourna vers Lumen, un peu paniquée par tous ces protocoles de sécurité et lui fit signe d'avancer. Elle s'engagea dans un immense couloir et entraperçu entre autres une spacieuse cuisine et une magnifique harpe trônant dans un salon très design. L'agent la dépassa et toqua à la dernière porte. Il ouvrit et l'introduisit dans une salle d'attente luxueuse. Lumen n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'il ouvrit aussitôt la porte du bureau. Il la laissa passer devant lui puis s'effaça en refermant la porte. Surprise par le bruit, Lumen trébucha et tomba.

Une main l'aida à se relever. Cette main appartenait à l'homme le plus beau qu'elle avait jamais vu. Elle se sentit rougir et se confondit en excuses.

\- Et bien Mlle Pelford, je savais que je faisais de l'effet aux femmes, mais à ce point jamais, dit-il d'une voix calme mais étrangeusement moqueuse.

Reprenant contenance, Lumen lâcha la main du bel Apollon et répliqua derechef.

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe vous, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur à son tour.

\- Touché ! répondit-il, feignant une blessure au cœur. J'aime les femmes qui ont de la répartie. Installez-vous dont Mlle Pelford. Et parlez-moi un peu de vous.

Lumen s'assit sur un confortable fauteuil et toussota avant de prendre la parole.

\- Si je ne m'abuse, c'est de vous que nous devions parler aujourd'hui Mr Black.

\- Effectivement. Alors dîtes moi juste pourquoi Mlle Marie n'est pas à votre place en ce moment.

\- Elle ne se sentait pas bien aujourd'hui et apparemment vous n'êtes pas de ceux à décaler un rendez-vous, surtout avec une journaliste.

\- Et bien d'ordinaire je ne suis pas de ceux qui accordent des entretiens aux journalistes mais votre amie a été tellement tenace. Elle nous a harcelé jours et nuits pendant un mois pour obtenir cet entretien. Je ne pouvais que récompenser cette volonté et cette ténacité et lui accorder une interview. Après tout, c'est cette même volonté qui m'a permis d'en arriver là aujourd'hui. Et vous Mlle Pelford, êtes-vous journaliste également ?

\- Du tout. Je suis sur le point de valider mon master en éducation.

\- Très intéressant. Je n'ai pas encore investi dans les universités mais j'y pense de temps en temps.

\- Pouvons-nous commencer Mr Black ?

\- Allez-y Lumen. Et oui, vous pouvez enregistrer.

Lumen rougit en entendant son prénom prononcé par le multimillionnaire. Il le disait avec tellement de grâce qu'elle avait l'impression de l'entendre pour la première fois. Elle toussota une seconde fois puis chercha dans ses documents la liste de questions que lui avait remise Lou-Anne. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir eu la jugeote de lire les questions avant de se retrouver face à Drago Black mais tenta de paraitre professionnelle. L'air narquois du riche jeune homme n'aidait pas à la mettre à l'aise. Elle alluma le microphone de Lou-Anne et commença.

\- C'est une question qu'on doit vous poser souvent mais, comment avez-vous réussi à faire fortune si vite en partant de rien ?

\- Et bien il se trouve que ma famille, en Angleterre, était assez riche. J'ai voulu faire mes preuves aux Etats-Unis, pour me prouver à moi-même que j'étais capable de faire quelque chose de grand. Mon père a mis un point d'honneur à m'apprendre comment gérer et enrichir une fortune depuis que j'ai 5 ans. Je suis donc parti avec un sérieux avantage, certes, mais je n'ai eu besoin de l'aide de personne pour arriver là où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois que la seconde question a un rapport avec vos parents. J'ai appris, enfin Lou-Anne a appris, que votre véritable nom de famille est Malefoy, Black étant celui de la famille de votre mère. Pourquoi avoir choisi de porter le nom de jeune fille de votre mère ?

Drago Black vira au rouge tomate et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans rien dire. Son visage redevint sans expression et il s'exprima d'une voix claire, où se mêlaient colère et curiosité.

\- Je me demande où Mlle Marie a-t-elle bien pu obtenir ses informations. Soit. Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, ma mère si. Quand j'ai décidé de partir, j'ai voulu oublier le nom que m'avait légué mon père et conserver celui de ma mère. C'est tout.

\- Vos parents sont-ils décédés ? demanda Lumen sans détour.

\- Et bien vous n'êtes peut-être pas journaliste Mlle Pelford mais vous savez toucher les points sensibles.

\- Excusez-moi, balbutia-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Ne vous excusez pas je vous en prie. C'est tout à votre honneur. Oui mes parents sont morts pendant la Grande ..., il se tut puis renchaina. Ils sont morts d'un accident de voiture. Rien de plus banal me direz-vous.

\- La mort de ses parents n'est jamais banal Monsieur Black. Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Cela fait déjà 9 ans, mon deuil est déjà fait. Continuez s'il vous plait, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

\- Bien. Votre prénom est Drago n'est-ce pas ? C'est assez inhabituel. D'où vient-il ?

\- Et bien manifestement Drago vient du mot dragon et en cela est assez révélateur.

\- Le dragon, animal mythique qui vole et qui crache du feu ... En quoi cela est-il si révélateur Mr Black ? Savez-vous vous transformer en dragon ?

Le visage de l'homme presque impassible se trahit par un imperceptible sourire.

\- Si tel était le cas, je ne vous le dirais pas. Non, je voulais dire que c'était révélateur de ma personnalité. Je suis quelqu'un de grand, qui s'élève au-dessus des autres et qui impose sa loi de par sa force.

\- On en revient à votre grande modestie, dit Lumen en riant.

Mais lui avait gardé un air sérieux tout le long de sa tirade, ce qui donna la chair de poule à Lumen. Elle reprit son interview en enchainant toutes les questions que lui avait préparées sa meilleure amie. Tout se passa relativement bien jusqu'à la dernière question, que Lumen prononça à voix haute avant de l'avoir parcouru une première fois silencieusement.

\- On ne vous connait pas de femme Mr Black, êtes-vous gay ?

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui demander en le disant et prit une teinte cramoisie, n'osant plus croiser son regard.

\- Et bien. Je vois que votre amie ne mâche pas ses mots. Ne rougissez pas ainsi Lumen. Regardez-moi.

Elle releva la tête et ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens, d'un gris si profond.

\- Non, je ne suis pas gay.

\- Je ... euh ... d'accord. Merci de m'avoir accordé cet entretien Mr Black.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi Mlle Pelford. C'était très amusant de vous voir vous essayer à la profession de journaliste.

\- Très amusant pour vous peut-être. Moi je m'en tiendrais à l'éducation.

\- Peut-être nous recroiserons nous au détour d'une classe.

\- Peut-être, répondit Lumen, troublée par le ton charmeur qu'avait pris la voix du jeune millionnaire.

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main, qu'il serra chaleureusement.

\- Au revoir Mr Black.

\- A bientôt Lumen.

Elle quitta le bureau précipitamment et fut raccompagné par l'agent qui l'avait fait monter. Il répéta le même manège avec son arme mais Lumen ne le vit pas, encore sous le coup de sa rencontre avec Drago Black, le mystérieux Drago Black, le charmeur Drago Black, le terriblement sexy et attirant Drago Black. Arrivée à la voiture, elle s'assit lourdement sur la banquette arrière, demanda au chauffeur de la ramener à Portland et passa le voyage à penser à son bel apollon.

* * *

Drago Black tournait en rond dans son bureau depuis près d'une demi heure. Il soupira, las. Sa journée avait à peine commencé qu'il faisait déjà les cents pas comme un lion en cage. Il regarda par la fenêtre et retint une grimace de dégoût. Les villes moldues étaient détestables : sales, polluées et surtout très moches. Il se surprit à penser avec nostalgie aux petites rues des villages sorciers, très atypiques. Il secoua la tête, s'efforçant de penser à autre chose. Indubitablement, penser à tout ce qui rapportait à la magie lui faisait penser à _elle_. Et il refusait de laisser son esprit s'égarer dans les méandres de ses souvenirs.

Il se rapprocha de son bureau et jeta un œil sur son agenda. Il avait aujourd'hui rendez-vous avec une certaine Lou-Anne Marie. Cette interview l'ennuyait profondément mais la jeune femme avait été d'une telle ténacité qu'il ne pouvait que la récompenser en acceptant cet entretien exclusif. De plus, il n'en pouvait plus des milliers d'informations sans fondement qui circulaient sur lui dans la presse à scandale. Au moins cet article remettrait les pendules à l'heure.

Son téléphone vibra sur la table et il s'en saisit rapidement. Mickaël l'informa que Lou-Anne était indisposée et qu'elle avait envoyé sa colocataire pour effectuer l'interview. Drago s'agaça du manque de professionnalisme de la journaliste en herbe. Il accepta néanmoins de faire entrer la jeune femme venue exprès de Portland. Après tout ce n'était pas sa faute. Il s'assit dans son bureau, attendait la venue de la fameuse Lumen Pelford.

Il se leva en vitesse quand il vit la jeune femme trébucher en entrant dans son bureau. Il retint avec grande peine un sourire narquois en la relevant du sol. Mais quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, il ne ressentir plus aucune moquerie en lui mais seulement une grande confusion. Il fut instantanément ébloui par la beauté à la fois si banale et si extraordinaire de la jeune femme devant lui. Il la soutint quelques secondes puis elle se releva complètement.

Il se sentit traversé de mille sentiments contradictoires. Il fut déstabiliser car jamais il n'avait ressenti cela avant. Avec _elle_, cela avait pris énormément de temps et beaucoup d'efforts de leur part à tous les deux afin d'accepter les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Mais avec Lumen Pelford, les sentiments qui avaient mis plusieurs mois à fleurir en lui quelques années auparavant apparurent tous en même temps et il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il s'efforça de garder son masque de glace sur son visage afin qu'elle ne découvre son trouble.

Il la regarda a la dérobée alors qu'elle époussetait sa veste et vit qu'elle aussi semblait perturbée par cette rencontre, sans doute à cause de la honte d'être tombée devant lui. Mais peut-être y avait-il autre chose. Il se surprit à espérer qu'elle aussi ait ressentie aussi douloureusement toutes les émotions qui l'avaient assailli brusquement.

Durant l'entretien, il ne pût s'empêcher de la tester, de la taquiner afin d'observer ses réactions. Elle rougissait extrêmement facilement mais réussissait à reprendre contenance rapidement. Il se sentit blessé malgré lui quand elle lui demanda s'il était gay mais s'amusa de la situation quand il vit sa gêne.

Quand elle dut finalement partir, il avait déjà trouvé mille raisons de la retenir un peu plus longtemps pourtant il la laissa regagner Portland sans mot dire. A peine eut elle quittée son bureau qu'il se précipita sur son ordinateur afin d'effectuer quelques recherches sur elle. Il trouva rapidement son nom sur le site de l'université de Portland et nota la date de la remise des diplômes qui avait lieu très prochainement. Bien décidé à la revoir au plus vite, il prit son téléphone et contacta l'université afin de verser un très généreux don.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, plus long que les prochains et qui ressemble beaucoup au livre. L'histoire se détachera au fur et à mesure du livre mais toujours avec quelques éléments ;)**

**Je la publie aujourd'hui pour la sortie du film mais je pense le faire ensuite le weekend, qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Mille bisous**

**Zezely**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! :)

Je reviens avec un second chapitre, qui continuera à vous plaire je l'espère. Je n'ai pas eu énormément de retours mais j'espère que ceux qui me lisent aimeront ce chapitre :)

Comme toujours, les personnages et certains lieux sont de l'immense Rowling tandis que la trame est inspirée (mais de moins en moins) de EL James :)

Un Grand Merci à Morwenedhel qui a corrigé ce chapitre et tous les autres :)

* * *

Et rebelote. Une semaine après s'être mise sur son trente-et-un pour rencontrer Drago Black, Lumen se retrouva à se débattre avec sa tignasse afin d'en faire un chignon correct. Aujourd'hui avait lieu sa remise de diplôme. Elle n'était pas major de promo, loin de là, mais avait réussi à avoir son master en éducation avec une très bonne moyenne et cela lui suffisait amplement. Elle avait timidement demandé à Lou-Anne qu'elle lui prête une nouvelle fois son tailleur sexy, même si ce dernier serait caché par sa toge de diplômée.

Elle se maquilla légèrement, n'osant pas surcharger ses yeux comme Loula l'incitait à le faire. Elle essaya plusieurs fois son mortier en prenant quelques poses. Puis elle le rangea sagement dans son sac et alla toquer à la porte de sa colocataire, qui faisait également des séances d'essayage. Elles quittèrent ensemble l'appartement et se rendirent à l'université.

« Ma chérie tu es M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E ! » cria une femme blonde au look excentrique en se jetant dans les bras de Lumen.

« Merci Maman » répondit-elle, gênée par cette démonstration ostentatoire.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas enfin avoir ton diplôme ma puce ! Tu vas pouvoir voler de tes propres ailes et t'envoler du nid que ton père et moi avons construit pour toi. Tu vas avoir un travail, des revenus, un appartement. Et tu vas te marier et avoir des magnifiques enfants. »

Elle se retourna vers son mari, qui resta discrètement en arrière.

« Oh Alan nous allons bientôt être grands-parents ! »

Alan hocha la tête, résigné à l'exubérance de sa femme. Lumen tempéra sa mère en lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé l'homme pour faire ses enfants et qu'elle voulait se concentrer sur sa carrière pour le moment. Helen, sa mère, balaya toutes ses remarques d'un revers de main et alla vers les parents de Lou-Anne.

Cette dernière venait de passer un moment avec eux. La discussion n'avait pas été aussi animée. Les parents de Lou-Anne étaient très calmes et posés. Ils félicitaient leur fille en la serrant dans leur bras sans autre effusion.

Une sonnerie retentit, appelant les futurs diplômés à venir recevoir leur pass pour une nouvelle vie. Lumen et Lou-Anne allèrent s'asseoir à leur place réservée tandis que leurs parents s'installèrent dans le public. Sur la scène, se trouvaient le doyen ainsi que quelques professeurs. Le doyen de l'Université s'avança vers le micro et fit la présentation de chaque personne présente sur la scène. Il conclut en annonçant le bienfaiteur de l'année.

« Et cette année nous accueillant un nouveau donateur à l'Université de Portland. Veuillez accueillir Mesdames et Messieurs, notre plus grand bienfaiteur de la décennie, Drago Black. »

Tandis que tout le monde applaudissait, Lumen et Lou-Anne se regardèrent à travers la foule des étudiants. Lumen n'osa pas porter son attention sur la scène, de peur de croiser le regard troublant du richissime apollon. Ce dernier commença à annoncer les noms des candidats diplômés et la file avança rapidement sous les yeux effarés de Lumen.

Elle se sentit défaillir quand il ne resta que quelques personnes devant elle. Elle avançait tel un condamné vers la potence. Elle balaya la scène du regard quand elle s'aperçut que son tour était venu et ses yeux croisèrent ceux du beau blond au moment même où il prononça son nom et prénom dans le micro.

Elle monta sur scène et buta sur la dernière marche. Elle fut rattrapée de justesse par Monsieur Black, qui lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Comme une impression de déjà-vu n'est-ce pas ? »

Lumen rougit et essaya de cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux, malheureusement maintenus dans un chignon lâche. Drago Black lui remit son diplôme en caressant doucement sa main.

« Félicitations Lumen » lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle quitta la scène en chancelant, sous les applaudissements du public et les cris de sa mère. Lou-Anne la retrouva quelques minutes plus tard en soufflant.

« Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ! Il se rappelait de mon nom en plus ! Quand je suis passée, il m'a serré la main en me félicitant pour ma ténacité et il m'a dit qu'il avait hâte de lire mon article. Nan mais t'imagines ? »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaina directement.

« Et toi qui tombe dans ses bras comme une fleur ! La chance que t'as ! Il est comment ? Je suis sûre qu'il est musclé mais pas trop, genre parfait ! »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir tous les détails Loula. »

« Arrête ton char ma vieille ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès. »

Lumen ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers ses parents, qui s'étaient accoudés au bar à vin. Ils la félicitèrent une nouvelle fois et sa mère continua se déblatérer sur le futur proche de sa fille, de son mariage et de ses enfants, qui devraient d'ailleurs avoir le nom de famille de leur mère en plus de celui de leur père afin de faire perdurer celui-ci. Lumen ne l'écoutait qu'à peine et sirotait un verre de vin blanc en grignotant quelques cacahouètes. Son père hochait distraitement la tête de temps en temps.

Une main se posa sur celle de Lumen tandis qu'elle cherchait à tâtons une cacahouète au fond du bol. Elle sursauta à ce contact et retira vivement sa main.

« Encore félicitations mademoiselle Pelford. » chuchota une douce voix qui vint lui caresser l'oreille.

Lumen se retourna et se retrouva face à Drago Black. Un sourire en coin illuminait son visage. Il avait mis des lunettes de soleil Rayban, ce qui lui donnait un petit air mystérieux. Son veston reposait négligemment sur son bras et les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts. Il ne faisait pas souvent aussi beau à Portland mais quand c'était le cas, tout le monde savait en profiter.

« Je ne pensais pas recroiser votre route aussi vite Mr Black. »

« Je vous avais dit que je souhaitais investir dans l'éducation. Après tout, quelle plus belle cause que celle de l'instruction ? »

« Je ne sais pas … la faim dans le monde peut-être ? Ou les enfants-soldats ? »

Il rit doucement et répliqua qu'il fallait des cerveaux instruits pour penser à tout cela et que lui n'était pas assez malin pour résoudre tous les problèmes du monde, du moins directement.

« Pourquoi Portland ? » demanda Lumen, sincèrement surprise.

« L'université de Portland a été reconnue à l'échelle nationale pour ses programmes en gestion d'entreprise Miss Pelford. La future génération doit pouvoir avoir tous les outils en main pour réussir dans la vie. »

« Vous n'avez pas eu besoin de tout ça vous » répliqua-t-elle.

« Certes. » répondit-il en riant. « Mais j'ai eu un très bon professeur, comme je vous l'ai dit lors de notre entretien. Mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des parents très aisés qui gèrent une immense fortune. Ma donation servira en partie à financer des bourses afin que même les enfants de famille les plus démunies puissent accéder aux formations proposées par l'Université. »

« C'est très noble de votre part. »

Mais Drago Black semblait l'esprit ailleurs, comme s'il était plongé dans de vieux souvenirs. Lumen en profita pour le regarder avec plus d'insistance. Il était vraiment très beau avec ses fins cheveux blonds qui lui retombaient sans cesse sur les yeux et son nez fin. Ses traits étaient assez marqués mais on voyait qu'ils avaient été très doux, comme s'il avait été marqué par une quelconque épreuve dans la vie. Son visage entier ne traduisait aucune émotion, si ce n'est une intense réflexion.

Lumen sursauta quand ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un beau sourire. Ses yeux, cachés derrière ses Rayban, étaient posés sur Lumen depuis qu'il l'avait surpris à le détailler.

« N'avez-vous pas eu tout le loisir de me regarder lors de notre entretien ? »

Lumen rougit violemment mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Je ne crois pas me rappeler la couleur de vos yeux. J'essayais de m'en rappelais à l'instant. »

Il sourit davantage puis enleva ses lunettes, révélant ainsi de magnifiques yeux gris, comme Lumen n'en avait jamais vu.

« Leur couleur est vraiment particulière. C'est la première fois que je vois des yeux aussi gris. »

« C'est une particularité dans ma famille, nous avons ces yeux de père en fils. »

« Et en fille ? »

« La famille de mon père est réputée pour ne faire que des garçons malheureusement. Mais une petite fille avec des yeux pareils ne pourrait être qu'extrêmement belle. » dit-il en riant.

« On en revient encore à votre immense modestie Mr Black. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi exprimer la vérité revient à se vanter Mlle Pelford. Vous avez dit vous-même que vous n'aviez jamais vu des yeux pareils. »

« Certes, mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient beaux. »

Mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que tout le monde l'a entendu, espèce de sale menteuse !, lui souffla une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. C'est vrai que ses yeux étaient magnifiques, envoutants mêmes et Lumen ne savait pas par quel miracle elle arrivait à faire autre chose que de se noyer de l'océan gris des yeux de Drago Black.

« Touché ! » répondit-il en riant gaiment. « Vous me plaisez décidemment beaucoup Mlle Pelford. J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous croiser une nouvelle fois. »

« Mes parents et moi allons manger au restaurant pour fêter mon diplôme puis je dois aller faire ma soirée au Caramel's Bar, vous n'avez qu'à passer. »

Lumen n'en revient pas d'avoir dit ça à haute voix. Mais le sourire du jeune homme en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette invitation. Il la remercia et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de repartir dans une couteuse limousine.

Lou-Anne se précipita vers Lumen et demanda plein de détails sur cette conversation ô combien chargée de tension sexuelle. Lumen rougit fortement face à l'affirmation de son amie. Une tension sexuelle, et puis quoi encore ? Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de réelle relation avec un homme, comment pouvait-elle envoyer de tels signaux à un homme ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage puisque sa mère l'entraina vers la voiture pour aller manger au restaurant. Elle fit un dernier coucou à Lou-Anne. Cette dernière lui cria quelque chose mais elle ne put l'entendre.

Le diner se passa merveilleusement bien, exception faite des remarques incessantes de sa mère sur Drago Black avec qui elle l'avait vu discuté après la remise des diplômes. Lumen tenta d'expliquer à sa mère que ce n'était qu'une pure coïncidence s'ils se croisaient à nouveau mais cette dernière ne voulut rien entendre et continua à déblatérer sur la future vie de femme mariée et de maman de sa petite fille adorée.

Quand enfin il fut l'heure pour Lumen de partir travailler, elle embrassa ses parents rapidement et fila hors du restaurant chic qu'ils avaient tenu à lui payer. Elle n'avait que quelques minutes de marche et se décida à y aller à pied.

Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement dans les sombres rues de Portland, un klaxon retentit. Elle se mit aussitôt en position d'auto-défense, comme elle l'avait appris avec Lou-Anne. Une imposante limousine s'arrêta à son niveau et une vitre électrique descendit lentement.

« Il est peut-être un peu tard pour marcher seule dans les rues de Portland, n'est-ce-pas ? » susurra une voix que Lumen avait déjà beaucoup entendu aujourd'hui.

« Je vais finir par croire que vous me suivez Mr Black. » répliqua Lumen encore sous le choc.

Elle continua de marcher tandis que la voiture avançait très doucement pour rester au même niveau qu'elle.

« Ne me faîtes pas vous demander de vous accompagner Lumen. » dit Drago Black en souriant.

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé. »

« N'avez-vous pas lu les journaux récemment ? Les vols à main armée sont monnaie courante dans le Nord des Etats-Unis. »

« Je sais me défendre. »

« J'ai vu ça. Votre position d'auto-défense était très comique. »

Lumen eu une forte envie de lui tirer puérilement la langue mais elle se contenta d'accélérer un peu sa marche. Elle n'avait plus qu'à tourner au prochain croisement pour arriver au Caramel's Bar.

« Vous me peinez atrocement » dit le beau milliardaire d'une toute petite voix.

« Je n'ai nul besoin d'une limousine pour faire 200m Mr Black. »

« Très bien. Mais ne m'en voulez pas de vous suivre jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. »

Elle ne répondit pas et continua sa marche, sous la surveillance attentive du beau blond. Elle arriva comme prévu saine et sauve au bar, dans lequel elle rentra sans un regard pour le milliardaire, encore énervée par ses dernières réflexions. La petite voix au fond de sa tête lui souffla quand même que cette attention de la part d'un des hommes les plus riches des Etats Unis était très craquante. Voix qu'elle réprima très vite.

Elle passa derrière le bar et mit son tablier de barmaid. Elle commença le service quand son patron vint la saluer.

« Félicitation pour ton diplôme Lumen ! Sais-tu où tu vas travailler l'année prochaine ? »

« Je vous remercie. Non, je dois commencer à démarcher les collèges et lycées. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que tu pouvais me tutoyer. Après tout je n'ai que quelques années de plus que toi n'est-ce-pas ? »

En effet, le patron du bar devait être l'un de ces fils à papa qui n'avait jamais voulu travailler ni faire d'études. Il avait dû demander à son père de lui acheter un bar dans un quartier huppé de la ville afin de pouvoir le gérer et gagner sa vie sans trop se fatiguer. Malgré cela, il était très gentil avec Lumen et avait toujours été très arrangeant avec elle.

« Merci Théodore, mais je n'arriverais jamais à m'y habituer je crois. »

« Essaye car dans deux mois je sais que tu vas me quitter et ça me briserait le cœur que tu partes sans jamais avoir réussi à me tutoyer et à m'appeler Théo comme tout le monde. »

Lumen rit doucement puis alla servir une bande de jeunes qui cherchaient à subtiliser quelques verres d'alcool malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas 21 ans. Elle demanda leur pièce d'identité avant de finalement leur servir des sodas.

« Malefoy … » entendit Lumen près d'elle.

Elle se retourna et ne vit que son patron derrière elle. Ce dernier fixait avec insistance la personne qui venait de rentrer dans le bar de nuit. Elle vit tout de suite que c'était Drago Black qui rentrait, accompagné de son chauffeur, qui était aussi celui qui l'avait accueilli quand elle était venue à Seattle la semaine passée. Elle s'étonna que son patron connaisse le premier nom de famille de Mr Black mais après tout si Lou-Anne avait réussi à avoir l'information, n'importe qui le pourrait n'est-ce-pas ?

Le beau milliardaire s'avança vers le bar en souriant puis se stoppa net, en fixant d'un œil mauvais Théodore. Ce dernier contourna le bar pour aller vers lui.

« Ravi de rencontrer l'illustre Drago Black. » dit-il en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » répliqua le blond.

« Théodore Corwel. »

« Corwel ? Tout à fait charmant. C'est Ecossais ? »

« Irlandais à vrai dire. »

La poignée de main entre les deux hommes durait depuis un long moment déjà et aucun ne semblait vouloir lâcher celle de l'autre. Les jointures de la main de son patron blanchirent légèrement avant que ce dernier ne se décide à abandonner. Il retourna derrière le comptoir pour se placer juste derrière Lumen, surprise par cette soudaine proximité.

« Que peut-on bien offrir à un homme qui a déjà tout Mr Black ? »

« Si vous pensez que j'ai tout, vous vous tromper Mr Corwel. Mais je vous pardonne, nombreux sont ceux qui pensent que l'argent peut tout acheter. Et je prendrais volontiers un thé glacé s'il-vous-plait. »

« Je m'en occupe Théodore ! » dit Lumen en allant vers le réfrigérateur, gênée par la tension qui émanait des deux hommes.

Elle prit son temps pour sortir un verre et le remplir de glaçons avant d'y verser le contenu d'une bouteille de thé glacé. Elle y rajouta une paille ainsi qu'une petite décoration. Quand elle revint vers les deux hommes, ces derniers se toisaient toujours avec une animosité non feinte. Elle servit le jeune milliardaire avant d'aller s'occuper des autres clients.

Finalement, Théodore repartit dans la salle pour discuter avec les clients et Drago Black resta seul au bar, son chauffeur/garde du corps/portier dans son ombre. Lumen se sentait observée et n'arrivait pas à faire correctement son travail, renversant plusieurs verres sur le comptoir, et une fois même sur une jeune fille qui voulait seulement régler sa consommation.

Lumen finit par laisser sa place à un autre barman et sortit prendre sa pause dehors. Elle y fut immédiatement rejointe par le beau blond, qui ne tarda pas à l'accoster.

« Ne niez pas Mlle Pelford. » lui dit-il en souriant.

« Que je ne nie pas quoi ? »

« Que je vous fais de l'effet. »

Lumen rougit et commença à démentir, gênée par le franc parlé de l'homme face à elle.

« Vous n'avez pas servi un seul verre correctement ce soir Lumen. »

« Je suis fatiguée, j'ai eu une longue journée après la remise des diplômes et »

« Et ma présence ici n'arrange en rien les choses. Je vais m'en aller et vous laisser tranquille avant que vous ne vous fassiez virer. »

« Théodore ne me virera pas, ce n'est pas un problème. Il a toujours été très gentil avec moi. »

« C'est ce que je vois. » dit-il d'un ton soudain plus sec. « Ne lui faîtes pas confiance. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda Lumen, surprise encore une fois par le culot de Mr Black.

« Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. »

« Et de quel droit pouvez-vous me dire qui est fréquentable de qui ne l'est pas ? Et vous hein ? Êtes-vous fréquentable ? » Cria presque Lumen.

« Je crains que non malheureusement. Bonne nuit Lumen. »

Il se détourna d'elle et marcha vers sa limousine, que son chauffeur/garde du corps/portier avait amenée près de l'entrée du bar.

« Attendez ! »

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite critique, qu'elle soit positive, négative ou bien les deux !

A la semaine prochaine

Mille bisous

Zezely


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! Nous sommes mercredi donc voilà la suite de Cinquante nuances de Black ;)**

**J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ! ;)**

**Merci à Morwenedhel pour la correction =)**

* * *

« Attendez ! »

Drago Black se retourna et Lumen courut vers lui.

« Aurai-je l'occasion de vous revoir ? » lui demanda-t-elle quand elle arriva face à lui.

« Ne viens-je pas de vous dire que ne suis pas fréquentable Lumen ? »

« Et ne viens-je pas de vous dire que ce n'est pas à vous de me dire qui est fréquentable ou non, Drago ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Il sourit et prit son visage en coupe dans sa main droite.

« Je suis dans un de mes hôtels de Portland ce soir. J'ai rendez-vous demain avec de vieilles connaissances. Je repartirai vers 19h à Seattle. Je devrais être disponible dès 18h. »

Il se tut un instant avant de rajouter :

« Je le serai pour vous. »

Sa main douce glissa le long du cou de Lumen, qui le regarda partir sans rien dire. Il mit un pied dans sa limousine avant de se retourner vers elle.

« Je serai au Salazar Hotel, grande avenue. »

Lumen hocha la tête et vit la limousine partir. Tel un robot, elle s'assit sur une des marches du bar et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Se plaint-elle. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Deux bras vinrent l'entourer et Lumen sentit l'odeur rassurante de sa meilleure amie.

« Je viens de te voir courir après Drago Black. Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je crois que je suis accro à lui Loula. »

« N'exagère pas Lulu, tu viens à peine de le rencontrer. Je sais qu'il est très attirant mais de là à dire que … »

« Il m'a dit très clairement que je ne devrais pas le fréquenter mais je lui ai quand même couru après. Quelle idiote ! Il va me prendre pour une greluche et refusera de me parler ! Mais pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? »

Lou-Anne regarda son amie droit dans les yeux et y lut tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Son attirance pour le beau milliardaire mais aussi la crainte face à l'avertissement qu'il lui avait donné. Et le doute. Beaucoup de doute car elle vivait tout cela pour la première fois, mais avec une force mille fois plus puissante que n'importe qui car justement la personne de qui elle s'était entichée n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Drago Black. Il était très beau, très riche, très charmeur mais apparemment très peu fréquentable et il l'a mettait dans des états sans précédents.

Lumen se releva et commença à rentrer dans le bar pour reprendre son service.

« Attends-moi ici. » lui ordonna Lou-Anne. « Je vais dire à Théodore que tu ne te sens pas bien et je te ramène à la maison. »

Lumen n'eut pas le courage de protester et attendit sagement que son amie revienne. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, les pas hâtifs qu'elle entendit n'étaient pas ceux de sa colocataire.

« Lumen ! Est-ce-que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Je savais qu'il te ferait du mal. Je le savais ! Où est-il ce fils de pute ? »

Il serra son employée dans ses bras et cherchant de la tête la présence de Drago Black. Lumen le rassura aussi bien qu'elle put, lui assurant qu'il ne lui avait rien fait et qu'elle était juste victime d'un gros coup de fatigue du au stress de la remise des diplômes. Son patron lui lança un regard suspicieux puis consentit à la faire partir quand Lou-Anne commença à perdre patience.

Elles rentrèrent toutes les deux en taxi, que Lou-Anne insista de régler en totalité malgré les protestations de son amie.

Lumen entreprit de raconter en détail toutes ses rencontres avec le beau blond ainsi que leur rendez-vous du lendemain.

« Mais regarde dans quel état tu t'es mise après seulement trois rencontres avec lui. N'y vas pas ! On dirait une droguée voyons ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état-là alors que ce matin tout allait bien. »

« Je ne comprends pas non plus Lula je t'assure. »

« Ok. Alors demain c'est journée entre filles. On sera samedi, ça tombe bien c'est ton weekend de congé. Je vais te chouchouter des pieds à la tête. »

Lumen sourit face à l'enthousiasme de son amie. Elles s'endormirent toutes les deux dans la chambre de Lou-Anne, comme elles le faisaient dès que cette dernière avait un chagrin d'amour (ce qui arrivait assez souvent vu le cœur d'artichaut de Lou-Anne).

Le lendemain, Lou-Anne tint sa promesse et sortit tout son attirail de beauté et de petits soins. Vers 15h, Lumen et elle se retrouvèrent parfaitement épilées, la peau douce et la coiffure parfaitement en place.

« So one two three, take my hand and come with me because you look so fine and I really want to make you mine » *Ceci est une sonnerie de telephone.*

« Oui ? » répondit Lou-Anne au téléphone. « Oui bien sûr. J'arrive tout de suite. Oui j'ai son numéro mais je peux le contacter autrement. Non il n'est pas à son bureau aujourd'hui. Je le sais c'est tout. Oui j'arrive et je lui fais passer le message. »

Elle raccrocha et regarda son amie en soupirant.

« Je suis désolée Lumen. »

« Vas-y il n'y a pas de problème je peux me garder toute seule. » répondit-elle narquoise.

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'était mon boss au journal. Il trouve inadmissible que je n'ai aucune photo inédite pour illustrer mon article sur … »

« Drago Black j'ai saisi. »

« Ca ne t'embêterais pas de … »

« D'aller le voir à 18h et de faire quelques clichés de lui pour ton article ? Non pas du tout. »

« Ca me tue de te demander ça après avoir passé la journée à te passer l'envie d'aller le voir. »

Lumen eut un petit sourire en coin. Lou-Anne se dépêcha de se préparer et fila au travail, en laissant quelques dizaines de dollars à son amie pour régler le taxi qu'elle l'obligeait à prendre. Vers 17h15, alors que Lou-Anne n'était toujours pas revenue, Lumen prit son appareil photo et les billets puis s'élança en dehors de leur appartement, trop heureuse de le revoir.

Elle héla un taxi et fila à travers la ville. La circulation étant exceptionnellement fluide, elle arriva seulement un quart d'heure après son départ à l'hôtel Salazar.

« Quel drôle de nom ! » pensa-t-elle.

Elle alla à la réception et donna son nom en espérant que Drago Black ai prévenu de son arrivée. La jeune secrétaire lui indiqua le salon Rowena, qu'elle pourrait reconnaitre par sa dominante bleu.

« Encore un nom étrange ».

Lumen traversa quelques couloirs et quand elle vit une immense pièce bleue de haut en bas, elle s'arrêta et pénétra lentement dans la pièce. Elle entendit des éclats de voix venant d'un coin canapé. Black était assis sur un sofa, les jambes croisées, l'air calme. Deux hommes face à lui étaient debout et semblaient très en colère.

« Mais enfin Malefoy est ce que tu vas comprendre ce qu'on te dit ? » cria un jeune homme aux lunettes rondes et cheveux bruns fous.

« C'est Black maintenant Potty et je ne répondrais qu'à ce nom. » répondit Black d'un ton calme.

« Très bien Mr Black. COMPRENDS-TU L'URGENCE DE LA SITUATION ? » hurla-t-il.

« Ce n'est plus mon problème maintenant Potter. Je ne me considère plus comme l'un des vôtres désormais. J'ai renoncé à tout ce que je possédais et je suis venu ici pour partir sur des bases saines. Il est absolument hors de question que je revienne pour effectuer ce test. » dit-il en élevant un peu la voix.

« Mais seul toi maitrise cet antidote ! Nous savons de source sûre que tu es la seule personne à qui Rogue a confié la recette. » intervint le second homme, un roux d'une taille impressionnante.

« Je m'en contrefiche Weasley. »

« Mais c'est de ma sœur dont il s'agit bordel ! » cria le roux.

« Et de ma femme ! » renchérit le brun.

« Et même si c'était de ma famille dont il s'agissait, je ne serais pas revenu. Alors fichez moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Et est-ce que tu penses un peu à _elle_ ? De ce qu'_elle_ penserait de toi et de tes actions ? Au fond tu n'es resté qu'un sale Mangemort ! » l'insulta alors le grand roux.

Black se leva et mit un coup de poing rageur au jeune homme roux, tandis que le brun à lunettes aperçut Lumen, qui avait assisté à toute la conversation, n'en comprenant pas un traître mot.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il à Black tandis qu'il aidait son ami à se relever tout en l'empêchant de frapper en retour.

Drago Black tourna la tête et aperçut à son tour Lumen. Son visage d'habitude si inexpressif vira au rouge tomate et il parut immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Même le jeune homme roux ne paraissait plus énervé et regardait Drago Blakc avec de grands yeux ronds, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« Dégagez. » dit-il finalement d'un ton très calme, contrastant avec son teint rouge.

Personne ne bougea, obligeant le jeune milliardaire à se répéter en haussant légèrement le ton. Le temps sembla comme figé puis un cri déchira l'air.

« Je vous ai dit de dégager ! » hurla-t-il.

Les deux jeunes hommes disparurent tous deux dans un pop sonore. Lumen fixa, éberluée, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant. Le visage de Drago Black se radoucit soudainement.

« Je suis désolée que tu aies assisté à tout ça. » dit-il en restant immobile.

Lumen resta elle aussi à sa place, encore sous le choc de la soudaine et mystérieuse disparition des deux hommes.

« Ceci est la partie de moi que je voulais te cacher. »

Il avança doucement vers Lumen, qui se laissa approcher sans un mot.

« La partie de moi dont j'ai le plus honte. »

Il continua d'avancer vers elle.

« La partie de moi qui me rend »

Lumen le coupa brusquement et termina sa phrase.

« Peu fréquentable. » dit-elle en chuchotant.

« Peu fréquentable. » répéta-t-il en franchissant l'espace qui les séparait encore.

Ils étaient à présent très proches et cette soudaine proximité fit frissonner Lumen.

« J'étais venue vous demander si je pouvais avoir quelques clichés de vous afin d'illustrer l'article de Lou-Anne. » balbutia-t-elle finalement.

_ Je peux tout t'expliquer Lumen, si tu m'en laisse l'occasion.

Elle hocha la tête. Le jeune milliardaire lui prit l'appareil photo des mains et le posa sur un meuble. Il lui prit doucement la main et la guida vers un canapé. Il s'assit près d'elle et entreprit de lui conter une histoire sans queue ni tête, une histoire parlant de magie, d'école de sorcellerie, de mage noir mégalomane et d'une prophétie. Elle ne l'interrompu pas une seule fois, malgré son envie d'intervenir à maints moments de l'histoire.

Tout ce qu'elle avait compris dans celle-ci c'est que sa famille, les Malefoy, avait toujours trempé dans le côté obscur de la magie et qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à soutenir un psychopathe voulant exterminer la quasi-totalité de la population mondiale. Mais finalement la guerre avait été gagnée par l'armée du bien et Drago Black avait choisi de quitter le monde sorcier ainsi que l'Angleterre pour s'installer aux Etats-Unis pour mettre une réelle distance entre son passé et lui.

Il avait connu les horreurs de la guerre depuis ses 16 ans et c'étaient finalement des jeunes de son âge qui avaient en grande partie permis la fin du terrible mage noir. Black lui avait entre autres donné les noms des deux inconnus qui avaient disparu du salon : Harry Potter dit l'élu et Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami.

« De qui parlaient-ils tout à l'heure ? » demanda brusquement Lumen.

« Comment ça ? » répondit innocemment Drago Black en regardant dans le vide.

« Ils te parlaient de sauver une femme, la sœur de Weasley et la femme de Potter. »

Drago se renfrogna de suite.

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas aller l'aider ? Si effectivement vous êtes la seule personne qui connait l'antidote à son mal, allez-y ! »

« Je ne veux plus aucun contact avec la magie Lumen. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me tutoies et que tu me parles comme tu parles avec tes proches. »

« Mais elle est en danger et »

« Et ils trouveront une solution. Après tout, ils en trouvent toujours, ce sont des héros. Tu m'as dit que tu venais pour me prendre en photo c'est ça ? Je suis extrêmement flatté je t'avoue. »

Lumen cessa de protester et empoigna l'appareil photo que lui tendit Drago.

« Bon alors pour commencer asseyez vous sur ce canapé là s'il vous plait, ça fera ressortir vos yeux. Non, ne mettez pas votre bras comme ça, on ne voit plus votre chemise. Et croisez les jambes sinon vous faîtes balourd. »

Drago sourit en voyant Lumen le dirigeait ainsi. Il prenait un malin plaisir à enchainer les mauvaises poses afin de l'entendre lui ordonner de faire telle ou telle chose. Il fit alors un sourire crispé, afin de voir comment elle allait réagir.

« Mais bon sang c'est quoi ce sourire ? Tu m'en as montré de bien plus beaux que ça ! Fais un effort on y est presque ! »

Drago sourit de toutes ses dents et Lumen vira au rouge tomate quand elle se rendit compte de la façon dont elle avait parlé à Drago Black, Le Drago Black. Il se leva du canapé et avança vers elle, toujours souriant. Il s'approcha très près et lui souffla :

« Je te trouve encore plus parfaite quand tu es vraiment toi-même Lumen Pelford. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre me vouvoyer ou m'appeler monsieur. Dorénavant nous sommes Drago et Lumen et nous nous parlons en utilisant tu. »

Lumen le regarda étrangement et ne sut quoi dire.

« Est-ce que cela te convient ? » finit-il par demander en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus et lui embrassa doucement la joue gauche avant de l'entrainer vers le canapé.

« Peux tu me parler un peu de ton école de magie s'il te plait ? » demanda timidement Lumen au bel apollon assit à ses côtés.

Il commença alors à lui raconter les matières qu'il avait apprise, les enseignants tous aussi originaux les uns que les autres, le système de maisons (d'où le nom de l'hôtel et du salon comprit vite Lumen).

Lumen écouta attentivement tout ce que lui racontait le beau blond. Il semblait passionné par ce qu'il racontait, preuve que tout cet univers lui tenait à cœur plus qu'il ne le laissa paraitre. Mais au bout d'une heure et demi, Lumen commença à lutter contre le sommeil alors qu'elle apprenait l'existence d'elfes de maison qui faisaient les tâches ménagères de Poudlard et des familles de riches sorciers. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte, ses yeux se fermèrent malgré ses résistances et elle s'endormit, à bout de force, dans les bras du plus beau milliardaire des Etats-Unis.

* * *

**Et voilà, le secret du mystérieux Drago Black est percé mais je suis sûre que vous vous en doutiez fortement n'est-ce-pas ? ^^**

**Pour connaître la suite, revenez la semaine prochaine ;)**

**Mille bisous**

**Zezely**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !**

**Désolée pour hier mais c'est ma dernière semaine de cours avant mon stage et j'ai couru un peu dans tous les sens !**

**Sinon, pour la petite anecdote, j'ai été voir l'avant première de L'homme idéal, avec en guest star Pierre Niney ! Non seulement il est vraiment trop beau avec sa petite barbe mais en plus il est super sympa et très drôle. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu l'approcher car une centaine de fans hystériques se sont jetées sur lui comme un T-rex sur une chèvre. Sinon le film est bien mais très angoissant, je vous invite à aller le voir quand il sortira dans deux semaine ;)**

**Je n'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse à l'histoire.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et quelques éléments de l'histoire (de moins en moins) à EL James.**

**Encore et toujours merci à Morwenedhel :)**

* * *

Lumen se réveilla dans un grand lit vert et gris. Elle s'étendit paresseusement avant de se rendre compte que les couleurs dominantes de sa chambre n'étaient ni l'argent ni le vert. Elle se releva brusquement, emportant avec elle l'épaisse couette. Elle s'emmêla dans les draps en soie en essayant de se lever. Elle se débattit une seconde avant de perdre la bataille et de tomber lourdement sur la moquette qui recouvrait la chambre.

Un rire cristallin raisonna alors dans la chambre tandis que Lumen continuait de se débattre dans les draps. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et eut le réflexe de s'emmitoufler dedans alors qu'elle était encore toute habillée.

Une tête blonde s'aventura alors hors du lit et Lumen rougit en voyant Drago Black, un immense sourire aux lèvres, entrain de la regarder tendrement. Il s'assit sur le lit et elle vira au rouge tomate quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer sur lui, qui ne laissait pas grande place à l'imagination. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'air gêné et ne tenta pas de se dissimuler. Il se rallongea sur le lit, posant sa tête sur le bord du lit, près de Lumen, toujours à terre.

« Tu as un problème peut-être ? » demanda-t-il en souriant toujours.

« Qu'est-ce-que je fais là ? » L'attaqua-t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

« Tu t'es endormie sur le canapé hier soir alors que je te racontais à quel point les elfes de maison peuvent être repoussants physiquement. Ce qui m'a profondément vexé d'ailleurs. Enfin, comme tu avais l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de dormir, je t'ai emmené dans une des chambres vides de l'hotel. Petite chanceuse, la suite royale était disponible pour la nuit. Ah oui en fait, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Lumen le regarda abasourdie pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Elle se leva péniblement en se débarrassant des draps. Elle chercha son sac des yeux et le trouva posé sur une table basse près de deux fauteuils verts bouteille. Elle marcha en direction de son sac sous le regard bienveillant de Drago.

« Bon alors, pancakes ou bagels ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Lumen se saisit de son téléphone portable, qu'elle avait mis en silencieux la veille au soir pendant sa discussion avec Drago. Elle vit de suite qu'elle avait une quinzaine d'appels manqués. Dix de Lou-Anne et cinq de sa mère. Quelques SMS inquiets étaient également au rendez vous.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Lumen ? Il est presque minuit, je m'inquiète !

Je vais finir par venir te chercher, je ne sais pas où tu es mais si je te trouves ça va barder !

Bon ça suffit, je préviens ta mère !

Ca y est j'ai prévenu ta mère !

Ma chérie, c'est maman. Où es tu ? Lou-Anne est très inquiète. J'espère que tu es avec ce beau jeune homme, Drago Black. Bisous

« Ouhou ? J'ai le service de chambre en ligne, ils ont aussi du café, du thé ou des fruits frais pour le petit-déjeuner ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu préfères au petit déjeuner … Tu préfères quoi au petit-déjeuner ? »

« Ecoutez Mr Black, je dois y aller. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi et je … »

Le visage de Drago passa immédiatement de la joie à la peine la plus profonde.

« Suis-je redevenu Mr Black à tes yeux Lumen ? Je croyais que toi et moi … »

« Je suis désolée Drago, je suis juste un peu déboussolée. Je ne m'attendais pas à me réveiller dans la suite royale d'un des plus grands hôtels de Portland. Je vais retourner chez moi pour me rafraichir un peu. »

« J'imagine que tu as besoin de réfléchir sur ce que tu as appris hier. »

« Egalement. »

« Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de te dire de n'en parler à personne, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Je garderais ce secret jusqu'à la fin Drago. »

« Merci » dit-il en se levant.

Il passa une chemise blanche immaculée ainsi qu'un jean délavé.

« Bon et bien je ne te raccompagne pas, je ne suis pas présentable et je ne veux pas que tout le personnel me voit ainsi. Mais j'aimerais que tu passes me voir à Seattle dès que tu pourras. »

« Je passerais » dit Lumen en hochant la tête.

« C'est promis ? » demanda-t-il sur le même ton qu'un enfant de cinq ans.

« C'est promis » répondit-elle en souriant.

Lumen s'avança vers la porte après avoir récupéré toutes ses affaires. Elle se retourna et regarda tendrement l'homme face à elle. Ses beaux yeux gris l'accrochèrent directement. Le sourire sur le visage du bel Apollon s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'il faisait quelques pas vers elle. Alors qu'il était proche, elle franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et ils se retrouvèrent presque collés l'un à l'autre. Drago pencha alors légèrement la tête et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent d'un tendre baiser. Des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent dans le ventre de Lumen alors qu'ils se séparaient après une seconde de baiser.

« Tu n'allais pas partir sans me dire au revoir » dit-il en souriant.

Il se recula et retourna s'installer sur son lit. Lumen n'y vit aucune invitation puisqu'il se contenta de prendre un livre dans la table de chevet.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre alors qu'il tournait rapidement les pages du petit mais épais ouvrage.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez avec ce truc de Dieu et de Jésus qui fait des miracles et tout et tout. Tout le monde sait que Jésus était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, enfin après Merlin bien entendu ! »

Lumen éclata de rire et quitta enfin la chambre après avoir salué une dernière fois Drago, son … petit ami ? Elle ne savait quel mot utiliser pour le décrire. Petit ami était peut-être un peu fort. Après tout ils n'avaient échangé qu'un unique et court baiser. Mais le terme d'ami n'était pas approprié non plus. Elle réfléchissait encore et toujours à ce dilemme en rentrant dans l'ascenseur. Elle ne faisait pas attention et cogna dans un homme. Elle s'excusa et le laissa passer.

Il était grand, métis, avec de magnifiques cheveux noirs coiffés en dreads. Quelques perles en bois étaient accrochées le long de ses dreads, ce qui jurait avec son style de vêtement très gentleman. Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, Lumen vit clairement qu'il alla frapper à la porte de Drago mais n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction de ce dernier.

Elle utilisa l'argent de Lou-Anne pour prendre un taxi. A peine montée dans la voiture, elle se décida à rassurer son amie.

« Salut Loula, c'est moi. »

« Lumen ? Mais tu te rends compte que je te cherche partout depuis minuit hier ? J'ai même pensé à appeler Théo pour avoir un coup de main vu comment ta mère l'a pris à la rigolade. Mais tu étais où bon sang ? »

« Calme toi Loula s'il-te-plait. J'étais avec Drago, voilà. »

« Avec Drago ? Merci pour l'info, je m'en doutais que tu étais avec ce sale petit enfoiré ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même ! »

« Mais enfin, je suis une grande fille, j'ai 23 ans je te rappelle et tu n'es pas ma mère ! »

« Excuse-moi Lumen mais je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour toi quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas rentrée quand je suis revenue du boulot alors qu'il était onze heure passée. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée comme ça. »

« Je vais bien Loula, Ok ? Je suis dans le taxi, j'arrive dans un quart d'heure. »

« Tu as des choses croustillantes à me raconter j'espère ? »

« Tu verras bien. »

Lumen raccrocha et se concentra sur la route. Elle arriva très vite chez elle et se décida à monter par les escaliers afin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien raconter à son amie sans compromettre le secret de Drago.

Elle se décida à lui dire qu'elle l'avait interrompu au milieu d'une dispute avec deux collaborateurs, puis qu'ils avaient longuement discuté et qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir. Drago l'avait ensuite porté dans une chambre vide de l'hôtel et elle était partie au matin sans un bruit. Point barre. Oui, c'était une bonne version de l'histoire qui permettrait d'omettre tout ce qu'il y avait à omettre.

Elle avait à peine ouvert la porte que son amie lui sauta dessus et lui demanda de lui raconter sa soirée en détail. Lumen s'en tint à son plan mais Lou-Anne l'interrompit bien vite.

« Attends attends, il t'a emmené dans une chambre et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite quoi ? » dit Lumen en rougissant.

« Il est resté ou il est reparti dans une autre chambre ? »

« Et bien je suppose que m'avoir porté l'a fatigué puisqu'il est resté … »

« C'est ça oui ! On va dire ça. Et il ne s'est rien passé ? »

« Rien ! Je te jure. Enfin … »

Elle se mit à rougir comme une adolescente prit en flagrant délit par son père.

« On s'est peut-être un peu embrassé ce matin mais c'était vraiment très léger et … »

« Oh mon dieu Lumen ! Tu as embrassé Drago Black ! Et comment c'était ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent pendant quelques heures, repassant en détail chaque instant des moments passés entre Lumen et Drago. Alors qu'elles décortiquaient la façon dont Drago l'avait embrassé une énième fois, la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Lumen se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de Lou-Anne. Elle jeta un œil dans le judas et recula vivement en reconnaissant la personne derrière la porte.

« C'est lui Loula ! C'est Drago ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Mais ouvre bon sang ! »

« Je sais que tu es là Lumen, je t'entends parler très distinctement. Et si je suis là, c'est pour te ramener l'appareil photo que tu as oublié ce matin avant de partir. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et ouvrirent la porte d'un accord tacite. Drago Black sourit largement en tendant l'appareil photo à Lou-Anne.

« J'espère que ces photos vous conviendront Mademoiselle. Lumen et moi y avons mis … tout notre cœur. »

Lumen rougit immédiatement en comprenant le sous-entendu du beau blond. Elle baissa les yeux tandis que Lou-Anne pouffait en prenant l'appareil photo. Elle l'alluma et fit défiler les quelques photos prises la veille.

« C'est super ! Drago Black complètement décontracté ça va faire la une, c'est sûr ! »

« Je compte sur vous pour ne pas revendre ces photos à des magazines people bien sûr. »

Lou-Anne parut outrée que Drago Black puisse penser cela d'elle. Elle serra l'appareil photo contre elle.

« Je n'en perdrais l'exclusivité pour rien au monde ! »

« Et bien en voilà une journaliste impliquée ! » fit une voix derrière le grand blond.

Le jeune homme métis que Lumen avait vu plus tôt dans l'hôtel s'avança en bousculant légèrement le milliardaire.

« Blaise Zabini » se présenta-t-il en tendant la main à Lou-Anne. « Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Vraiment enchanté. »

Lou-Anne sourit en serrant la main du beau métis. Ce dernier s'attarda longtemps puis retira sa main en frôlant celle de Lou-Anne. Elle rougit légèrement et se mit en retrait. Lumen fut surprise du comportement de son amie, d'habitude si sûre d'elle et plutôt à l'aise avec les hommes surtout quand ils flirtaient avec elle.

« Bon est-ce que vous comptez nous inviter à entrer ou quoi ? » demanda le fameux Blaise.

« Sois un peu plus respectueux voyons Blaise. C'est un vieil ami » dit il en regardant Lumen qui comprit immédiatement que vieil ami = rapport au monde de la magie. « Il est très mal élevé. »

Le fameux Blaise mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago puis rentra dans l'appartement en regardant dans tous les coins.

« C'est très joli ici. Très bien décoré. Vous avez beaucoup de goût mademoiselle » dit-il en regardant encore une fois Lou-Anne.

Drago soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers Lumen.

« Pouvons-nous parler une minute s'il te plait ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Seul à seule » précisa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Lou-Anne et Blaise qui commençaient à roucouler ensemble.

Lumen le guida vers sa chambre et ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur son lit. Lumen se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise, se rappelant de la scène du matin même.

« Je refuse que tu sois gênée en ma présence Lumen. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise. »

Il lisait aussi clairement dans ses pensées que dans un livre ouvert. Lumen tenta tout de même de se redonner contenance.

« Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise du tout » dit-elle avec peu d'aplomb.

« Tu veux qu'on reparle de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? »

« Tu veux vraiment reparler de moi en train de tomber et de m'emmêler dans tes draps en soie ? Non merci ! » Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Un air gourmand apparut dans les yeux de Drago Malefoy quand il vit le sourire de Lumen. Prit d'une pulsion soudaine, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa doucement puis quand il sentit qu'elle répondait pleinement à son baiser, il l'approfondit et l'allongeant complètement sur le lit. Il s'appuya légèrement sur elle et ses mains s'aventurèrent sous le tee-shirt de Lumen, qui se raidit alors complètement. Il se releva alors doucement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Souhaites-tu que je m'arrêtes ? »

« Allons y doucement d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle en détournant son regard.

Drago lui prit doucement le menton entre ses doigts et la fit pivoter afin que ses yeux soient parfaitement alignés avec les siens.

« Cela me va parfaitement » conclut-il en l'embrassant très légèrement du bout des lèvres.

Lumen se sentie rassurée et commença à être plus à l'aise. Elle décida lors d'entamer la conversation.

« J'ai un peu pensé à la jeune femme dont tes vieilles connaissances parlaient hier soir. Tu sais, celle qui est sous l'emprise de je ne sais quel sortilège … »

« Je te coupe tout de suite Lumen. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais en aucun cas renouer avec le monde de la magie. »

« Pourtant ton ami Blaise là, celui qui drague ouvertement ma meilleure amie, c'est bien un sorcier lui aussi n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Sa visite n'était pas prévue c'est vrai. Mais il est la seule personne avec qui j'ai gardé un contact. Lui aussi a été du mauvais côté pendant la Grande Guerre et je l'ai maintes et maintes fois supplié de venir avec moi pour essayer de changer de vie. Malgré ses refus, nous avons continué à rester en bons termes. »

« Oui mais cette fille là, elle n'y est pour rien dans tout ça. Elle a reçu un mauvais sort qui s'est manifesté plusieurs années plus tard c'est ça ? »

Drago acquiesça en hochant la tête.

« Elle a besoin de ton aide Drago. J'aimerais vraiment que tu réfléchisses à ça s'il te plait. »

« Ce n'est pas à ça que j'ai envie de penser maintenant si tu vois ce que je veux dire … »

Ils restèrent encore presque une heure à discuter de tout et de rien et à s'embrasser chastement. Ils en avaient complètement oublié la présence de Lou-Anne et de Blaise dans l'appartement. Quand ils finirent par en sortir pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger, ils les trouvèrent en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo dans le canapé, très complices. Ils ne cessaient de se frôler et de se chercher. Eux aussi semblaient avoir oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'appartement.

Quand chacun se rendit compte de la présence des autres, un grand blanc s'installa dans le salon. Finalement, Lou-Anne ne put s'empêcher un petit commentaire.

« Vous en avez mis un temps. »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

« Bon » dit Drago. « Je vous paye le restaurant ? »

* * *

**This is the end, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;)**

**Promis je serais right in time next week !**

**Enjoy**

**Bises**

**Zezely**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ouuuuiii je sais je suis impardonnable, deux semaines de suite que je publie le jeudi au lieu du mercredi ... Mais pour ma défense quand j'ai allumé mon PC hier soir, il a fait 51 mises à jour et je me suis endormie devant !**

**Bon pas de blabla, voilà la suite et il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ...**

**Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Rowling et quelques petits éléments à EL James (mais plus beaucoup!)**

**Un Grand Merci à Morwenedhel** **pour la correction :) **

* * *

Une semaine c'était passée depuis la venue de Drago et Blaise dans l'appartement des filles. Cela faisait également une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Après leur dîner au restaurant, Drago et Lumen avaient longuement discuté de leur relation. Aujourd'hui ils étaient un couple, mais un couple secret car la notoriété de Drago ne serait pas sans répercussion sur la vie privée de Lumen. De plus, la publication de l'article de Lou-Anne avait lancé un regain d'intérêt pour le jeune milliardaire, qui ne cessait d'être harcelé par la presse du monde entier.

Lumen s'amusa des commentaires laissés sur certains forums à propos des photos qu'elle avait faite de Drago. Les jeunes femmes de toute la planète se pâmaient devant lui. Un sourire de satisfaction envahit son visage. Elle se décida néanmoins à retourner vers son occupation première : la recherche d'un emploi. Elle était diplômée depuis peu et devait trouver un poste d'enseignante dans un lycée pour la rentrée, ne souhaitant pas passer une année à ne rien faire. De plus, elle avait besoin d'argent pour vivre.

Ses recherches s'orientèrent d'abord vers Portland puis dérivèrent sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi vers Seattle. Elle parcourait le site d'un lycée d'un quartier défavorisé dans la banlieue de Seattle qui proposait un poste d'enseignante en économie quand elle reçut un message de Drago.

«J'ai trouvé un emploi qui te conviendrait très bien dans le meilleur lycée de Seattle. La directrice n'a pas pu me refuser cette faveur vu que c'est moi qui ai financé la construction du laboratoire expérimental. Tu as un entretien la semaine prochaine.»

Lumen en eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'avait pas parlé de ses recherches d'emploi à Drago et lui avait encore moins demandé qu'il la pistonne. Elle se décida à ignorer cette offre d'emploi alléchante afin de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait faire seule les démarches.

«Je te remercie mais j'ai déjà trouvé une offre au lycée St George et je compte les contacter tout de suite.»

«St George ? Mais c'est le lycée du quartier pauvre non ? Tu cherches à avoir des ennuis ou quoi ?»

«Tu dis n'importe quoi Drago. Ce n'est pas parce que je serais dans un lycée défavorisé que je vais me faire poignarder dans la rue.»

«Non mais tu ne t'épanouiras pas pleinement entant qu'enseignante. Va au moins voir le lycée que je te propose. Une fois là bas, tu ne pourras pas refuser cette offre.»

«C'est hors de question. Je refuse d'être pistonner pour trouver mon premier boulot. Je préfère rester travailler à plein temps pour Théodore plutôt que de profiter de ton influence.»

«Parce que tu travailles encore pour cet imbécile ? Je pense que je vais te faire kidnapper et que je vais te séquestrer dans mon appartement.»

Lumen ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

«Je suis très sérieux Lumen Pelford. Je ne blague jamais sur ce genre de sujet.»

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça Drago ? »

« Parce que je le peux. »

Lumen commença sérieusement à se demander s'il blaguait ou non. Elle décida finalement qu'il ne pouvait être sérieux et conclut la conversation en prétextant appeler pour se renseigner sur le poste qu'elle avait repéré. Seule.

Le poste était encore libre et Lumen fut invitée à venir à un entretien dès le lendemain. Elle n'avait plus qu'à demander à ses parents si elle pouvait emprunter la voiture pour se rendre à Seattle. Elle laissa un petit mot à sa colocataire pour la prévenir de son absence et fila hors de l'appartement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sonnait à la porte de ses parents, dans une petite maison en banlieue de Portland. Sa mère accepta de suite de lui prêter la voiture et lui proposa même de rester dîner et dormir pour la nuit. Elle accepta avec plaisir et passa une bonne soirée avec ses parents. Sa mère la questionna longuement sur sa relation avec Drago Black et Lumen dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser transparaître tous les sentiments contradictoires qui l'animaient : attirance, méfiance, fascination, crainte, tentation ou encore curiosité. Son petit secret la faisait encore douter bien qu'inconsciemment, elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle ne s'en formaliserait pas. Après tout, un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à elle et elle comptait bien faire en sorte que Drago aille aider cette pauvre jeune femme malade. Coûte que coûte.

Le lendemain, elle prit la route tôt afin de retrouver Théodore en ville pour déjeuner avant d'aller à son entretien. Il y avait pris une semaine de vacances afin d'aller voir sa famille, profitant de la fin de l'année scolaire et de la baisse d'influence du bar pour prendre un peu de repos. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant français que Théodore adorait. Quand Lumen arriva en terrasse, Théodore se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Lumen s'étonna de cette preuve d'affection des plus inhabituelle mais n'en dit rien. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux et commencèrent à discuter. Après qu'ils aient tous les deux commandés, Théodore aborda une question personnelle qui perturba Lumen.

« Alors, tu fricote encore avec Monsieur Drago Black ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles … »

« Arrêtes Lumen je sais très bien que tu es complètement épris de lui. »

« Et même si c'était le cas Théodore, je ne vois pas bien en quoi ça te regarde » dit-elle en souriant.

« Ecoute Lumen. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je le connais depuis très longtemps et je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas celui que tu crois. »

« Je sais très bien qui il est je te remercie. Et de toutes façons Drago et moi ne sommes pas »

« Drago ? Tu l'appelles Drago ? Je le savais. Tu fais une grave erreur Lumen. Tu ne sais rien de lui et tu vas en payer le prix cher. »

Lumen se leva d'un bond et s'énerva contre son patron.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'aider à faire mes choix Théodore ! Je sais très bien ce que je fais et avec qui je le fais. Alors maintenant je vais partir et aller à mon entretien d'embauche et tu vas me souhaiter bonne chance. Et quand tu réouvriras la semaine prochaine, je serais à mon poste jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. Suis-je bien claire ? »

Théodore n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il était trop occupé à regarder une longue limousine garée sur le bord de la route et Drago Black, adossé au capot.

« J'espère que tu comptes faire exactement ce qu'elle vient de te dire Nott. » dit-il d'un ton méprisant. « Je suis venu te chercher pour t'emmener à ton entretien d'embauche. Tu aurais tout de même pu me prévenir que tu venais aujourd'hui à Seattle » reprit-il plus doucement vers Lumen.

«Nan mais pour qui tu te prends Black ? Ou devrais-je dire Malefoy ?» riposta Théodore en se levant à son tour.

«Ne me cherches pas Nott. Tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable.»

«Ouuuh ! Le méchant Malefoy veut me jeter un sort ?»

Le visage d'habitude si impassible de Drago vira au rouge tomate. Il se précipita vers Théodore et lui fila un coup de poing en pleine pommette. Pris au dépourvu, Théodore s'écroula par terre en se tenant la joue.

Soudainement, deux hommes se mirent à mitrailler de photos Drago Malefoy entrain de se battre avec un inconnu pour les beaux yeux d'une inconnue. Plusieurs personnes commencèrent à s'arrêter et à dégainer leur appareil photo. Ils prirent en photo les deux jeunes hommes entrain de se battre ainsi que la jeune femme qui les regardait l'air paniquée. La foule se dispersa quand le garde du corps de Drago sortit d'un air menaçant de la limousine.

Il attrapa Drago par le bras et le souleva pour l'emmener vers la voiture. Il fit un geste à Lumen qui signifiait clairement qu'elle devait les suivre. Elle s'excusa du regard envers Théodore, qui avait été pris en charge par quelques badauds et courut vers la voiture. Si certains avaient encore des doutes sur une relation entre elle et Drago Black, ces doutes devaient être maintenant dissipés.

Une fois dans la voiture, le garde du corps/chauffeur de Drago s'installa à son poste de pilote, laissant les deux jeunes gens en tête à tête. Un silence très gênant régnait dans la voiture mais Drago décida bien vite de le briser.

«Ce n'est qu'un sale crétin.»

«Il m'a dit qu'il te connaissait depuis longtemps. Et il a parlé de jeter un sort alors ...»

«Oui lui aussi est un sorcier.»

«Et ?»

«Et quoi ?»

«Pourquoi il ne t'aime pas ? Vous n'étiez pas du même camp ?»

«Et bien... Disons que nous étions techniquement dans le même camp sauf que lui a eu le cran de dire merde à ses parents et de se barrer pour aller dans la résistance. Depuis, il me déteste pour mes choix, bien que je lui ai expliquais des milliers de fois que j'ai activement participé à la victoire des gentils en transmettant des informations à Hermi ...» s'arrêta-t-il net.

«Continue Drago.»

«Nous sommes arrivés.» dit simplement le chauffeur de Drago.

Ce dernier me regarda d'un air désolé et se pencha pour ouvrir la porte. Une grimace de douleur très satisfaisante traversa le visage du beau blond et il se tint les côtes.

«Nous reparlerons de ça Drago Black. Tu peux me croire.»

«Chez moi, dès que ton rendez vous est terminé.»

«Seulement si je le veux beau gosse.» répondit Lumen en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle sortit de la voiture en s'appliquant à lisser consciencieusement sa jupe afin de paraître impeccable devant le recruteur. Elle entra dans l'établissement et fut tout de suite alpaguée par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années tiré à quatre épingles.

«Mlle Pelford ?»

«Oui c'est moi.»

«Bonjour, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone. Je suis Christian Scott. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.»

«Moi de même.»

«Vous êtes juste diplômée n'est-ce-pas ?»

«Oui tout à fait. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion de faire plusieurs stages pendant ma formation et je»

«Nous avons complètement confiance en vous et en vos capacités.»

«Oh je vois et je ..»

«Le poste de professeur en économie vous convient-il toujours ? Nous pouvons nous arranger pour qu'un autre poste se libère si vous avez besoin.»

«Non non ... je ... l'offre stipulait que le poste vacant était celui de professeur d'économie et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en chercherais un autre. Je suis parfaitement qualifiée pour occuper ce poste et ...»

Lumen vit défiler devant ses yeux plusieurs livreurs chargés d'énormes cartons. Ils étaient entrain de changer tous les bureaux des salles de classe. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans les alentours lui permis de voir que de nouveaux ordinateurs flambants neufs étaient installés tandis que les anciens étaient soigneusement empaquetés et ramenés vers des camions garés dans la cour du lycée. Un tilt résonna dans sa tête.

«Oh le sale petit ...» siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

«De quoi parlez vous mademoiselle ?»

«Vos nouveaux équipements là ...Ils sont l'œuvre d'un généreux donateur j'imagine.»

«Oui tout à fait. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui n'est-ce-pas ?»

«Non pas du tout. En tout cas je vous remercie pour avoir pris du temps pour me rencontrer mais je pense que ce n'est pas un travail qui me correspond réellement. Je vous remercie encore. Au revoir Mr Scott.»

«Mais Mlle Pelford !»

Elle quitta le lycée d'un pas rageur. Arrivée devant la route, elle s'arrêta net et pesta contre elle-même. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer chez elle car aucune voiture. Elle dut se résigner à sortir son téléphone portable et à appeler la seule personne qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'imposante limousine du millionnaire s'arrêta devant l'établissement scolaire et la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement. Lumen entra dans la limousine et ne laissa même pas le temps à Drago d'ouvrir la bouche.

«Nan mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Tu as payé ce pauvre mec pour qu'il m'embauche ? C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! Et puis d'abord comment t'as fait pour être là aussi vite hein ? Tu me surveilles 24h sur 24 c'est ça ?»

Drago sourit largement puis commença à se défendre.

«Petit 1, je suis là très vite car je te rappelles que tu n'étais parti que depuis cinq minutes et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus d'un kilomètre dans tous ces bouchons. Petit 2, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai jamais essayé de soudoyer le directeur de ce lycée minable. Je n'ai absolument pas envie que tu te retrouves dans ce trou à rat.»

«Mais alors ? Pourquoi étaient-ils en train de réaménager complètement le lycée ? Nouveaux bureaux, nouveaux équipements ... De plus, Mr Scott m'a dit qu'ils avaient reçu un don d'un généreux donateur ...»

«Je ne suis pas le seul généreux donateur des Etats Unis Lumen.»

«Mais qui cela peut-il être d'autre ? Enfin je ne connais pas d'autres millionnaires qui voudraient m'acheter un poste.»

«Je crois bien que si. Comme je te l'ai dit, Théodore est une connaissance de longue date. Quand ses parents sont morts, il a hérité de toute leur fortune et a acheté un bar près de là où j'habitais aux Etats-Unis afin de m'avoir toujours à l'œil. Le bar est sa couverture pour se fondre dans la masse mais il pourrait tout aussi bien me concurrencer s'il le voulait.»

«Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui a fait ça ?»

«Je ne peux rien affirmer Lumen mais je sais qu'il en serait capable.»

«Toi aussi.»

«Moi aussi quoi ?»

«Toi aussi tu serais capable de faire ça n'est-ce-pas ?»

« Votre satisfaction est notre priorité Miss Pelford.»

«Pourquoi ?»

Drago se tut et se mit à réfléchir. Pendant plusieurs secondes, un silence parfait régna dans la voiture. Il semblait être en proie du plus grand doute, comme s'il ne savait pas formuler les mots qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Soudainement, la voiture s'arrêta et le chauffeur annonça l'arrivée au domicile Black. Il leur ouvrit ensuite la portière et fit le même manège que lorsque Lumen était venue la première fois, c'est-à-dire vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Drago resta profondément silencieux et elle décida de ne pas le brusquer. Formuler ses émotions pouvait être très difficile et peut-être ne trouvait-il pas les mots. Ils arrivèrent dans l'immense appartement après quelques minutes interminables d'ascenseur. Après avoir vérifié la sécurité de l'appartement, le chauffeur/garde du corps s'éclipsa dans une pièce et les laissa seule.

Drago entraina Lumen vers un immense canapé et ils s'assirent côte à côte. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et commença à lui raconter son histoire.

* * *

**Quelques petites disputes mais rien de bien grave fort heureusement.**

**L'histoire de Drago la semaine prochaine, mercredi si tout va bien ^^**

**Mille bisous et mille merci**

**Zezely**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon c'est officiel, je passe à la publication le jeudi ! ^^ Je n'arrive pas à tenir les délais et j'ai toujours un truc à faire le mercredi (il y a top gear à la télé ^^).**

**Je m'excuse encore une fois pour ce retard.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, qui fait un petit bon dans le passé et qui introduit de nouveaux personnages et de nouvelles histoires ... Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve en bas de cette page ;)**

**Les personnages sont à JK Rowling la magnifique et quelques tous petits éléments à EL James ;)**

**Un éternel merci à Morwenedhel pour la correction des chapitres =)**

* * *

Tout avait commencé alors qu'ils faisaient leurs rondes de préfets ensemble. Le vieux directeur avait trouvé amusant de mélanger deux élèves de maison différente pour faire les rondes pour permettre de nouvelles rencontres. De plus, il savait pertinemment en quoi consistait la mission du jeune Malefoy. Il avait voulu le mette en binôme avec un Gryffondor, sachant très bien que ce dernier l'informerait de tout comportement suspect. Ron Weasley était bien trop impulsif pour cela et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait porté son choix sur Hermione Granger. La jeune femme, toujours maîtresse d'elle serait tout à fait apte à se contrôler même après les provocations du Serpentard.

Mais la seule chose à laquelle Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas, c'est la romance qui s'était progressivement installée entre les deux ennemis. Il n'avait pas prévu la tournure des événements mais quand il avait été mis au courant, une immense satisfaction l'avait envahi.

Les deux jeunes gens faisaient ensemble une ronde deux fois par semaine : le lundi soir dans les cahots et le samedi soir au septième étage. Les premières rondes avaient été difficiles pour les deux élèves, qui passaient leur temps à s'insulter, se menacer et à se chercher. Ils avaient été plusieurs fois réprimandés par le directeur mais rien n'arrivait à arranger les choses. Mais un jour, Hermione attendait son acolyte en lisant un roman portant sur une enquête des aurors d'élite. Quand ce dernier arriva, il se rendit compte qu'elle était entrain de lire un de ses romans préférés et il ne pût s'empêcher de faire une réflexion dessus. Hermione, passionnée par ce sujet, se mît à parler avec Drago de cet auteur. Ils eurent ainsi leur première discussion civilisée.

Les rondes d'après furent moins tendues et ils commencèrent à parler d'autres choses que de romans. Les cours furent notamment un des sujets favoris des deux jeunes gens. Chacun argumentait sur ses profs et ses matières favorites. Puis peu à peu ils arrêtèrent de s'insulter dans les couloirs et quelques sourires discrets furent échangés, chose que Ron et Harry ne voyaient pas. Les sujets de discussion varièrent dans le temps et ils en virent à parler de leurs camarades de classe. Ils étaient parfois unanimes sur untel qui était vraiment bizarre et machin qui se la pétait trop. Leurs avis divergeaient sur Harry et Ron notamment. Ils se disputèrent plusieurs fois mais ils se réconciliaient quelques jours plus tard dans le pire des cas.

Parfois, ils discutaient tellement qu'ils dépassaient l'heure de leur ronde. La première fois, Rusard avait laissé passer mais au bout de cinq fois, il les avait menacés de sanction immédiate. Un jour, alors qu'ils avaient largement dépassé l'heure du couvre feu des préfets, ils entendirent Rusard au loin. Ils se cachèrent dans un placard à balai dans lequel ils étaient plus qu'à l'étroit. Après le passage de Rusard, aucun ne fit la démarche de sortir du placard. Au bout de quelques instants, leurs lèvres se joignirent en un accord tacite.

Leurs premiers baisers suivirent dans cette soirée puis au cours des autres rondes. Ils décidèrent de garder cette romance secrète et Drago avoua à Hermione son implication dans les rangs des Mangemorts ainsi que sa mission. Ensemble ils réussirent à mettre un plan en place pour éviter la mort des parents de Drago et la sienne.

L'année de la séparation fut très dure mais Drago prit beaucoup de risques pour transmettre des informations essentielles à l'ordre du Phœnix. Après la bataille et autres épisodes douloureux pour les deux jeunes gens et leurs amis, ils refirent leur septième année et furent tous les deux diplômés. Ils quittèrent ensuite Poudlard pour faire leurs études supérieures. Hermione se dirigea vers des études de droit magique et moldus tandis que Drago se spécialisa en potions. Rogue lui avait appris nombre de ses secrets et le jeune homme maîtrisait des potions extrêmement complexes à 17 ans. Il voulait néanmoins perfectionner son art afin de réussir la mission qu'il s'était fixé, soigner les nombreuses victimes des maléfices des Mangemorts. Ils étaient encore nombreux à souffrir des sortilèges et des potions inventées par les adeptes du mage noir, qui avait inventé des choses plus cruelles les unes que les autres. Il voulait continuer à se racheter en les soignant ou du moins en les aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Une des potions que Rogue lui avait apprise était la base d'un antidote pour de nombreux sorts. Drago en confectionna quelques-unes et il pût ainsi soigner des victimes du mage noir lui-même. Cette potion étant hautement difficile et instable, il garda la recette pour lui comme le lui avait conseillé Rogue.

Deux ans après la fin de la guerre, Drago et Hermione avaient décidé de se marier. Et c'est là que la vie de Drago avait basculé. Alors que sa future femme se baladait dans le parc avec Narcissa, Lucius avait débarqué et les avait tué toutes les deux de sang-froid. C'est Drago qui avait découvert les corps. Il s'était alors chargé d'exécuter son père à coup de Doloris. Il ne lui avait laissé aucun répit et s'était acharné sur lui jusqu'à ce que Potter et Weasley l'en empêchent. Il avait ensuite enterré le corps de son père au fin fond du parc, en espérant secrètement que des animaux sauvages se chargeraient de sa dépouille.

Avant que tout le monde prenne pitié de lui, il avait décidé de s'exiler loin de l'Angleterre et surtout loin du monde sorcier. Il avait choisi une région du monde morne et triste : l'Etat de Washington aux Etats-Unis. Il avait décidé de faire un pied de nez au destin et de se battre pour se construire une vie encore plus riche que celle qu'il aurait eue en héritant de ses parents.

Il avait alors choisi de se lancer dans la bourse. Il avait réussi à se faire un peu connaitre dans le milieu, du fait de ses qualités de manipulateur et surtout de charmeur. Dès qu'il eut un peu d'argent de côté, il avait commencé à investir dans l'immobilier. Au fur et à mesure, sa richesse grandit et il continua d'investir dans différents domaines. Sa notoriété grandissante aidant, il créa une entreprise de technologie de pointe, qui fit plusieurs découvertes, achevant ainsi de le rendre célèbre mais surtout immensément riche. Il quitta le monde de la finance pour gérer son empire en continuant de multiplier les investissements et les créations innovantes.

Il était resté seul pendant de nombreuses années mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Lumen, sa vision de la vie était redevenue positive et l'image d'Hermione dans sa belle robe de mariée commençait peu à peu à laisser place à celle de Lumen Pelford, une jeune fille à l'apparence tout à fait banale mais au charme irrésistible. Il était attiré par elle comme un papillon par la lumière.

Et cette fois ci, il ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son bonheur.

_\- Quelques jours plus tard, de l'autre côté de l'océan Atlantique -_

_ J'ai faim Robert ! Cria un homme d'âge mûr assis paresseusement dans le canapé d'une maison de campagne.

_ J'arrive tout de suite Monsieur, répondit une voix du fin fond de la cuisine.

_ Tout de suite n'est pas assez vite à mon goût espèce de gros paresseux. Je le veux dans mon assiette avant d'avoir eu le temps de baisser les yeux vers la table basse !

Un homme âgé arriva alors et déposa une assiette de lasagnes sur la table puis repartit docilement en cuisine.

_ Et je mange comment ? Avec mes mains ? Je ne suis pas comme vous les moldus ! Je suis quelqu'un de civilisé qui mange avec des couverts. Dépêche toi un peu !

Le fameux Robert revint quelques secondes plus tard, un immense couteau de cuisine à la main. Il s'élança sur Lucius, qui dégaina sa baguette et lui lança un énième impérium. Depuis qu'il avait rampé dans cette maison campagnarde de moldus, il avait du lancer le sortilège impardonnable des milliers de fois sur le couple de moldus qui l'habitaient. Ces derniers résistaient de plus en plus facilement au sortilège et il devait le renouveler au moins tous les deux jours, ce qui commençait à devenir un problème. Robert lâcha immédiatement le couteau puis retourna docilement à la cuisine et lui ramena des couverts propres ainsi qu'une serviette de table immaculée. Une voix retentit de la pièce d'à côté.

_ Monsieur Lucius, préférez vous que je parfume votre linge à l'essence de lavande ou à celle de thym ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Lucius soupira. Le gros problème du sortilège de l'impérium était qu'à chaque renouvèlement du sort, les moldus oubliaient tous ce qu'il avait pu leur dire avant. Selon lui, cela était du au fait que contrairement aux sorciers, les moldus n'utilisaient pas assez la capacité de leur cerveau et que cela affectait leur mémoire. Ils n'étaient que des êtres faibles, juste bons à être maltraités et dirigés après tout.

_ Aucun des deux Mary ! Je vous le répète bien assez merde !

_ D'accord Monsieur Lucius, répondit gaiement la vieille femme.

Il s'attaqua à son plat de lasagnes. Il détestait profondément les moldus depuis toujours mais il ne pouvait pas nier que ces deux la cuisinaient vraiment bien, beaucoup mieux que tous les elfes de maison qu'il avait pu avoir au cours de sa vie. Il songea avec amusement qu'il avait à sa disposition des moldus de maison maintenant.

Quand il avait pris possession de la maison et de ses habitants, il avait immédiatement banni tous les appareils qui ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Mais très vite il s'était rendu compte que certains étaient utiles, et notamment la télévision, qui lui avait permis de prendre des nouvelles du monde entier. C'est en la regardant qu'il avait compris que la guerre avait été perdue pour eux et que les moldus vivaient parfaitement tranquillement.

Mais ce qui l'avait mis complètement hors de rage, c'était de voir son fils se pavaner à la télévision moldue, en prenant le nom de sa faible et traîtresse de mère. Depuis qu'il avait fricoté avec cette sang de bourbe, Drago ne méritait même plus le nom de Malefoy. Il était pire qu'un sang de bourbe à ses yeux. Il semblait avoir réussi dans la vie et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'un reportage ne lui soit consacré. Lucius avait également fait commander à Mary le numéro spécial avec son interview exclusive et son contenu l'avait fait vomir. Il parlait de ses parents et notamment de son père dont il refusait de porter le nom. Un ramassis de conneries selon Lucius. Après tout ce n'était qu'un sale traître à son sang et il méritait bien de rester chez les moldus à faire joujou avec de l'argent sans aucune valeur.

Lucius rumina encore une énième fois la traîtrise de son fils. Lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard, ce dernier avait commencé à fricoter avec Hermione Granger, la plus célèbre des miss-je-sais-tout, sang de bourbe et meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Ils avaient réussi à garder leur relation secrète grâce à l'aide du meilleur et seul ami de Drago, Blaise Zabini, qui les couvrait à chaque occasion. La sang de bourbe avait alors embrouillé l'esprit de Drago et ce dernier avait commencé à devenir un agent double. Il avait poussé le bouchon jusqu'à réaliser la mission ordonnée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais en permettant à Hermione de tout préparer pour qu'il y ait un minimum de dégât. Lors de l'escapade de Potter, Weasley et Granger, Drago avait régulièrement envoyé des informations à Granger afin de l'aider dans sa tâche, participant grandement aux avancés des trois jeunes. Il avait même distrait sa tante Bellatrix pour qu'Hermione puisse s'échapper quand ils furent tous les trois capturés.

C'est à ce moment là que Lucius avait commencé à avoir des doutes sur l'implication de son fils dans le camp du mage noir. Il s'était alors aperçu que plusieurs papiers extrêmement importants avaient été copiés magiquement. Il avait alors intercepté un hibou envoyé par son fils à une certaine Emma Watson. Il avait examiné le courrier et jeté quelques sortilèges de pure magie noire et avait alors lu le contenu du courrier, qui contenait une lettre d'amour enflammé pour la sang de bourbe Granger ainsi que la liste des prochaines victimes moldues planifiées par les mangemorts.

Lucius avait donc mis un point d'honneur à traquer Granger et ses acolytes afin de tuer ces derniers de sang froid, en prenant plaisir à torturer la sang de bourbe qui avait volé le cœur et l'âme de son fils. Il n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps puisqu'ils avaient débarqué à Poudlard très peu de temps après. Après la victoire de Potter sur Voldemort, il s'était fait tout petit et avait quitté le périmètre proche de l'école pendant quelques temps. Il avait ensuite eu vent du parfait amour que filait son fils avec la sang de bourbe à travers la Gazette du sorcier. A l'annonce de leur mariage prochain, deux ans seulement après la fin de la guerre, il n'avait pas pu se retenir et avait planifié un plan machiavélique.

La couverture médiatique de ce mariage contre nature était telle que le lieu même avait fuité dans la presse. Lucius avait alors débarqué juste avant la cérémonie et avait tué de sang froid Hermione Granger alors que cette dernière faisait un tour dans le jardin du manoir Malefoy avec Narcissa, lieu dans lequel Narcissa avait autorisé son fils à se marier avec la sang de bourbe Granger. Narcissa aimait beaucoup Hermione et c'est pourquoi Lucius n'avait pas longtemps hésité avant de la tuer à son tour. Mais Drago avait débarqué et lui avait asséné de multiples doloris, le laissant ainsi pour mort au fond du jardin du manoir. Il l'avait ensuite recouvert sommairement de terre avant d'emporter les dépouilles de sa petite amie et de sa mère, ravagé par le chagrin.

Lucius avait repris conscience, sans aucune notion du temps. Le parc du manoir était désert et il avait rampé en dehors du domaine. Il avait ensuite traversé une forêt pendant deux jours puis était arrivé devant une maison moldue qu'il avait investie sur le champ en jetant le sortilège de l'impérium à ses habitants, deux moldus âgés et trop vieux pour se défendre.

Mais il était malheureusement trop faible pour s'occuper seul de lui et les deux moldus avaient été son seul moyen de survivre pendant plus d'un an. Puis il s'était rendu compte que cela était beaucoup plus confortable pour lui de rester ici pour reprendre complément des forces et qu'il pourrait prendre sa revanche plus tard.

Et il n'avait pas été déçu d'attendre. Car non seulement son fils semblait réussir parfaitement chez les moldus, mais il semblait également que ce dernier avait trouvé une petite amie, selon les magazines people moldus que recevait Mary chaque semaine. C'était donc l'occasion rêvée pour prendre sa revanche sur son fils et torturer puis assassiner sa petite amie moldue avant de le tuer à son tour.

Lucius relut attentivement l'article de presse moldu traitant de cette fameuse Lumen Pelford, qui faisait verdir de jalousie les femmes célibataires du monde entier. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt mignonne mais jamais Lucius ne pourrait laisser passer un tel l'affront. Il lut qu'elle était diplômée dans l'enseignement. Très bien, il allait pouvoir lui donner une bonne leçon.

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit retour dans la passé vous a plu et vous a appris plein de choses sur la décision de Drago de s'exiler dans le monde moldu.**

**Qu'avez vous penser de son idylle avec Hermione ? J'avais semer de gros indices dans les chapitres précédents, peut être l'avez vous vu venir.**

**Est ce que le personnage de Lucius vous plait ? Je l'ai toujours imaginé comme ça, pas de rédemption pour ce grand méchant mangemort selon moi :)**

**Merci encore pour me lire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une critique négative, positive ou négative sur cette fanfiction, à laquelle je répondrais avec plaisir ! (et avec retard sans doute ^^)**

**Mille bisous**

**Zezely**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooooo ! Je suis fière de moi, il est 9h31 et je publie ce chapitre héhé ^^**

**Aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre plein de choses et un évènement fera basculer l'histoire dans un autre monde ... Je vous en ai déjà trop dit, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (ô grande prêtresse de l'écriture !) et presque plus rien à EL James, si ce n'est le titre.**

**Merci merci merci merci à Morwenedhel pour la correction de cette fanfiction :)**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que Lumen et Drago filaient le parfait amour, entre Seattle et Portland. Quand Drago lui avait raconté son histoire, et les terribles drames qu'il avait dû endurer, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de craquer encore un peu plus pour lui. La mort de sa fiancée le jour de leur mariage, et de sa mère qui plus est, l'avait complétement anéantie et elle se rendait compte qu'aujourd'hui elle l'aidait à se reconstruire.

Elle s'était également sentie très petite et inintéressante après le portrait de la fameuse Hermione Granger que lui avait dressé Drago. Elle semblait avoir été une jeune femme exceptionnelle et très brillante dans de nombreux domaines. De plus, sa condition de fille de non sorcier en faisait quelqu'un de plus exceptionnel encore. Mais Drago avait tout de suite rassuré Lumen quand elle lui avait fait part de ses sentiments en lui disant qu'elle était elle aussi exceptionnelle à sa façon et que c'est grâce à elle qu'il revivait enfin.

Après de nombreuses discussions avec son Apollon, elle avait fini par accepter le poste qu'il lui proposait dans un des lycées les plus huppés de Seattle. La rentrée était dans moins de deux semaines maintenant et elle avait déjà préparé tous ses cours et quelques contrôles. Après son entretien avec la directrice de l'établissement, elles avaient toutes les deux convenu que le poste de professeur d'économie était le meilleur pour Lumen, qui avait de solides connaissances sur ce sujet.

Elle avait dû aborder avec Théodore, son ancien patron désormais, l'incident du lycée St George. Ils s'étaient violemment disputés quand Lumen avait fini par aborder le sujet de la magie. Théodore avait accusé Drago Black de l'avoir ensorcelée et la contrôler. Il avait ensuite crié qu'il l'aimait depuis déjà quelques années et qu'il pensait qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments pour lui. Elle avait répliqué qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu et que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il s'était fait des films tout seul. Quand elle avait fait mine de quitter le bar, il avait sorti de sa poche un bout de bois qu'elle soupçonna être une baguette magique. Elle avait alors quitté le bar en courant, paniquée à l'idée de se prendre un sort. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Drago car elle savait très bien que ce dernier irait tout droit au bar pour défigurer Théodore et même s'il le méritait, Lumen ne voulait pas lui attirer plus d'ennui.

Sa relation avec le beau milliardaire allait donc pour le mieux. Elle avait choisi un appartement près de son futur lieu de travail, choix qui lui avait valu quelques crises de Drago, qui trouvait profondément stupide qu'elle prenne un appartement alors que lui possédait un immense loft en plein centre-ville. Mais elle tenait à garder son indépendance. En plus, Lou-Anne venait de lui annoncer qu'elle aussi devait aller sur Seattle car elle venait de dégoter un job dans le journal de la ville, suite à son article sur Drago Black. Et elle ne voulait pas être très éloignée d'un certain métis aux cheveux tressés plein de breloques. Elles étaient donc reparties de plus belle pour une colocation, Lou-Anne ayant adoré le mignon petit appartement que Lumen avait choisi.

Mais une ombre planait au milieu de toutes ces bonnes choses qui arrivaient à Lumen. La jeune femme toujours plongée dans le coma suite à un maléfice était une source de questionnements pour Lumen. Elle comprenait parfaitement que Drago ne veuille plus mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans le monde magique, surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris pour la mort horrible de sa fiancée et de sa mère. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser à cette pauvre femme et à tous ses amis, sa famille, son mari … Dès qu'elle abordait le sujet avec Drago, il se braquait ou changeait de sujet. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour se la sortir de la tête. Ou alors réussir à convaincre Drago de faire quelque chose pour elle.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le destin, enfin deux sorciers, allait lui donner un sacré coup de pouce.

Alors qu'elle déballait tranquillement ses cartons dans sa nouvelle chambre, la sonnette de l'appartement retenti. La personne à l'entrée n'enlevait pas son doigt du bouton, ce qui faisait un bruit assourdissant dans toutes les pièces. Lumen pesta puis ouvra la porte violemment, sans même regarder qui c'était. Elle se retrouva face à face avec les deux sorciers qui s'étaient disputés avec Drago au sujet de la jeune fille dans le coma c'est-à-dire son mari et son frère.

Elle les fit entrer sans dire un mot et leur désigna le sofa tout juste arrivé de son ancien appartement. Le roux s'y assit mais le brun resta debout, nerveux. Il tournait entre ses doigts ce que Lumen supposa être une baguette magique et semblait préoccupé. Comme ils ne semblaient pas prêts à parler, Lumen toussota légèrement, comme pour leur rappeler sa présence, tout en asseyant sur un carton un peu bancal. Cela fit réagir le roux, qui ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de parler.

« Je … enfin nous sommes désolés de débarquer comme ça chez vous mademoiselle Pelford. Mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. Malefoy est si têtu et … » bégaya-t-il.

« Black » le coupa sèchement Lumen, sachant pertinemment que son beau blond le préférait.

« Oui Black enfin passons. Nous sommes ici car nous sommes sûrs que vous êtes la seule personne qui peut le faire changer d'avis. A propos de Ginny. »

Lumen leva un sourcil. Ces temps ci elle avait effectivement beaucoup pensé à cette fameuse Ginny et cela la mettait mal à l'aise de savoir que les deux sorciers savaient qu'ils pouvaient se tourner vers elle.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? » demanda-t-a elle plus méchamment qu'elle n'avait voulu.

« Et bien vous avez fait la une des magazines people ces derniers temps. Harry est auror. » dit-il en désignant le brun, qui continuait à tourner comme un lion en cage. « C'est la police moldue enfin non sorcière. Mais nous avons accès aux fichiers des moldus et ça n'a pas été long pour vous retrouver, surtout que vous venez tout juste de signer un nouveau bail de location donc … »

« Que voulez vous de moi messieurs ? »

« C'est assez simple en fait. Nous aimerions que vous convainquiez Male … Black de venir préparer l'antidote pour Ginny. La situation a évolué et … »

« Elle est enceinte. » le coupa le brun en cessant brusquement de faire le tour du sofa. « Elle est enceinte. » répéta-t-il. « Bordel de merde. Elle est enceinte et sous l'emprise d'un maléfice quasi-incurable. Les jours du bébé sont en danger si on ne la soigne pas très vite. Je vous en prie vous devez m'aider, je ne peux pas les perdre tous les deux. S'il vous plait. » conclut-il.

Lumen sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux face à la détresse de cet homme. Elle lui rappela l'expression de Drago quand il lui avait raconté l'assassinat de sa fiancée et de sa mère.

« Je vais tout faire pour tenter de le convaincre croyez moi. Il ne pourra pas être insensible à votre détresse. » dit-elle en se levant pour poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du brun. « C'est bien Harry votre prénom ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête.

« Et bien Harry, je ferais tout pour que Drago lui fabrique ce maudit antidote. »

Les deux sorciers quittèrent l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard. Lou-Anne arriva juste après leur départ, suivi de Blaise, le beau métis. Ces deux-là se voyaient assez régulièrement et bien qu'ils persistaient à le nier, Lumen savait très bien qu'ils avaient déjà passé le cap de l'amitié. Plusieurs fois même. Elle décida donc de les laisser dans leur petite bulle et fila chez Drago. Elle n'avait qu'à faire une quinzaine de stations pour se retrouver au pied de l'immeuble.

Au bout d'à peine une demi-heure, elle sonna à l'entrée et la voix grave du garde du corps/chauffeur de Drago retentit. Elle dut décliner son identité et fut identifiée par caméra surveillance avant de pouvoir rentrer. Le garde du corps/chauffeur, qui s'appelait en réalité Mickaël l'attendait l'ascenseur. Il la fit monter puis ils se rendirent à l'étage de la résidence. Quand elle mit un pas dans l'immense loft, Drago lui sauta dessus comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un mois alors qu'ils avaient été diner la veille au soir.

« Tu m'as manqué. » dit-il en embrassant délicatement ses lèvres. « Quelque chose ne va pas. » dit il en reculant lentement.

Lumen fut surprise. Un chaste baisé lui avait transmis toute sa peine et sa crainte pour la vie de Ginny et de son bébé. Elle se dirigea vers un des canapés et s'y installa. Drago resta debout, un peu sur la défensive.

« J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout Drago. Je sais que tu auras envie de me couper dès le début mais je veux que tu me promettes d'écouter très attentivement ce que je vais te dire, sans sourciller. Ensuite tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Et je te préviens, il y a une bonne et une mauvaise réponse. C'est clair ? »

Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer, visiblement inquiet.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir sinon tu risques de tourner longtemps en rond. » le prévint-elle.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis, la tête légèrement penchée vers la droite, signe qu'il écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Lumen ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant ses manières si touchantes mais se promit de rester forte.

« J'ai eu la visite de deux anciennes connaissances à toi aujourd'hui. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. »

« Oh les fils de … » dit-il en rougissant une fraction de seconde.

« Drago ! » le réprimanda Lumen. « Laisse-moi finir. Je pense que tu te doutes du motif de leur visite. Ils m'ont demandé de venir te convaincre d'aller sauver Ginny. »

Drago bouillait sur place et il se leva d'un bond. Il se précipita vers Lumen, les yeux fous et approcha son visage très près du sien.

« Je leur ai déjà dit que je n'irai pas. » dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Lumen se releva et Drago suivit le mouvement en maintenant son visage très près du sien. Elle commença à avoir peur. Le regard du beau blond brillait de rage et elle ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Elle recula vers le mur, prise au piège. Drago plaça ses mains des deux côtés de sa tête et coinça son genou entre ses jambes. Prisonnière, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Elle est enceinte ! » cria-t-elle soudainement. « Ginny est enceinte Drago ! Elle est enceinte ! » répéta-t-elle encore et encore.

Le poing droit de Drago se crispa et il mit un coup de poing dans le mur, juste à côté de la tête de Lumen. Elle poussa un cri et réussit à se dégager de son emprise pour se réfugier de l'autre côté du sofa. Drago, le poing ensanglanté, glissa par terre et ne bougea plus. Elle se décida à se rapprocher de lui. Comme il n'avait aucune réaction, elle courut vers la cuisine pour prendre un torchon et quelques glaçons. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et posa le torchon froid sur son poing. Il ne bougeait toujours pas mais elle voyait dans ses yeux une grande douleur qui avait remplacé sa rage.

« Drago. » commença-t-elle doucement. « La douleur que tu as dans tes yeux, celle que tu avais quand tu m'as raconté la mort d'Hermione et de ta mère. Harry avait la même quand il m'a parlé de sa femme et de son bébé. Il ne peut perdre sa femme et son bébé tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas juste. Tu ne peux pas lui imposer de vivre ce que tu as vécu alors que tu as toutes les cartes en main pour faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas encore une fois. »

Il la regarda avec une grande peine.

« Hermione voulait un enfant. Cela faisait quelques mois que nous faisions en sorte qu'elle tombe enceinte mais il s'est avéré qu'elle était stérile. » annonça-t-il, la voix tremblante.

« Raison de plus Drago. Je suis sûre qu'Hermione aurait voulu que tu soignes Ginny, d'autant plus qu'elle est enceinte. »

Il la regarda avec des yeux larmoyants et Lumen s'en voulut à mort de se servir d'Hermione comme argument. Mais vu le regard qu'il lui lançait, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Puis il reprit de la contenance, comme ci rien n'était arrivé. Il avait le chic pour passer d'une émotion très forte à la plus totale indifférence, avec le visage fermé qui ne laissait passer aucune émotion.

« Et bien je suppose que j'irai passer le weekend à Londres. » dit-il d'un ton froid.

« Drago. » soupira Lumen.

« Tu peux comprendre que je ne saute pas de joie à l'idée de retourner chez les sorciers Lumen. Tu sais tout ce que j'ai vécu là-bas. Et si j'y retourne, c'est uniquement pour ce bébé. »

« J'y retourne ? Tu comptes y aller seul ? » s'étonna Lumen.

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais t'emmener avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Il est absolument hors de question que je t'emmène avec moi tu m'entends ? »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Le monde de la magie est sombre et plein de gens qui détestent encore les moldus. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de t'y emmener et de t'y perdre. Je ne souhaite pas te mêler à tout ça. »

« Je veux prendre le risque. Drago, toi et moi on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps et pourtant tu connais déjà toute ma vie, et même des choses que j'ignore j'en suis sûre. J'aimerais te connaitre pleinement. »

« C'est la partie de ma vie que tu ne veux pas connaitre je t'assure. »

« Tu m'en a déjà tellement dit. Je connais ton passé et tes erreurs mais qui n'en fait pas ? Je suis prête à m'imprégner de Drago Malefoy. »

Il la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« T'imprégner de Drago Malefoy tu dis ? » répéta-t-il. « Et si je te propose de me découvrir réellement maintenant, qu'est ce que tu réponds ? »

« Oui » souffla Lumen.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa avec passion. Lumen sentit des millions de papillons s'envoler dans son ventre. Les mains de Drago glissèrent sous son tee-shirt. Le contact de ses mains enflamma la peau de Lumen. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort avant. Ses caresses et ses baisers lui faisaient perdre l'équilibre. Il la soutint dans ses bras tout en la guidant vers une porte que Lumen n'avait pas encore franchie et qui s'avéra déboucher sur une somptueuse chambre.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que ce que vous avez appris vous a surpris.**

**See you next week :)**

**Mille bisous**

**Zezely**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! Et pour deux semaines de suite, le chapitre right in time ! ^^ Je vais demander une médaille ! **

**Blague à part, merci de continuer à me suivre et à me lire cela me fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis en ce moment même, jeudi 2 avril à 11h50, à 1000 vues très exactement ! **

**Je vous livre la suite sans tarder, qui j'espère vous plaira toujours.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mon idole, mon modèle, ma déesse ! Aujourd'hui on retrouve un élément de EL James bien qu'un peu modifié, vous verrez ;)**

**Toujours un grand merci à Morwenedhel qui a pris le temps de corriger toute cette histoire !**

**Réponse :**

**Nadra : merci pour ta review ! Et oui il fallait bien un élément déclencheur pour que sieur Malefoy bouge son adorable popotin du monde moldu ! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

* * *

Lumen se réveilla dans des draps très doux et agréables au toucher, de la soie sans doute. Elle ne reconnaissait rien autour d'elle, ce qui la fit paniquer quelques secondes. Elle entendit une lente respiration derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et tomba du lit en s'emmêlant dans les draps. En piteuse état, elle tenta de se relever sans bruit mais un rire gai l'interrompit.

« J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu. » dit Drago en sortant la tête de par-dessus le lit.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents et Lumen rougit. Elle devait être ridicule emmêlée dans des draps et complètement nue. Complètement nue ? Elle rougit de plus belle en se rappelant finalement de ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit tandis que Drago la regardait avec un regard tendre. Il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Lumen l'attrapa avec timidité et rejoint le beau blond sous la couette. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant près d'une heure, à discuter de plein de choses et notamment du travail de Lumen qui commençait dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Lumen essaya de dévier de sujet afin d'aborder leur escapade dans le monde magique mais Drago détournait la situation habilement à chaque fois, de multiples façons.

Ils se levèrent vers 10h et Drago prépara un petit-déjeuner royal, à la mode anglaise. Il lui prépara des pancakes, des beans, des toasts et des œufs Bénédicte. Lumen y vit un signe qu'il considérait de l'emmener avec lui à Londres le lendemain. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de mâcher en silence.

« Mickaël. »dit Drago sans prévenir.

L'homme arriva deux secondes plus tard, comme s'il savait à l'avance que son patron allait l'appeler.

« Je prends ma journée ainsi que tout mon weekend. Veuillez annuler tous mes rendez-vous s'il vous plait Mickaël. »

Ce dernier acquiesça et sortit de la pièce d'un pas strict.

« Nous partons en voyage. » conclut Drago en jetant un coup d'œil à Lumen.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse. Elle sentait vraiment qu'il souhaitait lui montrer tous les aspects de sa vie, même les plus sombres. Lumen se sentait toute petite. Elle qui avait eu une vie des plus banales, elle n'avait rien à offrir en retour à Drago, si ce n'est toute son admiration et peut-être aussi de l'amour. Oui sûrement. De l'amour.

Drago débarrassa les assiettes et les verres puis tendit la main vers Lumen. Il la guida vers une pièce au fond du loft. Elle ne possédait ni poignée ni verrou et Lumen se demanda comment elle pouvait bien s'ouvrir. Elle vit Drago poser sa main au milieu de la porte et cette dernière s'illumina brièvement. Un petit clic se fit entendre puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Drago s'effaça pour laisser Lumen entrer la première dans la pièce. Cette dernière était très sombre et elle ne distinguait rien. Derrière elle, Drago empoigna un objet et sa voix s'éleva.

« Lumos. »

Une boule de lumière apparut au bout de la baguette que tenait le jeune milliardaire. Lumen s'émerveilla devant la beauté de cette sphère lumineuse. Elle devinait autour d'eux des objets mais n'arrivait pas à les identifier. Drago fit un mouvement de baguette vers le haut et la boule s'éleva pour aller se placer près du plafond au centre de la pièce. Cette dernière s'illumina toute entière et Lumen n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries vertes et rouges, respectivement ornées d'un serpent argenté et d'un lion doré. Elle vu également des chaudrons et de multiples flacons remplis d'ingrédients étranges, beaucoup de livres enfin de grimoires, des uniformes noirs, des écharpes vertes et grises ainsi que plein d'autres objets incongrus. Elle vu également une collection de balais.

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Les sorcières volent vraiment sur des balais ? » demanda Lumen en souriant.

« Et bien oui. Les légendes s'inspirent toujours de faits réels n'est-ce-pas ? » Répondit-il en s'approchant des engins. « A vrai dire les hommes aussi savent voler. J'étais extrêmement bon à ça d'ailleurs. » Continua-t-il en effleurant un des balais.

« Bon à quoi ? En pirouette ? »

« Et bien tu te rappelles que je t'ai parlé du Quiddich non ? C'est le sport que nous pratiquons sur des balais. J'avais le poste d'attrapeur et j'étais bien meilleur que Potter à l'école. Même si personne ne m'a jamais cru. » dit-il en souriant d'un air nostalgique.

Les yeux de Drago balayèrent la pièce en s'arrêtant sur chaque objet.

« Ca a dû être dur pour toi d'abandonner tout ça derrière toi. » dit Lumen.

« Au début je venais presque tous les jours voir tout ça. Ils me faisaient penser à elle. J'ai gardé toutes ses cochonneries de Gryffondor et tous ses satanés bouquins qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle. Puis quand j'ai emménagé ici, j'ai aménagé cette pièce mais je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis. Cela fait maintenant deux ans. Venir ici avec toi aujourd'hui montre à quel point tu m'as changé Lumen. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Avant quand je voyais tout cela, tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était Hermione. Je la revoyais rayonnante dans sa robe de mariée que j'avais aperçue malgré la fameuse malédiction. Je pleurais souvent aussi et c'est pourquoi j'ai cessé de venir. Mais aujourd'hui je suis là et même si je pense à elle, je n'ai plus de regrets sur la vie que j'aurais pu avoir. Tu es là, à mes côtés et je me sens bien pour la première fois. Tu me fais revivre. Merci Lumen. »

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux immédiatement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration. Et même si les trois mots qu'elle attendait n'étaient pas sortis de la bouche du beau blond, elle savait qu'il les ressentait. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Lumen recula légèrement et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux.

« Bon alors, tu me montres ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? »

« Tout. »

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures dans la salle. Drago lui fit la démonstration de quelques sorts, la fit monter sur le balai à un mètre seulement du sol et enfila à contre cœur une de ses tenues d'écolier. Ils ressortirent quand la faim se fit cruellement ressentir. Drago du expliquer longuement à Lumen que la magie ne pouvait pas créer de la nourriture, que c'était impossible même si elle avait du mal à le comprendre.

Ils déjeunèrent dehors, dans un restaurant français tout à fait charmant. Lumen continua de harceler Drago de multiples questions sur la magie et elle voyait que ce dernier prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à lui expliquer ce qui avait été son univers pendant plus de vingt ans de sa vie. Elle commençait tout doucement à comprendre que cela lui avait plus manqué que ce que lui-même imaginait. Il semblait transporté par ce qu'il racontait et ses descriptions rendaient réelles aux yeux de Lumen des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu concevoir.

« Quand partons nous ? » lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Ce soir. Je vais envoyer un message à Potter pour le prévenir que je serais demain à la première heure dans la chambre de Ste Mangouste de mini belette. »

« Mini belette ? » demanda Lumen en levant un sourcil.

« C'est une longue histoire. » répondit-il en souriant.

« Et où irons nous dormir ? Chez toi ? »

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit et Lumen sut qu'elle avait posé une question très stupide.

« Chez Blaise. Sa mère lui a légué une immense fortune et plusieurs demeures, dont un appartement dans le Londres sorcier. Ce sera très bien et c'est juste à côté de l'hôpital. »

Elle se tut pendant que Drago paya l'addition. Son ton avait été très froid et elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir osé parler de dormir chez lui sachant tout ce qu'il y avait vécu. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'immeuble de Drago.

« Je vais rentrer à l'appartement Drago. Je vais préparer mes affaires et prévenir Lou-Anne. Tu veux que je demande à Blaise qu'il nous donne les clés de son appartement ? »

« Et comment est-ce que tu verrais Blaise ? » demanda Drago, surpris.

« Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Lui et Lou-Anne sont très proches. »

« Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Déjà à Poudlard il courait après toutes les filles possibles. »

« Lou-Anne n'est pas une trainée ! » s'indigna Lumen. « Elle l'apprécie beaucoup et avant de coucher ensemble, ils ont passé beaucoup de temps à discuter et à apprendre à se connaitre. Enfin je crois. »

« Zabini est très doué pour ça. Tout comme Nott d'ailleurs. Ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas cherché à te séduire. Belle comme tu es. »

Lumen rougit. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de sa dernière conversation avec son ancien patron et ami. Drago vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et la regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« Tu ne me dis pas tout Lumen Pelford et ça devient lassant. »

« Tu sais j'ai du aller voir Théodore pour quitter définitivement mon job dans son bar et »

« Tu as été le voir ? Sans me le dire ? » s'indigna-t-il.

« Quand je t'ai dit que j'avais démissionné, qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait ? »

« Que tu n'y étais pas retourné. »

« On ne démissionne pas comme ça Drago. J'ai du y aller, emmener une lettre et puis j'avais envie de discuter avec lui de ce qui c'est passé au lycée. »

« Tu aurais du m'en parler. » gronda-t-il.

« Je savais très bien que tu réagirais comme ça. Mais c'est du passé maintenant. Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Calme toi. »

« Avec lui on est jamais sûr de rien tu sais. Il a toujours été très … extrême. »

« Je peux me défendre toute seule Drago Black. » dit Lumen un tantinet vexée.

« Même face à une baguette magique ? » dit-il en retrouvant son sourire.

« S'il est assez fourbe pour s'attaquer à moi avec sa baguette, je sais que tu seras là pour me sauver. » répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement avant de rejoindre la station de métro. Pendant la petite demi-heure que dura le trajet, elle repensa à la nuit merveilleuse qu'elle venait de passer. Sa première fois avait été parfaite selon elle car elle l'avait passée avec un homme qu'elle appréciait vraiment, qu'elle aimait vraiment. Elle avait eu d'autres occasions d'expérimenter les plaisirs du corps notamment au lycée et à l'université mais elle se sentait un peu vieux jeu et voulait se réserver à un homme qu'elle aimerait et qui l'aimerait en retour. Et même si Drago n'avait pas exprimé clairement ses sentiments, elle avait bien lu entre les lignes.

Elle arriva à son appartement. Lou-Anne et Blaise étaient en train de discuter sur le canapé, très proches l'un de l'autre. Blaise avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Lou-Anne et la faisait descendre et monter très sensuellement. Lumen passa devant eux en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer leur proximité. Elle entra directement dans sa chambre et fouina dans ses cartons afin de trouver quelles affaires elle allait porter.

Elle ne se posait jamais vraiment la question de comment elle était habillée avant de rencontrer Drago. Maintenant elle faisait attention aux concordances de couleurs et avait fait un tri de sa garde-robe. Leur sortie imminente dans le monde magique la questionnait encore plus. Drago lui avait dit que le sens de la mode n'était pas du tout le même là-bas et elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle choisit donc deux jeans et quelques tee-shirts tout à fait banals afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Elle se changea et après avoir enfilé une paire de converses noires, elle estima qu'elle avait un look très simple et donc passe partout, même dans le monde sorcier.

Alors qu'elle bouclait sa petite valise, Lou-Anne rentra dans sa chambre en trombe.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque choooooooooose ! » cria-t-elle, hystérique.

« Tu sors avec Blaise. Sans blague ? » répondit Lumen avec un ton sarcastique.

« Comment tu as deviné ? » demanda-t-elle en piquant un fard.

« Ne me prends pas pour une courge Lou-Anne. » dit Lumen en soupirant. « Quand je suis rentrée dans l'appart', il avait sa main sur ta cuisse et je ne pense pas que deux simples amis peuvent être aussi proches. » rajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus doux.

« Il est tellement gentil. Et si attentionné. Et tu as vu cette paire de ». Elle s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Lumen d'un air suspicieux.

« Quoi ? » se braqua son amie immédiatement.

« Il y a quelque chose de changer chez toi. Je n'arrive pas à voir quoi mais … Oh mon Dieu Lumeeeen ! » cria-t-elle.

Lumen rougit instantanément, certaine que sa meilleure amie savait tout pour ses folies nocturnes avec son beau milliardaire.

« C'était comment ? Je veux tout savoir ! Je suis sûre que c'est un bon coup ! »

Lumen rougit de plus belle mais sous l'insistance de son amie, elle céda et commença à raconter quelques détails coquins de sa première nuit d'amour. Elle lui apprit aussi qu'ils partaient tous les deux en weekend à Londres et qu'ils avaient besoin des clés de l'appartement de Blaise, situé en centre-ville.

« Il vient juste de partir mais je vais l'appeler si tu veux. » proposa Lula en sortant son téléphone. « Ça sonne... Oui salut Zab c'est moi. Oui oui. Dis Lumen me dit que Drago et elle partent à Londres pour le weekend et qu'il leur faudrait tes clés d'appart. Oui. Oui tu peux voir ça directement avec lui si tu veux. Hin hin. Oui. Tu sais que moi aussi j'aimerais visiter Londres hein. Enfin je dis ça je dis rien. Oui. Bien sûr. Ok à demain. »

Elle rangea son téléphone et sourit à Lumen.

« Si après seulement quelques semaines de relation il t'emmène à Londres, qu'est-ce que ça sera pour votre premier anniversaire ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Il a des choses à faire là-bas, voir des anciennes connaissances, parler boulot tout ça tout ça. Rien de bien romantique en somme. »

« C'est l'Europe baby, et l'Europe c'est romantique, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

* * *

**Un petit voyage à Londres pour les deux amoureux, mais qu'arrivera-t-il une fois arrivés là bas ? Quelles péripéties vivront le beau sorcier et la sage (plus très maintenant^^) moldue ? Pour le savoir, rendez vous la semaine prochaine !**

**Petit jeu : quel est l'élément de "Cinquante nuances de Grey" que l'on retrouve dans ce chapitre ? Pour celles et ceux qui l'ont lu/vu, c'est trop facile ! ^^**

**Mille bisous**

**Zezely**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Pas beaucoup de vues et pas de review pour le chapitre précédent :( J'espère que ce chapitre là fera meilleure impression. Aujourd'hui, premiers pas ... chancelants dans le monde magique et de nouveaux personnages hauts en couleur !**

**Aujourd'hui on quitte EL James pour se recentrer sur JK Rowling, qui est à l'origine de tous ces merveilleux personnages que j'utilise sans pitié.**

**Merci à Morwenedhel pour la correction ;)**

* * *

La sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement et Lumen se précipita vers la porte afin d'ouvrir à son amant. Il la prit dans ses bras, la renversa et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle rougit mais répondit tendrement au baiser alors que Lou-Anne ricanait sur le canapé.

« Votre carrosse vous attend. » annonça le blond d'un ton solennel. Puis il la regarda de haut en bas et un sourire pointa sur ses lèvres. « Tu ne passeras pas inaperçue là où nous allons. J'espère que la mère de Blaise a laissé quelques robes dans son dressing. »

Lou-Anne se leva immédiatement du canapé, choquée par les propos du milliardaire.

« Elle est très bien comme ça Black ! Pas besoin d'une robe pour flâner à Londres ! »

Drago la regarda avec un air désolé mais retint les commentaires acerbes qui lui montèrent en tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Lula ! » le défendit Lumen. « Nous allons dans un restaurant très chic ce soir mais je n'ai pas la tenue adéquate donc j'ai préféré me mettre à l'aise pour le voyage et faire du shopping sur place. »

Lou-Anne jeta un regard suspicieux à Drago et retourna se tasser au fond du canapé.

« Il faut te dépêcher, notre moyen de transport ne nous attendra pas. » chuchota Drago à l'oreille de sa belle.

« Tu as les clés de l'appartement ? » lui demanda Lumen en enfilant une veste légère.

« Blaise est passé chez moi tout à l'heure pour me les donner. Je l'ai vu plus souvent en quelques semaines que depuis plusieurs années. » Pensa-t-il à voix haute.

« This is the power of love. » chantonna la jeune femme en sortant de l'appartement. « A bientôt Loula ! Je t'envoie un texto dès que je connais l'heure de retour, OK ? » cria-t-elle à sa colocataire.

Cette dernière répondit en lui en envoyant un baiser. Baiser qui eut tout juste le temps de se faufiler à travers la porte ouverte, que Drago claqua sans ménagement.

« Elle m'énerve » bougonna le blond en s'emparant du sac de sa brunette.

« Elle ne peut pas comprendre. » le tempéra Lumen en posant une main sur son épaule.

Drago sourit et l'entraina avec lui dans l'escalier. Mais au lieu de descendre, il la dirigea vers le toit de l'immeuble.

Lumen eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer à voix haute.

« Tu ne m'as rien précisé sur ce fameux moyen de transport. » commença-t-elle doucement.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » dit Drago, faussement blessé.

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais avec toi je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre. »

« Rassure toi je ne vais pas t'enlever sur mon balai magique » ricana Drago.

Lumen rougit instantanément. Encore une fois, elle avait été démasquée avec une grande facilité.

« C'est vraiment à cela que tu pensais ? » rit Drago. « Tu m'enchantes Lumen. » dit-il en en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et lui demanda de compter jusqu'à trois. Au bout de deux, Lumen sentit son ventre se tendre d'une façon abominable. Un tournis s'empara d'elle et elle eut l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle toucha durement le sol et vomit tripes et boyaux. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ne vit qu'un long tunnel lumineux puis perdit connaissance.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle vit le regard inquiet de Drago juste au-dessus d'elle. Alors qu'elle essaya de se relever, une main franche appuya sur son épaule afin de la maintenir au sol. Eberluée, elle se laissa faire.

« Ou suis-je ? » réussit-elle à articuler.

« Tout va bien mon amour. Nous sommes dans le quartier sorcier de Seattle, juste derrière la bibliothèque centrale. »

« Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? » dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

« Chut ne dis rien. » la conjura Drago. « J'aimerais que tu reprennes des forces avant de faire le moindre effort. C'est compris ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête qui lui donna le vertige. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis les rouvrit, en espérant exprimer un air interrogateur afin d'avoir réponses à ses questions.

« Tu n'as pas supporté mon mode de transport. » répondit le blond en lui serrant la main droite. « J'aurais dû me douter que ton corps n'était pas fait pour ce genre de déplacement. Je suis désolé c'est entièrement ma faute. »

Elle leva sa main et caressa la joue de son beau milliardaire. De petites larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et il avait encore ce regard. Celui qu'il avait quand il parlait d'Hermione. Lumen se sentit bouleversée par ce regard et n'arrivait plus à le quitter des yeux.

« Vas te changer Drago, je prends la relève. » dit une voix féminine derrière elle.

« Non je refuse de la quitter. »

« Vas-tu faire un jour ce que je te dit monsieur neuneu ? Je t'ai sorti des vêtements de ta petite sacoche. Alors tu files les enfiler et tu me laisse veiller sur ta moldue Ok ? »

Drago sourit et embrassa Lumen sur le front avant de se lever. Lumen tourna la tête et aperçut la jeune femme qui venait d'enguirlander son amant. Elle était belle, bien que son nez retroussé gâchait un peu l'ensemble. Ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré rendaient justice à la finesse de son visage. Elle portait une longue robe noire qui lui tombait jusqu'à mi mollet. Elle s'avança vers Drago et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement contente de te revoir Drago. Après tout ce temps sans avoir de nouvelles autres que celles des journaux moldus, je commençais à me dire que j'irais bien faire un tour du côté moldu pour te botter les fesses. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Pansy Parkinson. Mais tu sais pourquoi je ne pouvais pas revenir. »

« Je sais mon petit dragon. Maintenant file dans la chambre et vas te passer une robe. Ca fait trop longtemps que tu te ballades en costume ridicule. Et je ne veux pas de ça chez moi, c'est clair ? »

Il s'éloigna tandis que la fameuse Pansy Parkinson se pencha vers Lumen. Elle lui tendit la main, l'incitant ainsi à se relever. Quand elle fut complètement debout, Lumen chancela et Pansy la rattrapa par un bras.

« Alors c'est toi la fameuse Lumen Pelford ? Celle qui fait tourner la tête et chavirer le cœur de l'éternel célibataire Drago Black ? » lui demanda la sorcière en l'aidant à s'assoir.

« Ce n'est pas le titre de la une du People d'hier ? » grimaça Lumen.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à se tenir informé. » répliqua la brune en se relevant. « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

Lumen ne répondit pas. Elle venait juste de découvrir qu'elle se trouvait dans un somptueux appartement et qu'elle était assise sur un canapé digne des plus beaux musées européens. Perdue, elle regarda à droite et à gauche, essayant d'identifier le lieu.

« Bienvenue dans la résidence Flint. » annonça Pansy en lui tendant un verre d'eau. « C'est pas aussi chic que le manoir de mes parents mais on s'en contente. »

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » demanda Lumen en portant le verre à sa bouche.

« Et bien il se trouve que pour votre petite expédition à Londres, Drago avait besoin d'un portoloin. On ne peut pas transplaner sur de si longues distances c'est bien connu. Et la poudre de cheminette n'est pas conseillée non plus d'un pays à un autre, surtout quand il faut traverser un océan. Donc je disais, Drago a réservé deux places pour un portoloin pour Londres et il se trouve que c'est mon mari, Marcus Flint, qui gère les portoloins à destination et à départ de Seattle. Drago devait donc se rendre dans le sas de portoloins, qui se trouve être l'appartement face au nôtre. Et voilà ! C'est pourtant simple non ? »

La moldue la regarda avec des yeux ronds, complètement abasourdie. Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma sans qu'un mot ne sorte. Elle n'avait rien compris au discours de la sorcière brune. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de lui expliquer point par point les basiques des transports sorciers. Lumen essaya de suivre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en faisant appel aux souvenirs de ses conversations avec Drago. Alors que Pansy s'étendait sur les dangers de la fameuse poudre de cheminette, Drago revint.

Lumen le trouva très beau. Il avait revêtu une longue robe noire ample ainsi qu'une cape verte foncé, presque noire. Il avait encore plus de prestance que dans un costume. Il marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à elle et s'agenouilla devant le canapé.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il, un ton inquiet dans la voix.

« Tu es très beau comme ça. » répondit-elle. « Encore plus beau qu'avec ta tenue d'étudiant. »

Drago sourit et se releva.

« Tu lui as donné quelque chose à boire ? » demanda-t-il à Pansy. « Elle a besoin de se réhydrater. »

« J'ai pris grand soin d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit cette dernière en se dirigeant vers une porte. « Je vais lui chercher une robe à moi, celles de la mère de Blaise sont bien trop vulgaires. »

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant seuls les deux amoureux. Lumen se leva à son tour et Drago la serra dans ses bras.

« Bienvenue dans le monde magique. » murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

« Ça m'a l'air merveilleux. » dit-elle en souriant.

« J'ai appelé Mickaël dans la chambre. Mon jet nous attend à l'aéroport de Seattle. Nous partons pour Londres dans deux heures. Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

« Seulement si nous prenons un taxi pour nous rendre à l'aéroport. »

« Adjugé. » conclut le blond avant de l'embrasser.

« Mais je vous en prie, prenez la chambre d'amis. » dit Pansy en entrant dans le salon. « Tiens je t'ai trouvé une robe. » dit-elle à Lumen en lui tendant un long vêtement. « Tu peux aller te changer dans la pièce d'à côté si tu veux. »

Lumen la remercia et attrapa la robe. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle entendit quelques bribes de la conversation entre les deux vieux amis à travers la porte. Théodore Nott en était le sujet principal. Apparemment, ce dernier avait toujours eu des problèmes de comportement et des réactions plus qu'excessives. Depuis leur tendre enfance, il avait des problèmes d'obsession. Pansy en avait fait l'objet au collège mais une intervention du directeur y avait mis fin. Drago avait à son tour été victime de sa folie après son emménagement à Seattle quand Théodore avait choisi de s'y installer afin de le surveiller de près. Mais aujourd'hui, Drago craignait que Lumen ne fût l'objet de son obsession malsaine.

Mal à l'aise, elle enfila la fameuse robe. Elle était bleue foncée, ajustée à la poitrine puis elle s'évasait jusqu'aux pieds. Les manches ¾ tombaient gracieusement le long de la robe. Lumen enfila une paire de chaussures noires au pied du lit. Elle fit un tas avec ses vêtements puis posa sa paire de convers par-dessus. Elle se rapprocha de la porte pour continuer à espionner la conversation qui se déroulait dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Théodore a toujours été un peu cinglé Drago. Mais jamais bien méchant. »

« Il avait des photos de toi dans son coffre à Poudlard je te rappelle. »

« Ça n'a jamais été plus loin. Et puis ses parents étaient tous les deux complètement fous, il n'a pas eu une enfance facile. »

« Nous non plus. Et pourtant nous n'avons jamais harcelé quelqu'un à ce que je sache. » répliqua Drago avec humeur.

« Si tu es tellement effrayé par ce qu'il peut faire, envoie quelqu'un le surveiller. Tu dois en avoir les moyens après tout. » dit sèchement Pansy.

« Oui pourquoi pas. »

Lumen choisit ce moment pour réapparaitre. Elle se dirigea vers son sac et y fourra ses vêtements « moldus ». Elle alla ensuite se planter devant Drago.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout ira bien avec Théodore. Je le connais depuis longtemps et il n'a jamais cherché à me faire de mal. »

« Tu as tout entendu. » soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil luxueux. « Il n'a pas été tendre avec toi lors de notre dernière rencontre. » rappela-t-il.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je me sens en sécurité avec toi Monsieur Black. » Elle hésita un peu avant de rajouter en souriant : « Enfin sauf quand tu me fais transplaner contre ma volonté. »

« Alors bien remise ? » tonna une nouvelle voix qui provenait de l'entrée. « Dur dur le transplanage pour une petite moldue n'est-ce-pas ? » dit un homme imposant en rentrant dans le salon. « Désolé d'arriver si tard mais j'avais un groupe de japonais fous furieux qui repartaient pour Tokyo. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé une seconde de répit avant leur départ. »

« La compagnie de portoloins chinoise vient d'appeler. Tu en as 20 demain qui arrivent de Pékin mon chéri. » dit Pansy en souriant.

« Ces asiatiques vont finir par me rendre chèvre. » conclut le grand brun et s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé à côté de Drago. « Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir vieux gredin. » ajouta-t-il en frottant le crâne de Drago.

« Tu ne m'as jamais appelé vieux gredin. » fit remarqué Drago en se dégageant.

« Et toi tu n'as jamais travaillé dans l'entreprise du portoloin. Cette vie m'a complètement retourné le cerveau. » dit-il en riant.

« Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que Marcus Flint travaillerait dans une entreprise de portoloins, je l'aurais emmené de suite à Sainte Mangouste. » ironisa Drago en frottant à son tour la tête de son vieil ami.

« Et oui que veux tu. Les affaires Flint ont chuté, comme beaucoup d'autres. »

Les trois sorciers se turent et regardèrent dans le vide pendant quelques secondes, comme si ils repensaient à leur passé. Drago secoua la tête violemment en reprenant ses esprits.

« Bon le taxi doit être arrivé maintenant. J'espère que tu n'as pas le mal des transports. » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Lumen.

Cette dernière lui tira la langue et se leva. Pansy lui donna une cape noire et lui dit de la garder. Drago et elle quittèrent l'appartement. Ils montèrent dans un taxi et prirent la route pour l'aéroport.

« Il y a des taxis du côté sorcier ? » s'étonna Lumen au bout de quelques minutes.

« Oui ce sont des sorciers qui assurent le passage entre les deux mondes. »

« Pourquoi ne transplanez vous pas ? »

« Il y a des zones dans lesquelles on ne peut transplaner car elles sont protégées car il y a des moldus. Et certains sorciers n'ont pas de pouvoir, comme je te l'ai expliqué hier. »

Lumen acquiesça, songeuse. Le monde magique était d'une incroyable complexité et elle avait l'impression d'en découvrir de multiples facettes tous les jours. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et furent pris en charge par une hôtesse privée qui les guida vers la piste de décollage. Le jet privé frappé au nom de la société Black les attendait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils décollèrent pour Londres.

* * *

**Et oui, la petite Lumen est de constitution fragile et le transplanage n'est pas fait pour elle ! Pas grave, Monsieur Black a un jet privé, normal quoi ^^ J'ai bien pensé à leur faire faire le voyage en hélicoptère (Charlie Tango dans Cinquante Nuances de Grey) mais faire Seattle - Londres en hélicoptère ça doit être autre chose que Portland-Seattle ^^**

**La semaine prochaine, il y aura beaucoup de oranges, de blanc, de blond et un peu de rouge. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, à la semaine prochaine ! ;)**

**Mille bisous**

**Zezely**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre du jour, chaud devant ! Aujourd'hui, il y a de la magie dans l'air et de nouvelles rencontres pour notre petite moldue.**

**Je vous laisse déguster et vous retrouve en bas.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, "always and forever" (la devise de la famille MIKAELSON dans The Originals n'est-ce-pas ^^).**

**Un grand merci à Morwenedhel pour la correction ! :)**

* * *

Après un vol d'une dizaine d'heures durant lesquels le jeune couple dormit profondément, le jet atterrit à Londres. L'hôtesse personnelle de Drago les guida vers la sortie de l'aéroport et leur proposa de leur appeler un taxi. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent en route. Le blond donna une adresse dans le centre de Londres, un vieux magasin désaffecté selon le chauffeur de taxi, Purge &amp; Pionce Ltd. Ce dernier ne posa pas plus de questions et prit la route.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un quart d'heure de bouchons. Le chauffeur les déposa, prit son argent mais ne put s'empêcher de les regarder de travers. Lumen lui sourit et il partit en haussant les épaules. Elle se tourna vers Drago et le questionna du regard.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi nous as-tu amené ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu ne vois qu'un vieux magasin de vêtements de prolétaires alors que moi je vois le plus grand hôpital sorcier d'Angleterre. »

« C'est ça l'hôpital ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est complètement irresponsable ! » s'exclama Lumen en regardant la devanture dégarnie dans laquelle quelques mannequins sordides étaient restés entreposés.

« Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir ma belle. » dit Drago en s'avançant vers un des mannequins. « Bonjour mademoiselle. Comment allez-vous ? »

Lumen le regarda comme s'il était fou puis la bouche du mannequin s'entrouvrit très légèrement. Elle s'approcha davantage et entendit une voix suave répondre.

« Drago Malefoy. Ca fait très longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu dans le coin. Vous nous honoriez de votre présence très régulièrement il y a de ça quelques années. »

« Ne vous méprenez pas ma douce, je ne suis à Londres que pour quelques jours. »

« Quel dommage ! Qu'est-ce-qui vous amène mon mignon ? »

« Je viens rendre visite à Ginny Potter afin de faire un diagnostic de son état et voir si je peux y remédier. »

« Une sale affaire ce qui est arrivée à cette petite. Enceinte qui plus est. Vous pouvez entrer monsieur Malefoy. »

« Je suis accompagné. Par une moldue. »

« Tenez lui la main et elle traversera la vitre sans problème. »

« Je vous remercie infiniment. »

Drago se tourna et tendit la main à Lumen. Cette dernière avait assisté à l'échange langoureux entre son beau blond et un mannequin de plastique et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Il lui sourit et l'entraina vers la vitrine. Lumen avança avec récalcitrance et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une résistance quand le corps de Drago disparut à travers celle-ci. Il la tira et elle s'engouffra elle aussi à travers le verre.

Une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva dans un hall immense, avec des gens courant dans tous les sens. Partout où elle posait son regard, des gens en uniformes blancs étaient occupés à transporter des patients, triaient des dossiers ou encore fouillaient dans des étagères. Des gens attendaient sur des sièges. Des jeunes étaient bleu ciel recouverts de points jaunes tandis qu'une grand-mère essayait de se défaire d'une plante qui lui enserrait le bras droit. Une femme traversa le hall en criant que vous-savez-qui était de retour. Elle fut arrêtée nette par un des sorciers en blouse blanche qui lui lança un sort.

Lumen s'accrocha inconsciemment au bras de Drago, qui la guida vers l'accueil.

« Bonjour. Je viens voir Ginny Potter s'il vous plait. »

« Déclinez vos identités. » dit l'homme face à eux.

« Drago Black … enfin Malefoy et Lumen Pelford. »

« Drago Abraxas Malefoy, identité confirmée. Aucune correspondance pour Lumen Pelford. »

« Oh euh je ne suis pas une sorcière. » indiqua Lumen en se penchant vers le standardiste.

« Est-ce que vous avez été enregistrée au registre des moldus en visite ? » lui demanda l'homme d'un air las.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Drago en haussant légèrement le ton.

« C'est une des nouvelles directives du bureau des aurors. Tous les moldus en visite doivent s'enregistrer au ministère. » répondit le standardiste d'un ton blasé.

« Maudit Potter. » jura Drago.

« Toujours en train de parler de moi à ce que je vois. Ça n'a pas changé depuis Poudlard, n'est-ce-pas Malefoy ? » fit une voix ironique derrière eux.

Drago fit volte-face et se trouva face à son vieil ennemi. Ce dernier le regarda avec une infime reconnaissance et lui tendit la main. Le blond hésita puis la serra rapidement.

« Ne prends pas la grosse tête Potty. »

« Merci d'être venu. Je te dois bien plus que ma vie sur ce coup là. »

« Tu peux remercier la demoiselle. » bougonna Drago.

Harry Potter fit un clin d'œil à Lumen qui lui répondit par un sourire timide.

« Quand tu auras fini de charmer ma copine tu pourras peut-être me dire ce que c'est que cette foutue mesure sur les moldus en visite. »

« Il reste encore quelques sorciers qui n'apprécient pas les moldus et » commença Harry.

« Ca c'est parce que les aurors ne sont pas foutus d'attraper les derniers mangemorts en liberté. » l'attaqua Drago.

Harry le regarda avec une pointe de colère dans les yeux mais reprit calmement.

« Et comme mesure de protection, recenser les moldus à leur arrivée et à leur départ nous permet de connaitre leurs allers et venues et éviter des disparitions. Nous avons mis cela en place pour les protéger. Et pas pour t'emmerder Malefoy. »

Drago le regarda quelques secondes avant de finalement lui demander s'il avait un formulaire d'enregistrement sur lui. Harry sourit et lui tendit le document. Lumen s'appliqua à le remplir mais n'arrivait pas à se servir correctement de l'immense plume d'oie prêtée par le standardiste. Drago lui prit des mains et l'écouta attentivement afin de remplir correctement tous les champs. Elle vit qu'Harry les regardait du coin de l'œil en souriant.

Après avoir signé le parchemin, Harry demanda à l'auror de garde de Sainte Mangouste de l'envoyer par hibou au ministère de la magie en express. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre de Ginny. Elle occupait une chambre d'une quinzaine de mètres carrés. La pièce était remplie par un lit où reposait une jeune femme rousse avec le ventre très légèrement arrondi. Une demi-douzaine de gens étaient assis autour du lit, chacun vacant à ses occupations mais en jetant régulièrement un œil sur la malade. Tous avaient les cheveux roux. Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années jouait de sa baguette et deux aiguilles tricotaient un pull rouge vif. Un monsieur du même âge, son mari sans doute, appuyait sur tous les boutons d'un téléphone portable obsolète depuis quelques années. Un grand maigrichon lisait attentivement un parchemin d'une longueur astronomique tandis qu'un autre jouait aux échecs avec Ron. Le dernier s'amusait à faire s'envoler des boulettes de papier et à les envoyer sur les autres.

Quand Harry franchit la porte, tous se tournèrent vers lui en souriant. Mais quand il s'effaça et que Drago apparut, les sourires se figèrent puis disparurent des visages. Ron se leva de suite et se précipita vers le blond.

« Tu es venu ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Si tu n'étais pas toi, je te serrerais dans mes bras Malefoy ! »

« J'éviterais à ta place. » dit Drago d'un ton glacial.

Ron ricana et se tourna vers les autres.

« Papa, Maman, Charlie, Percy, Georges, je vous présente Lumen Pelford. Et grâce à elle, Monsieur Drago Malefoy dit Black nous fait l'honneur de sa présence. » déclara-t-il.

« N'en fais pas trop la belette. » dit Drago en balayant le sarcasme d'un revers de la main. « Je vais devoir vous demander d'évacuer la chambre pendant que je fais mon diagnostic. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » l'attaqua celui qui jouait aux échecs avec Ron.

« Il y a trop de rouquins dans cette pièce et ça pollue mon oxygène. » ironisa Drago.

« Drago ! » se courrouça Lumen en le tapant sur l'épaule.

« Pas d'inquiétude nous l'avons toujours connu comme ça ce bon vieux Drago. » dit Harry. « Faites ce qu'il dit, tout va bien se passer. » dit-il à l'adresse de la famille Weasley.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en jetant des regards intrigués à Lumen et Drago. Ce dernier s'approcha de Ginny et s'assit à côté d'elle. Harry entraina Lumen avec lui afin de les laisser seuls. Lumen se positionna derrière la vitre afin d'observer son beau milliardaire en train de faire ce pour quoi il était retourné dans le monde sorcier.

Il avait pris la main de Ginny dans la sienne et lui parlait. Lumen ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait mais elle sentait qu'il lui parlait de vieux souvenirs et peut-être même d'Hermione. Il lui toucha le front puis lui souleva le bras droit. Il examina attentivement celui-ci puis fit de même avec le gauche. Il passa ensuite sa baguette tout le long de son corps et l'extrémité prit de multiples couleurs. Au bout de quelques minutes il se releva et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers Lumen et la prit dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et les huma. Après avoir pris une grande respiration, il prit conscience que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

Ils avaient tous une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. La mère de Ron avait également une expression attendrie et elle prit la main de son mari qu'elle serra. Ce dernier la regarda avec beaucoup d'amour.

« Elle est victime d'un des maléfices les plus puissants et néfastes des Mangemorts. J'ai vu les Lestranges le mettre au point. Il se caractérise par une forte fièvre et une tâche grise près de l'aisselle droite. Il met très longtemps à envahir l'organisme, plusieurs années. Une fois qu'il est présent dans tout le corps, il désactive un par un les organes de sa victime. »

La famille Weasley et Harry le regardèrent d'un air paniqué et un sanglot retentit.

« Mon bébé. » gémit la mère de famille.

« A ce que j'ai pu voir un de ces reins ne fonctionne plus. »

« Oui un médicomage vient tous les jours pour vérifier si le deuxième fonctionne encore. » indiqua le père.

« Bien. Je pense que le poumon gauche commence à faiblir et il faudrait qu'elle est une assistance magique à partir d'aujourd'hui afin de le ménager. »

« Je vais prévenir un médicomage. » dit un des frères de Ron en partant d'un pas rapide.

« Je vais avoir besoin de nombreux ingrédients. Est-ce que Greengrass travaille toujours ici ? »

« Oui, elle a maintenant la charge du laboratoire. » dit Ron.

« Formidable. Elle ne peut rien me refuser. » dit-il fièrement en regardant Lumen. « Potter, est-ce que je peux te laisser Lumen ? J'ai besoin de rassembler tous les ingrédients et de faire quelques modifications à la potion. Je dois prendre en compte le fait qu'elle est enceinte. Il est bien connu que les embryons de moins de six mois ne supportent pas la poudre de griffe de dragon. »

Harry acquiesça et Drago embrassa Lumen sur le sommet du crâne avant de filer vers l'escalier. La jeune moldue regarda une nouvelle fois vers la chambre de Ginny. Elle avait l'air très paisible malgré la menace qui progressait silencieusement en elle.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » lui proposa Harry.

Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête et ils se rendirent à la cafeteria, accompagné de Ron. Ils s'installèrent devant un sandwich et un verre de jus de citrouille, délicieux selon le roux.

« Parlez moi de Drago. J'aimerais en connaitre un peu plus sur sa jeunesse. » leur demanda-t-elle en mordant dans son sandwich.

Harry et Ron lui racontèrent donc des anecdotes sur son amant. Certaines la firent rire mais d'autres la mirent un peu mal à l'aise. Drago avait dû être vraiment détestable pendant leur scolarité. Néanmoins, leur discours s'améliora pour devenir presque élogieux quand ils parlèrent de leurs dernières années d'étude et leur post-Poudlard. Drago avait énormément contribué à leur victoire et n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour guérir les malades. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il sorte avec Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment plu aux deux meilleurs amis de la brillante sorcière et il était toujours resté insupportable à leurs yeux.

Ils conclurent en disant que même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais supporté, il était devenu quelqu'un de bien et qu'ils respectaient sa décision de quitter le monde sorcier malgré son aversion notoire pour les moldus. Lumen se sentit revigorée après cette discussion. Son beau blond avait de multiples facettes. Elle les aimait comme ça, lui et ses cinquante nuances. Cinquante nuances de Black.

_ Au même moment, au fin fond de l'Ecosse _

Alors que Lucius sirotait tranquillement une tasse thé avec un nuage de lait sur le canapé, une explosion retentit dans l'entrée et le corps de Mary traversa le salon pour aller s'écraser contre le mur. Elle glissa brusquement et une trainée de sang recouvrit la tapisserie verte. Lucius se leva brusquement et se saisit de sa baguette, toujours à portée de main. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où il entendait Robert crier.

Une fois arrivé, le corps de Robert gisait sans vie sur le sol. Un jeune sorcier encagoulé se tenait debout à côté de la table. Il ricana en voyant le sorcier déchu entrer dans la pièce.

« J'ai eu un mal fou à te retrouver Lucius. » dit-il d'une voix grave.

« Si tu es là pour m'achever, vas-y je t'en prie. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire sans me battre. » le prévint-il en pointa sa baguette sur lui. « Mais tu aurais pu me demander avant d'abimer mes jouets, je m'étais habitué à mes moldus de maison depuis toutes ces années. »

« Ah ce bon vieux Lucius, toujours le mot pour rire. » dit l'homme en retirant sa cagoule.

Théodore Nott dégagea le corps du vieil homme du bout du pied et se rapprocha du père de son ancien ami.

« Théodore Nott … » dit Lucius en souriant. « Un traître à ton sang, tout comme Drago ! » cracha-t-il en se préparant à lancer un sort.

« Ne te fatigue pas trop vite vieux machin, il se trouve que nous avons tous les deux une revanche à prendre. » dit-il en rangeant sa baguette.

* * *

**Théodore et Lucius are back baby ! Et avec une idée machiavélique derrière la tête qui plus est ! :)**

**J'espère que la retrouvaille entre Drago et les Weasley vous a bien plu. ****La semaine prochaine, on retrouvera d'autres personnages d'HP.**

**Sinon, je me suis lancée dans un nouveau projet, une fanfiction mélangeant HP et la série télé Revenge. Je n'en suis encore qu'à écrire la trame mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y a du Draimione dans l'air et pas de Drago/OC, qui plaisent moins en général :)**

**Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !**

**Mille bisous**

**Zezely**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Petit retard cette semaine, désolée vraiment mais hier j'ai fait ma première leçon de conduite et j'ai mis du temps à me remettre ! ^^ BTW, voilà la suite, avec de nouveaux personnages et encore un peu de Théo et Lucius, pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling et la correction à Morwenedhel :)**

* * *

Après leur déjeuner, Lumen retourna dans la chambre de Ginny. La famille Weasley était partie vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes et la pièce était vide. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil près de la tête de la jeune fille et la regarda. Elle avait l'air tellement paisible qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle faisait une simple sieste. Savoir que Drago mettait tout en œuvre pour la sauver mettait du baume au cœur à Lumen et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir dû le bousculer quelque peu pour en arriver là.

Elle se mit à parler avec la jeune femme rousse. Elle lui parla de la façon dont elle avait rencontré Drago puis de comment elle avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier grâce à Harry et Ron. Puis elle expliqua comment ces deux derniers avaient décidé de venir la voir pour lui demander de convaincre Drago de venir la sauver, comment Harry avait eu les larmes aux yeux en parlant d'elle et de leur futur enfant.

Elle n'entendit pas le bruit de la clenche ni celui des pas de son beau blond qui entrait dans la pièce. Silencieux, il la regarda discuter avec cette jeune femme dont elle ne connaissait que le nom comme si elles étaient amies depuis toujours. Au bout de quelques minutes, il toussa pour indiquer sa présence. Lumen sursauta et se retourna.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? » lui demanda Drago en se rapprochant.

« Je voulais juste voir comment elle allait. »

« Mal. Très mal. »

« Mais tu vas la guérir n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit-il en souriant. « Astoria m'a donné tous les ingrédients dont elle disposait. Je vais devoir aller à Poudlard chercher ceux qui me manquent. »

« L'école de magie ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Je peux venir avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Il la regarda et grommela.

« Je vais voir ça avec Potter. »

Il agita sa baguette et une petite otarie bleutée en sortit.

« Va voir Potter et demande lui si les visites de Poudlard sont autorisées aux moldus qui ont signé son foutu registre. »

L'otarie acquiesça puis disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cerf majestueux apparut dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers Drago et lui donna la permission d'emmener Lumen à Poudlard.

« Bon et bien c'est parti. » dit le sorcier en prenant Lumen par la main. « Je ne sais pas comment t'emmener là-bas. Le voyage est très long en train alors qu'en transplanant ça ne prend que quelques secondes. »

« J'ai peut être ce qu'il vous faut. » fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent de concert, surpris par cette intervention.

« Chang ! » s'exclama Drago.

« J'étais venue étudier les poumons de Ginny. Un certain expert a dit qu'il fallait les ménager. » dit-elle en souriant.

« C'est peut-être parce que les médicomages ne sont pas foutus de faire un bon diagnostic. » bougonna Drago.

Le sourire sur le visage de l'asiatique s'agrandit encore. Elle ne semblait pas vexée par la pique du blond.

« Tu es toujours le même Malefoy. Et moi qui pensais que tu avais changé. »

« J'ai changé, mais tout le monde n'a pas le privilège de s'en rendre compte. » dit-il en regardant Lumen.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le programme d'intégration des moldus dont je fais partie ne lésine pas sur les moyens pour faciliter l'accès aux services magiques aux non-sorciers. Nous avons notamment mis au point une potion permettant de mieux supporter le transplanage. »

Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Quels sont les effets de cette potion ? » demanda-t-il, méfiant.

« Elle agit temporairement sur l'ADN du corps moldu. Comme tu le sais, les sorciers possèdent deux gènes supplémentaires aux moldus, ce qui leur permet de pratiquer la magie. Les cracmols n'en ont qu'un. La potion crée ce gène chez les moldus pendant cinq secondes, ce qui leur permet de transplaner avec un sorcier. »

« C'est brillant Chang . » s'émerveilla Drago. « Elle a été testée ? »

« Peu nombreux sont les moldus qui acceptent de servir de cobaye mais les quelques essais effectués ont été très concluants. »

« Et où puis-je m'en procurer une fiole ? »

« Vas voir Astoria, c'est dans le laboratoire qu'on les développe. »

« Parfait. Et surtout prend grand soin de mini belette, je n'en ai que pour quelques heures. »

« Elle est entre de bonnes mains. » la rassura Chang en s'approchant du lit.

Drago grimaça et entraina Lumen à sa suite. Ils descendirent par les escaliers, et finirent dans les sous-sols du bâtiment. Drago toqua à la première porte à droite. Une voix féminine leur cria d'entrer. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Lumen ne vit pas tous les chaudrons, ingrédients, ouvrages et fioles qui remplissaient la pièce. Elle ne vit qu'une très belle femme entrain de découper ce qui ressemblait à du rutabaga. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient relevés en un chignon négligé et ses grands yeux bleus lui donnaient un air aristocratique. Son nez fin parfaitement proportionné à son visage rendait le tout harmonieux. Pour ne pas gâcher, sa silhouette était tout simplement parfaite.

« Encore toi Drago ? Décidemment tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? » dit-elle en riant.

Même son rire semblait parfait. Lumen regarda les deux jeunes gens et se dit qu'ils iraient superbement bien ensemble.

« Dans tes rêves Greengrass. Je viens seulement chercher une fiole de potion d'aide au transplanage pour moldu. »

« Oh je vois » dit-elle en regardant Lumen dans les yeux. « C'est donc toi celle qui fait tourner la tête et chavirer le cœur de l'éternel célibataire Drago Black ? » demanda-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec la une du People ?» demanda Lumen. « Et oui on dirait bien que c'est moi. »

« Et bien quelle chance il a notre petit Drago n'est-ce-pas ? » dit la grande brune en les regardant tous les deux.

Drago passa son bras dans le dos de Lumen et la ramena vers elle.

« Beaucoup de chance en effet. Peux-tu donc me procurer une fiole de la potion ? »

« Non, par contre je peux t'en vendre une. C'est 10 galions la fiole, utilisable une fois seulement. »

« Je n'ai pas d'argent sorcier sur moi mais je vais essayer de choper Potty dans un couloir, il me doit bien ça. »

Il quitta la pièce, laissant seules les deux jeunes femmes. Elles se regardèrent fixement puis Astoria éclata de rire.

« On dirait que je n'ai plus aucune chance de le conquérir maintenant. » dit-elle en reprenant sa tâche.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Lumen, intriguée.

« Il se trouve que depuis ma naissance, mes parents m'avaient destinée à épouser l'héritier Malefoy mais Drago a décidé de faire fi de ses obligations maritales et a fricoté avec la petite Granger. Quand elle est morte, je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'essayer de le vamper qu'il était déjà parti pour Seattle. Et aujourd'hui voilà qu'il revient avec une moldue pendue à son bras. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il trouve au sang moldu alors qu'il aurait pu m'épouser moi, une sang pure à 100%. » dit-elle d'une traite.

Lumen recula d'un pas, effrayée par l'amertume de la jeune femme. Elle avisa la porte, en se demandant si elle aurait le temps de s'échapper.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferai aucun mal. Après le traitement que Drago a réservé à son père, je n'oserais pas me mesurer à lui s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. »

Cela ne rassura en rien Lumen, qui commença à avoir des sueurs froides. Drago avait raison, il y avait effectivement des sorciers qui n'appréciaient guère les moldus et visiblement cette Astoria en faisait partie. Heureusement, Drago arriva vite en nage et tendit quelques pièces à Astoria. Cette dernière repoussa sa main et rigola.

« La potion est gratuite Drago. Mais tu as l'air d'avoir couru dis moi. Tu devrais te remettre au sport.»

Il prit la fiole tendue, la remerciant rapidement, sans doute vexé de sa réflexion sur sa forme physique. Il prit Lumen par la main et ils quittèrent le laboratoire sous les regardes amusés de la grande brune.

« Je crois qu'elle n'a pas digéré le fait que tu refuses de l'épouser. » dit Lumen alors qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers de l'hôpital.

« Elle a pourtant tout fait pour me séduire depuis qu'elle est rentrée à Poudlard. Mais que veux tu ? Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. » dit-il en souriant.

Lumen grommela alors que si cette femme n'était pas son genre c'est qu'il était vraiment très étrange.

« Je suis très exigeant. » lui dit-il simplement en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à rassurer Lumen. Il savait toujours dire ce qu'il fallait au bon moment et sa façon de le dire la faisait se sentir très spéciale à ses yeux, ce qui était une sensation fort agréable.

Ils montèrent encore un peu et arrivèrent sur le toit du bâtiment. Quelques quartiers de Londres s'étalaient devant eux et la vue était magnifique. Lumen s'attarda un peu sur les quartiers illuminés comme en pleine journée tandis que Drago reniflait précautionneusement la fiole de potion.

« Elle ne sent pas trop mauvais, je pense qu'ils ont rajouté un arôme de vanille pour ne pas trop perturber les moldus. » dit-il en lui tendant. « Néanmoins, je te conseille de la boire d'un trait sans trop te poser de question. A la seconde où tu l'as avalé je transplane d'accord ? »

Lumen acquiesça d'un signe de tête et bu la potion d'un coup. A peine une seconde plus tard, la même sensation désagréable emplit son ventre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux qu'elle se trouvait devant une imposante grille en fer forgé qui gardait l'accès à un immense château, illuminé par des millions de lanternes, qui donnaient une atmosphère particulière à l'endroit.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. »

__Au même moment, près de l'ancien manoir Malefoy__

Deux plops ! se firent entendre près de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du parc du manoir. Théodore Nott et Lucius Malefoy s'arrêtèrent face à l'immense statue, qui les regarda de haut.

« Que voulez vous ? » leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse.

« Je souhaite rentrer chez moi. » dit Lucius d'un ton assuré.

« Ce n'est plus votre demeure désormais Mr Malefoy. » répondit la gargouille.

« Tu vas me laisser passer espèce de vieille harpie ? C'est ma famille qui a construit ce manoir et qui t'a créé toi ! » s'indigna-t-il en brandissant sa baguette.

« Je ne vous laissera entrer que si mes maîtres l'acceptent. » dit la gargouille d'un ton imperturbable.

Lucius regarda la gargouille droit dans les yeux puis sourit.

« Fais ce que bon te semble vieux tas de cailloux. »

Il prit sa baguette et s'entailla légèrement la paume de la main. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent. Il passa sa main meurtrie sur une des pierres du muret entourant la propriété et cette dernière brilla d'un rouge éclatant. La grille s'ouvrit alors en grand et la gargouille se figea.

« Quelle est cette magie ? » demanda Théodore, impressionné.

« Lors de la construction du manoir, mon aïeul a placé cette protection supplémentaire afin qu'aucun Malefoy ne puisse être exclut de cette maison sous aucun prétexte. »

« C'est ingénieux. » dit-il d'un ton admiratif. « Allons voir qui occupe le manoir aujourd'hui. »

Ils entrèrent dans la propriété. Le parc semblait bien entretenu et des centaines de fleurs, d'arbustes et d'arbres semblaient recouvrir le terrain. Une piscine couverte occupait une partie du parc. Lucius grimaça quand il vit tous les jeux pour enfants près du manoir. La peinture des portes et des fenêtres avait été refaite et on voyait désormais un arc-en-ciel de couleur sur la façade du manoir austère.

« Et bah dit donc. » dit Théodore en regardant la vieille bâtisse. « On se croirait presque à Disneyland. »

Lucius le regarda froidement et entreprit d'entrer dans son ancienne maison. Il pressa sa main blessée sur une autre pierre qui prit la même couleur que celle du muret et la porte s'ouvrit en grand. A peine eurent-ils le temps de mettre un pied dans le manoir qu'une alarme retentit.

« Satané système moldu ! » s'exclama Lucius en lançant un Asurdiato.

Un grand silence s'installa alors dans la maison. Ils avancèrent avec précaution tout en regardant autour d'eux. De nombreux jouets jonchaient le sol ainsi que des biberons. Ils passèrent devant la cuisine dans laquelle les restes du repas avaient été laissé tels quels. Une traînée de purée traversait la table, signe d'un repas plutôt agité.

« Je dois aller dans mon bureau. J'ai quelques objets cachés là-bas que les fouilles du ministère ont dû oublier. » dit-il en souriant.

« Drago leur a peut-être indiqué. » suggéra Théodore.

« Drago n'était pas au courant de tous les secrets des Malefoy, bien heureusement. » répondit Lucius en commençant à monter les escaliers.

Alors qu'il était arrivé à mi-chemin, un homme arriva vers lui et lui hurla un sort que Lucius évita. Il riposta en lui envoyant un avada kedavra bien placé qui fit tomber raide l'homme. Une femme hurla et courut vers les chambres. Sans lui laisser une chance, Lucius lui réserva le même sort qu'à son époux. Elle tomba juste devant la porte de l'ancien bureau de Lucius. Ce dernier la dégagea sans ménagement d'un coup de pied et ouvrit la porte.

A sa plus grande surprise, la pièce avait été réaménagée en chambre pour bébé. Un bambin dormait profondément dans un grand berceau. Théodore entra à la suite du père de son ancien ami et jeta un coup d'œil.

« Où est l'entrée ? » chuchota-t-il.

Lucius tapa trois fois sur différentes pierres et un pan du mur se déplaça en grinçant. Dissimulés derrière le mur, se trouvaient plusieurs objets. Il les prit tous et les réduisit pour les transporter. Le bruit avait réveillé l'enfant qui se mit à gigoter puis à pleurer. Théodore leva sa baguette mais Lucius l'empêcha de le tuer.

« Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour lui. » dit simplement le blond.

Nott le suivit hors de la pièce. Ils quittèrent les lieux et transplanèrent une fois en dehors de la propriété.

* * *

**Et voilà ! j'espère que vous avez apprécié Cho Chang et Astoria Grengrass :)**

**La semaine prochaine, la visite de Poudlard sera au programme alors préparez vos appareils photo !**

**Mille bisous**

**Zezely**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello ! Encore une fois désolée pour le retard mais hier a été une journée très agitée ! J'ai du préparer l'anniversaire du bar de mes parents puis y assurer le service. Un gars relou est venu gâcher la soirée alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer croyez moi ! ^^**

**Aujourd'hui, visite de Poudlard et rencontre avec quelques figures incontournables du chateau.**

**JK ROwling, _of course_. Merci à Morwenedhel, _of course_.**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Drago s'avança vers les grilles tout en gardant la main de Lumen dans la sienne. Il plaça sa paume libre sur un des barreaux et parla clairement.

« J'ai besoin de voir Minerva Mc Gonagall. »

La grille s'ouvrit alors et ils s'avancèrent le long d'un chemin rocailleux. Le château semblait très proche mais la route parut interminable à Lumen. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils longèrent les bords d'une forêt, aperçurent un lac paisible sur lequel quelques barques flottaient ainsi que de grandes serres. Drago mit des noms sur ces lieux et lui expliqua leur histoire. Il lui raconta rapidement ses mésaventures dans la Forêt Interdite quand il était en première année, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Lumen. Il lui expliqua que les premières années arrivaient au château en traversant le lac sur les petites barques mais que le calmar géant rôdait toujours sous l'eau. Elle douta de cette dernière information mais hocha la tête.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement aux portes du château, elle se rendit compte de son immensité. La porte de bois massif faisait bien cinq fois sa taille. Elle s'ouvrit à leur approche. Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall immense, d'une hauteur de plafond incalculable. Des centaines de tableaux recouvraient les murs et des chandelles suspendues magiquement éclairaient le tout.

Lumen tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même avant d'apercevoir quatre immenses sabliers. Elle s'approcha, courant presque. Ils étaient chacun remplis de gemmes d'une même couleur. Des bleues, des rouges, des jaunes et des vertes. Chaque sablier était entouré d'un animal de pierre. Elle se rappela que Drago lui avait expliqué le fameux système des maisons et des points. Elle avisa le sablier vert entouré d'un serpent, ce devait être celui de la maison de Drago. Pour l'heure, toutes les gemmes étaient en haut des sabliers puisqu'aucun élève n'était présent au château.

Des bruits de pas retentirent soudain derrière eux et ils se retournèrent de concert. Une femme âgée descendait les marches. Elle était encore très gracieuse et avait beaucoup de prestance. Ses cheveux gris étaient relevés en un chignon strict, recouvert d'un chapeau noir. Elle portait une longue robe en velours vert bouteille, parfaitement accordés à ses yeux.

« Je suis sûre que vous savez que je ne vis pas dans le château Mr Malefoy. » dit-elle d'un air pincée.

« Je le sais parfaitement professeur, mais il ne reste que quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes et j'ai pensé que vous seriez occupée avec l'administratif. »

« Et vous avez eu raison. » dit-elle en souriant légèrement. « Que faîtes-vous à Poudlard Mr Malefoy ? J'avais cru comprendre que vous aviez définitivement quitté le monde magique ? »

« On m'a dit que mini Weasley avait un mini Potty dans le ventre, donc je suis venu exercer mes talents de guérisseur de maléfices. » répondit-il en grinçant des dents.

« Vous êtes sorti de votre paisible retraite pour venir en aide à Ginny ? Je suis agréablement surprise Mr Malefoy. »

« Que voulez vous … » dit-il en se rapprochant de Lumen. « Laissez moi vous présentez mon amie. »

Lumen s'avança et s'approcha de la vieille dame en lui tendant la main.

« Enchantée, je suis Lumen … »

« Je sais qui vous êtes très chère. » répondit la directrice de l'établissement en lui serrant la main chaudement. « J'aime me tenir informé sur mes anciens élèves. » dit-elle. « D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous féliciter pour ce que vous avez accompli, Mr Malefoy, vous êtes un exemple pour la jeune génération. » ajouta-t-elle en regardant le blond.

Drago eut un sourire en coin puis son regard s'attrista. Sans doute pensait-il à ce qui l'avait fait s'exiler chez les moldus. Mc Gonagall s'approcha de lui et mit une main sur son épaule.

« Elle nous manque à tous mais vous avez refait votre vie et vous avez l'air comblé aujourd'hui. Ne laissez pas le passé vous retenir. » lui dit-elle d'un ton tellement bas que Lumen eut du mal à entendre, malgré la résonnance de l'imposant hall.

Drago acquiesça puis se dégagea.

« Il me manque quelques ingrédients pour ma potion. Puis-je avoir accès à la réserve de la salle de potions ? »

« Je ne pense pas que vous y trouviez ce dont vous avez besoin. Toutefois, les appartements qu'occupait Severus sont restés intacts depuis son décès, ainsi que ses armoires à ingrédients. Vous aurez là-bas tout ce qu'il vous faut. »

« Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir que je rentre dans ses appartements ? » demanda Drago, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Severus n'aurait voulu laisser personne d'autre que vous aller fouiller dans ses affaires. » le rassura-t-elle en lui indiquant l'accès aux cachots. « Allez y, je tiendrais compagnie à votre charmante amie. »

Une fois que le jeune homme eut disparu derrière une porte sombre, la directrice se tourna vers Lumen et lui sourit.

« Vous m'avez l'air parfaite pour lui Mademoiselle Pelford. Vous ne pouvez que le rendre meilleur. »

Lumen rougit.

« Je n'ai pas la prétention de le changer Miss McGonagall, il était déjà quelqu'un de bien quand je l'ai rencontré. »

La vieille femme lui fit un sourire énigmatique puis changea de sujet en lui proposant de lui faire visiter quelques pièces du château. Lumen s'empressa d'accepter et la suivit. La sorcière poussa une porte imposante et lui fit signe de rentrer. Lumen eut le souffle coupé en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Le plafond magique était magnifique et dépassait largement ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer à travers les souvenirs de Drago. Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient et des centaines de bougies flottaient en l'air comme par … _magie_.

Quatre grandes tables traversaient la pièce dans toute sa longueur et une dernière en sa largeur. La vieille femme lui expliqua patiemment que les élèves s'y asseyaient selon leur maison mais qu'il arrivait que certains aillent rejoindre leurs amis à une autre table. Elle désigna ensuite la table des professeurs et donna la place de chacun.

Elles sortirent ensuite et montèrent l'escalier, assez large pour qu'au moins une quinzaine de personnes puissent s'y croiser sans difficulté. Elles traversèrent ensuite un long couloir, parsemé d'armures et de vieux tableaux. En passant près d'une armure rouillée, Lumen jura la voir hocher la tête sur son passage mais elle se pensa folle.

Elle vit soudainement quelque chose en périphérie de sa vision et sursauta. Elle s'imagina une souris, ce qui ne devait pas être inhabituel dans un château si vieux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que les personnages des tableaux passaient aisément d'une toile à une autre, suivant ainsi son itinéraire. Elle recula alors et percuta une toile qui lui demanda sèchement de se pousser. Elle poussa un petit cri apeuré.

« Une moldue ! Par Merlin, cela fait bien mille ans que je n'en ai pas vue ! » s'exclama alors l'un des personnages du tableau face à elle, un chevalier en tenue de cérémonie.

« Je me présente, Jacques de la Cordonnerie. Enchanté Mademoiselle. » dit-il en s'inclinant.

Lumen resta sans voix et ce fut Mc Gonagall qui la tira de sa torpeur en lui expliquant que les tableaux étaient magiquement animés et qu'ils pouvaient interagir avec les vivants sans problème. Drago lui avait déjà expliqué ce phénomène mais le voir en vrai était réellement impressionnant et Lumen mit quelques minutes avant de s'y habituer. Les personnages peints lui posèrent des milliers de questions sur le monde moldu mais elle fila à travers le couloir sans répondre, si bien qu'ils finirent par abandonner.

Les deux femmes traversèrent un nouveau couloir mais les tableaux les laissèrent tranquille cette fois-ci. Elles arrivèrent devant une gargouille de pierre extrêmement laide, qui glaça le sang de Lumen. Mc Gonagall n'eut qu'à prononcer le mot « Chocogrenouille ». La statue se déplaça sur un mètre, découvrant ainsi un escalier en colimaçon. Mc Gonagall monta les marches et invita la moldu à la suivre.

Elles arrivèrent dans une immense pièce remplie d'objets de toutes sortes. La directrice de l'établissement monta encore quelques marches et s'assit à son bureau. Elle fit tourner entre ses doigts sa baguette magique, un air ennuyé sur le visage. Elle fit signe à Lumen de s'assoir sur une des chaises face à elle.

« Vous m'avez vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien mademoiselle Pelford mais je me dois de vérifier. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de jeter un coup d'œil dans votre esprit n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Je ne comprends pas très bien Miss Mc Gonagall. Vous avez été si accueillante avec moi et ... »

« Il n'y a rien de personnel comprenez-moi bien mais vous avez passé plusieurs années auprès de Théodore Nott et ce dernier nous a posé quelques problèmes depuis sa scolarité ici. » expliqua la directrice.

« Qu'allez vous me faire ? » demanda Lumen avec un ton paniqué dans la voix.

« Je vais vous jeter un sort qui va me faire entrer dans votre esprit. En quelques secondes je vais parcourir les dernières années de votre vie en me focalisant sur les semaines passées afin d'y chercher une quelconque trace de magie. »

« Vais-je souffrir ? » demanda Lumen d'une petite voix.

« En aucun cas Mademoiselle. C'est juste une vérification de routine. »

« Je suis extrêmement sensible à la magie. »

« Je serai donc extrêmement vigilante. Ligilimens ! »

Lumen se sentit partir en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise. Une flopée de souvenirs l'envahit instantanément, qui passaient dans sa tête comme pendant un zapping. Elle revit sa première rencontre avec Théodore, qui avait pris toute une après-midi pour lui expliquer comment faire des cocktails. Elle se rendit compte que pendant toutes ces années il n'avait cessé de lui envoyer des signaux assez explicites mais qu'elle n'avait rien vu, ou qu'elle avait refusé de les voir.

Elle revécue sa rencontre avec Drago ainsi que toutes les autres. Au moment où elle se revit se diriger avec lui dans sa chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de se débattre. La sorcière eut la décence de passer ce souvenir. Quelques flashs sur son arrivée dans le monde sorcier conclurent la séance. La directrice stoppa le sort et Lumen ouvrit les yeux, sentant son estomac se retourner. Elle respira bruyamment pendant quelques secondes, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. La vieille femme lui tendit quatre carrés de chocolat noir en souriant, que Lumen s'empressa d'avaler.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir atteint de telles extrémités Miss Peldord. Vous n'avez rien à cacher. » s'excusa Mc Gonagall en soupirant. « En tant que directrice de Poudlard je suis obligée de protéger du mieux que je peux les valeurs auxquelles je crois ainsi que de prendre soin du monde sorcier et de ses habitants. J'espère que vous comprenez. »

« Je comprends parfaitement ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez un devoir envers vos concitoyens et vous vous devez de le respecter. » la rassura Lumen en se levant.

Elle tangua un peu puis se stabilisa.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher Miss. Vous êtes debout depuis longtemps et cette petite intrusion dans votre esprit vous a beaucoup fatiguée. » dit Mc Gonagall. « Surtout que vous vous êtes très bien défendue. » ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

La directrice se retourna vers une rangée de tableaux.

« Severus. » appela-t-elle. « Monsieur Malefoy a-t-il trouvé tout ce qu'il cherchait ? »

« Il a pratiquement cambriolé l'intégralité de ma réserve, oui ! » s'exclama une voix trainante d'un tableau vide.

« Je lui ai certifié qu'il était la seule personne que vous laissiez entrer dans votre précieux magasin Severus, j'espère que vous ne lui avez pas causé trop de souci. » dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Un homme aux cheveux noir-corbeau et au nez allongé se montra alors dans le cadre sombre.

« Disons que je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à faire bon usage de tous ces produits. Bien que ses choix m'ont parfaitement fait comprendre ce qu'il souhaite préparer. Qui est la victime ? »

« Ginny Potter Weasley. »

« Oh je vois. Et bien espérons que cette fois ci le méchant Serpentard réussira à sauver la femme de Potty n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Ne soyez pas cynique Severus. Elle porte l'enfant de Potter et si elle n'est pas soignée rapidement, Merlin seul sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver à tous les deux. »

« J'espère que juste que ce Potter troisième version sera moins arrogant que ses aînés. » siffla-t-il avant de repartir.

« Sale vieux bougon ! » s'exclama la directrice avant de se tourner vers Lumen. « Veuillez excusez son comportement. Sous ses airs méchants se cache un grand cœur et un immense courage. »

Lumen hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincue de la véridicité de ces propos. La directrice la raccompagna jusqu'au hall, où l'attendait Drago. Il portait sur son épaule un sac en bandoulière plein à craquer. Il avait l'air vraiment épuisé.

« Prête à rentrer ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller dormir. » répondit Lumen en allant se coller contre lui.

Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne avant de jeter un œil vers la vieille sorcière.

« Avez-vous une potion de transplanage pour moldu par hasard ? J'aurais du en prendre deux mais dans la précipitation... »

« Je vous emmène ça tout de suite. Winky ! » s'exclama la directrice.

Un plop sonore retentit dans le hall et une créature immonde apparut. Elle ressemblait à Gollum à la seule différence qu'elle portait des vêtements douillets par-dessus son petit corps gris.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

« Pouvez-vous me ramener une fiole de potion de transplanage pour moldu s'il vous plait ? »

En l'espace de cinq secondes, la créature avait disparu et réapparu avec une fiole en main qu'elle tendit à Mc Gonagall. Cette dernière remercia le petit être en souriant puis sans crier garde lança la potion vers le jeune couple. Drago l'attrapa au vol.

« Je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu de vos excellents réflexes d'attrapeur Monsieur Malefoy. »

Il sourit puis tendit la fiole à Lumen qui l'avala d'un coup. Ils transplanèrent de suite et arrivèrent dans le hall d'un immeuble.

Drago la guida à travers les étages et ils s'arrêtèrent au quatrième, devant une porte rouge bordeaux. Drago ouvrit la porte. Il posa négligemment son sac dans le couloir et prit Lumen par surprise en la soulevant du sol.

« J'ai attendu ça toute la journée ! » s'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant.

Lumen entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Peut-on manger d'abord ? » dit-elle d'un ton innocent.

« Je n'ai faim que de toi. » lui susurra-t-il dans l'oreille.

« Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. » répondit-elle en riant.

Il la reposa et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir.

« Que veux-tu manger ? » lui demanda-t-il au loin.

Lumen sourit et enleva sa veste avant de se rendre à son tour dans la cuisine. Drago avait eu le temps de quitter tous ses vêtements et de revêtir un tablier de cuisine. Elle rendit les armes et abandonna l'idée de se sustenter avant le lendemain matin.

* * *

**Qu'avez vous pensé de cette petite visite de Poudlard ? Et des personnages de Mc Go et Severus ? Je les imagine bien se disputer toute la journée, Rogue suivre Mc Go dans tous les couloirs du chateau en la harcelant de questions et de réflexions cinglantes dont il a le secret ^^**

**BTW, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine avec au programme ... Drago se remet en selle, et vous verrez bien ce que ça donnera ! :)**

**Merci pour tout**

**Mille bisous**

**Zezely**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

**I'm very very late ! Désolée désolée mais j'ai eu la tête ailleurs !**

**La suite !**

**Merci à Rowling pour exister et merci à Morwenedhel pour me corriger !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Drago se rendit à Sainte Mangouste afin de préparer la potion. Lumen l'accompagna car elle voulait être là au moment où Ginny de réveillerait enfin, impatiente de la rencontrer. Ils se levèrent tôt malgré leur courte nuit et se mirent en route. L'appartement se trouvait en plein centre du quartier sorcier et ils durent marcher un peu avant d'atteindre le Chaudron Baveur. Le gérant leur indiqua d'un ton morne le chemin pour se rendre dans le Londres moldu. Drago le regarda d'un air désolé, comme s'il avait pitié de lui.

Lumen l'interrogea du regard et il lui expliqua en quelques mots qu'après la guerre, l'état de Tom n'avait fait qu'empirer, sombrant dans l'alcool et que la seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas démis de ses fonctions était qu'il avait sauvé beaucoup de sorciers d'ascendance moldue lors du règne de Voldemort.

Drago frappa un mur de trois coups de baguette et les briques bougèrent afin d'ouvrir un passage. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et le mur repris sa forme d'origine. Drago fit signe à un taxi de s'arrêter. Il les emmena jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste. Drago répéta le même manège que la veille et ils passèrent la vitre sans problème.

Les papiers de Lumen étant à jour, ils purent s'enregistrer à l'accueil sans attendre. Drago se rendit immédiatement au laboratoire afin de commencer la préparation de l'antidote. La potion était d'une extrême complexité mais d'une rapidité de conception étonnante. Drago lui avait promis qu'il en avait pour à peine une heure et demie.

Elle se rendit directement dans la chambre de Ginny, remplie de toute sa famille et de son mari. Elle fit plus ample connaissance avec les Weasley, qui l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Après tout, c'était en grande partie grâce à elle que leur petite Ginny allait être sauvée. La mère de famille lui offrit même un pull qu'elle avait tricoté la nuit, trop excitée pour réussir à dormir. Elle en avait même tricoté un vert et argent pour Drago. Lumen doutait qu'il le mettrait un jour mais elle le prit avec elle en remerciant Molly.

Les frères ainés de Ginny étaient réellement sympathiques et ils l'initièrent aux différents jeux de cartes sorciers. Elle eut quelques craintes quand elle vit les cartes exploser mais elle fut rassurée quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas être blessée.

L'heure et demie passa très vite et bientôt Drago entra dans la pièce, une petite fiole à la main. Il avait l'air vraiment épuisé et Lumen regretta de ne pas avoir insisté pour qu'il dorme un peu plus pendant la nuit. Elle imaginait également que reprendre la magie après tant d'années sans la pratiquer devait être d'autant plus fatiguant.

« A qui l'honneur ? » dit-il d'un ton solennel.

Les regards se tournèrent naturellement vers Harry, qui se leva et prit la potion des mains de son vieil ennemi avant de l'enlacer.

« Merci. » dit-il simplement.

Drago grimaça et se dégagea, gêné par cette démonstration d'affection.

« Je pense que c'est toi qui devrait lui faire boire Drago. » dit alors le survivant.

« Je passe mon tour Potty. Après tout c'est toi le héros. » répondit le blond avec un air moqueur sur le visage.

« Pas aujourd'hui. » répondit simplement Harry en lui redonnant la fiole.

Drago haussa les épaules et s'approcha du lit. Tous les yeux de la pièce semblaient animés par une reconnaissance éternelle envers l'ancien Serpentard. Il s'agenouilla près de la malade et lui pencha légèrement la tête afin de lui entrouvrir la bouche. Il versa alors l'intégralité de la fiole dans la gorge de sa patiente puis lui referma délicatement la mâchoire. Une lueur rouge illumina pendant quelques secondes le corps de la rousse puis elle reprit sa teinte normale.

« Elle devrait se réveiller dans moins d'une heure. Passé ce délai, je ne garantis pas qu'elle puisse se réveiller. » dit-il d'un ton grave.

Il quitta ensuite la chambre d'un pas vif. Lumen se leva précipitamment et le suivit.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en le suivant dans le couloir.

Il ne daigna pas répondre et fonça vers une chambre vide. Il s'affala sur le lit et Lumen entendit distinctement des sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Drago ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en s'installant près de lui.

« Et si j'échouais ? » dit-il sans la regarder. « Je redeviendrai le grand méchant Drago Malefoy. Celui qui n'a pas osé prendre clairement position contre ses parents et Voldemort. Celui qui s'est enfui comme un lâche après avoir assassiné son père de sang-froid. Celui qui a refusé de revenir soigner la meilleure amie de sa fiancée morte. »

Lumen ne pipa mot. Elle le laissa sangloter quelques minutes et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Il finit par se calmer et commença à l'entourer de ses bras.

« Et toi ? Que penserais-tu de moi si elle ne se réveillait pas ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je m'en voudrais beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai forcé à revenir ici Drago. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui t'attendrait ici et je t'ai jeté dans la gueule du loup sans aucun remord. Si elle ne se réveille pas, j'en prendrai l'entière responsabilité. Et si tu refuses de rester avec moi après ça, je comprendrais parfaitement. » dit-elle d'une traite.

Drago sembla très surpris pendant quelques secondes puis éclata de rire.

« Merci de me remonter le moral. » s'exclama-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. « Jamais je ne te quitterai à cause de cela mais ça me touche que tu t'inquiètes autant. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux assis dans le lit blanc d'hôpital sans parler. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un des grands frères de Ginny, George sans doute.

« Elle est réveillée putain ! Tu es un putain de dieu Malefoy ! »

Il se jeta vers le blond et le serra à l'étouffer en le soulevant du sol. Il le relâcha bien vite en voyant que le blond se débattait en battant des jambes. Drago lui jeta un regard furieux, sans doute énervé de devoir faire des câlins à tous ses anciens ennemis. Le roux se tourna vers Lumen.

« Ginny souhaiterait te parler. »

« Pourquoi ? » répondit Lumen, abasourdie.

« Elle souhaite enfin te remercier. »

« Mais elle ne me connaît pas. »

« Elle te connaît bien plus que tu ne le penses. » répondit-il, un air mystérieux sur le visage.

« Vas y. » l'encouragea Drago. « Moi je vais m'appliquer à éviter tous les Weasley/Potter des environs. Je n'en peux plus de leurs démonstrations d'affection dégoulinantes d'admiration. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avec une infime douceur. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle se sentit fondre instantanément et leva les yeux vers l'homme le plus incroyable qu'elle eut jamais rencontré.

« Si ça ce n'est pas une démonstration d'affection dégoulinante alors je ne m'y connais pas ! » s'exclama George en essuyant une larme imaginaire le long de sa joue.

Drago l'assassina du regard avant d'embrasser tendrement Lumen.

« Je file. » dit-il en quittant la pièce. « Fais bien attention à toi. »

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et suivit le grand roux à travers les couloirs. Ils atteignirent rapidement la chambre de Ginny, qui s'était assise sur le lit, le dos maintenu par une pile d'oreillers. Sa famille l'entourait comme un cocon protecteur tandis que son mari parsemait sa main de baisers. Elle semblait très heureuse mais extrêmement épuisée. Malgré son air fatigué, elle rayonnait de bonheur.

« Lumen ! » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la jeune femme entrer dans la chambre.

Cette dernière avança timidement dans la pièce, tandis que les Weasley s'écartaient pour lui faire un passage.

« Pouvez vous nous laisser seules un instant s'il vous plait ? » demanda la convalescente d'un ton doux mais ferme.

« Ginny … » protesta sa mère en s'avançant.

« Maman, cela fait plusieurs semaines que je suis dans le coma, vous pouvez bien attendre quelques minutes de plus, n'est-ce-pas ? »

La vieille dame soupira mais recula. Toute la famille sortit de la pièce. Harry l'embrassa encore une fois puis quitta la pièce à regret. Il se retourna et lui souffla un baiser, qu'elle réceptionna en souriant. Une fois que la porte de la chambre fut fermée, Ginny plongea son regard dans celui de Lumen.

« Comment pourrais-je jamais te remercier ? » lui dit-elle.

« Comment savez-vous que » commença Lumen.

« Tutoie-moi s'il te plait. Nous sommes amies maintenant. »

« Mais vous … tu ne sais même pas qui je suis. »

« Tu te trompes. Je sais tout de toi. Après tout, tu as été très bavarde hier. D'ailleurs, ta relation avec Drago, je veux plus de détails ! »

« Mais comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pourtant j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Drago et Hermione de ce genre de maléfice. Normalement il fait plonger dans un coma profond dont on ne se réveille pas. Mais là, j'étais parfaitement consciente de tout ce qui m'entourait. J'entendais les pleurs de ma mère, le complot entre Harry et Ron pour aller dégoter Malefoy de sa paisible retraite. Et je t'ai entendue toi, hier, alors que tu me racontais comment tu as rencontré Drago et comment tu as découvert son passé. J'étais très émue et surtout très soulagée quand j'ai compris qu'il était revenu pour nous soigner, mon mini Potter et moi. Et je sais que c'est grâce à toi. Alors encore une fois je te remercie Lumen Pelford, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et ma famille. »

A la fin de son discours, des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux des deux jeunes femmes. Saisit d'une impulsion, Lumen saisit la main de Ginny et la serra.

« Bon alors avec Drago, je veux tout savoir ! »

Lumen rougit mais n'eut aucun mal à parler de sa relation avec le beau milliardaire avec sa nouvelle amie, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Au bout de quelques minutes, la brune décida d'aborder un autre sujet avec la jeune sorcière.

« Ecoute Ginny, je sais que tu étais très proche d'Hermione et j'espère que ... » commença-t-elle.

« Hermione était ma meilleure amie Lumen. Grâce à elle, le monde sorcier a été sauvé. Drago a été sauvé. Si le bébé que je porte est une fille, nul doute qu'elle s'appellera Hermione. J'ai beaucoup pleuré quand elle a été assassinée et j'ai parfaitement compris le choix de Drago de partir. Je ne lui en aurais pas voulu de ne pas revenir pour moi. Mais malgré tout je suis soulagée qu'il l'ait fait. »

« Je le suis également. » dit Lumen en souriant. « Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir tous rencontré. »

« Penses-tu que Drago reviendra dans les environs maintenant ? » lui demanda la rousse.

« Je ne sais pas Ginny. C'est vraiment dur pour lui tu sais. S'il n'a plus aucune raison d'être ici, je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il veuille revenir. »

« J'ai une bonne raison de le faire rester. J'aimerais que vous soyez parrain et marraine du bébé. Harry est d'accord. »

Lumen ne sut quoi répondre pendant quelques secondes. D'un côté elle était très flattée par sa proposition mais d'un autre extrêmement gênée d'accepter car elle ne connaissait le couple que depuis peu.

« Je ne vois personne d'autre pour assurer ce rôle Lumen. Après tout, tu m'as sauvé la vie et Drago en a sauvé tellement d'autres. Vous êtes des héros. Vous êtes ses héros. » dit-elle en caressant son ventre légèrement rebondi.

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de la joue de la moldue.

« J'ai tellement peur de n'être qu'une remplaçante d'Hermione. Elle avait l'air d'être si belle, si intelligente, si parfaite … »

« Tu n'es pas elle Lumen. Tu es très différente et je suis sûre que Drago t'aime pour ce que tu es toi et pas pour ce que tu as d'Hermione. »

Lumen renifla et se leva.

« Je vais aller prendre l'air. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. »

« Ne te creuse pas trop la cervelle Lumen. Ecoute ton cœur. »

La brune sourit à ce cliché et sortit de la pièce. Elle grimpa les escaliers en vitesse et sortit enfin sur le toit. Elle respira un grand coup et s'avança un peu. La vue sur Londres était magnifique. Elle s'accouda sur le rebord du toit et admira les grands monuments anglais.

Elle entendit un plop et se retourna. Un paon d'un bleu fantomatique majestueux se trouvait face à elle. Il semblait paisible. Elle tendit la main vers lui mais il s'effaça lentement. Quelques secondes plus tard, à la place du paon se trouvait une unique plume aux mille couleurs. Elle se saisit alors de la magnifique plume. Une sensation désagréable envahie son corps entier et elle se sentit partir.

* * *

**Et oui, Ginny est enfin réveillée ! Sans blague haha ^^ Mais j'en connais une qui est mal barrée ...**

**La prochaine fois (jeudi ?) on en sera un peu plus sur la situation de Lumen ;)**

**Mille bisous**

**Zezely**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour bonjour ! Oulala je publie à un rythme carrément chaotique en ce moment ! Ca ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant vu la tonne de travail que mon DUT m'impose pour cette fin d'année scolaire. Fort heureusement pour vous, il ne reste que deux chapitres après celui ci donc ça va aller assez vite ;)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture**

**JK Rowling pour tes personnages et ton univers merveilleux et Morwenedhel pour la correction de toute cette histoire, merci à vous :)**

* * *

Lumen se réveilla avec une désagréable envie de vomir et un mal de tête assourdissant. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir mille fois les sensations qu'elle avait vécue l'avant-veille quand Drago l'avait fait transplaner avec lui. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux. L'obscurité régnait dans la pièce. Elle essaya de se lever mais elle sentit des chaines l'enserrer aux poignets et aux chevilles.

Paniquée, elle tourna la tête mais n'aperçut que des murs de pierres froides. Un long frisson parcourut son échine quand elle comprit ce qui lui arrivait. A peine eu-t-elle réalisée qu'elle avait été kidnappée, par un sorcier de surcroît, qu'une voix trainante résonna dans la pièce exigüe.

« Alors c'est à ça que ressemble la fameuse Lumen Pelford ? Plutôt pitoyable » cracha l'homme caché.

Lumen chercha la source du bruit et repéra un homme, très grand, dissimulé par l'ombre de la pièce. Il avança de quelques pas et elle sut immédiatement à qui elle avait affaire. L'homme avait les traits fins, un nez aristocratique et de longs cheveux pâles qui dévalaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

« Je crois deviner que vous avez percé mon identité à jour sale moldue ! » s'exclama-t-il en sortant sa baguette de sa cape. « Jamais je n'aurais cru mon fils capable de me trahir ainsi. D'abord une sang de bourbe Miss-je-sais-tout et aujourd'hui, vous. » dit-il avec une haine non dissimulée.

Elle sentit la panique monter en elle comme une flèche. Il lui était impossible d'émettre le moindre son avec cette bouche devenue trop pâteuse.

« Je l'ai tué. Sa maudite sang de bourbe. Je suis sûr qu'il vous l'a dit. Oh, et j'ai tué ma femme également. Elle était trop faible. Elle a toujours eu ce côté maternel qui me réfrénait dans l'éducation de mon fils. Je n'ai pris aucun plaisir à la tuer mais elle le méritait amplement n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle se mit à trembler violemment et eu du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Le discours posé du fou face à elle était terrifiant et son ton tellement calme était tout sauf rassurant.

« Tu n'as rien à dire ? Peut être que ça te déliera la langue. » dit-il en faisant un pas sur le côté.

En voyant l'homme derrière Malefoy senior, Lumen eut un hoquet nauséeux plus fort que les précédents.

« Théodore. » réussit-elle à articuler malgré ses spasmes.

Il la regarda, un air presque apeuré sur le visage. Lucius Malefoy le poussa sans ménagement et reprit la parole.

« C'est lui qui est venu me chercher. Il m'a retrouvé dans le but de se venger de mon fils. J'ai moi aussi une revanche à prendre sur ce sale petit bâtard. Et vous êtes toute indiquée pour m'aider en cette tâche. Endoloris ! »

La douleur qui parcourut chaque veine de son corps fut insupportable pour Lumen. Elle hurla comme elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir hurler. Elle sentait la douleur se répandre en elle à chaque seconde, pour atteindre ses extrémités puis recommencer, encore et encore. Elle ne sut par quel miracle elle arriva à garder conscience.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit face à elle le père de son beau milliardaire.

« Tu es tellement faible que ce n'est même pas drôle de te torturer. » dit-il avec dédain. « Au moins Granger savait supporter quelques doloris en serrant les dents. Tssss quand je pense que mon fils t'a choisie. »

Théodore avança d'un pas vers eux.

« Peut-être faudrait-il attendre que Drago arrive avant de trop l'abîmer Lucius. »

Ce dernier le regarda avec un air haineux.

« Ose encore me dicter ma conduite et ce n'est pas elle qui succombera la première Nott ! »

Théodore se ratatina sur place.

« As-tu les objets sur toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Passe moi la bague. »

Le jeune homme tendit à son aîné une petite boîte verte bouteille. Lucius l'ouvrit et se tourna vers sa victime.

« Je suis sûr que tu es impatiente de savoir ce que cette bague te fera. Mais chaque chose en son temps veux tu ? D'abord, je vais tenter de te … comment dire ? De te rabaisser au niveau qui est le tien. »

Lumen supplia son ancien patron et ami du regard. Ce dernier détourna les yeux et quitta le cachot.

« Reste ! » lui ordonna le vieux sorcier. « Après tout, c'est toi qui est venu me chercher. Ne recule pas maintenant si tu veux que ta vengeance soit accomplie. »

Lucius pointa sa baguette vers Lumen et cette dernière sentit une entaille creuser sa joue. Il leva encore une fois son arme et une seconde coupure apparut sur son bras. Etrangement, le sang ne coulait pas de ces blessures. Il continua à entailler son corps à divers endroits. Les coupures étant superficielles, Lumen ne sentit qu'une très rapide douleur qui partait aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Lucius la regarda d'un air hautain et sourit.

« Oh, vous m'avez l'air surprise. Ce n'est pas assez douloureux pour vous Miss ? » ricana-t-il.

Lumen leva un regard interrogateur vers son bourreau. Un immense sourire sadique envahit alors le visage du sorcier. Il leva encore une fois sa baguette. Lumen cria, pleura, hurla quand elle sentit toutes ses entailles s'élargirent en même temps. Un sang sombre coula à flot de chaque partie de son corps(1).

Lumen s'évanouit. Quand elle reprit connaissance, Lucius Malefoy était proche d'elle, bien trop proche d'elle. Il sourit face à son visage décomposé et bardé de cicatrices.

« Aaaah, j'aimerais tellement continuer à te torturer de la sorte mais encore une seule douleur et tu tombes raide morte. Voyons donc si ce petit bijou est à ta taille. » ricana-t-il.

Il souleva sa main et elle n'eut pas la force de résister. Elle ne sentait plus ses membres, comme si les connexions entre ses muscles et son cerveau avaient été coupées. Il lui passa à l'annulaire une magnifique bague en argent sertie d'émeraudes vertes. Lumen sentit quelque chose la traverser de part en part et étrangement, une sensation de plénitude(2).

Elle pensa à Drago. Son petit homme parfait. Beau, grand, intelligent, entrepreneur, … Elle pensa également à tout ce qu'elle souhaitait faire pour lui : le ménage, la lessive, la cuisine, des enfants, … Un sourire béat envahit son visage et toute la douleur qu'elle avait emmagasinée parue secondaire face à ce sentiment de bonheur infini. Elle sentit à peine Théodore la soulever par les épaules pour la faire transplaner.

* * *

« Bon sang Weasley comment as-tu pu la laisser partir comme ça ? » hurla Drago, fou de rage.

« Détends toi Malefoy ! Elle avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air ! » cria encore plus fort la rousse, toujours alitée.

Drago fulminait de rage. Il tournait en rond dans la chambre depuis dix minutes, après avoir fouillé de fond en comble l'hôpital, avec l'aide des Weasley. Cela faisait deux heures que Lumen avait disparu et il ne comprenait comment cela pouvait être possible. Il avait foncé voir le mannequin de l'entrée, qui lui avait certifié qu'aucune moldue n'avait quitté l'établissement. Le désagréable standardiste avait confirmé l'information. Il avait interrogé au moins deux fois chaque personne qu'il avait pu croiser dans les couloirs et avait lancé un sort de repérage mais rien.

« Redis moi ce qui s'est passé. » s'impatienta-t-il.

« Et bien je lui ai annoncé une nouvelle qui l'a un peu chamboulée et elle a eu besoin de réfléchir un peu à ma proposition voilà tout. »

« Et vas-tu me dire qu'elle était cette proposition ? Parce que visiblement elle a eu pour effet de faire disparaitre Lumen ! »

« Je lui ai demandé d'être la marraine de mon enfant. » avoua Ginny à demi-mot. « Et bien sûr je souhaiterais que tu en sois le parrain. Harry est d'accord. »

Drago resta sans voix.

« Pourquoi ? » finit-il par articuler.

« Mais êtes vous tous les deux idiots ? Je veux que vous soyez parrain et marraine de mon bébé car vous nous avez sauvé la vie et je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez. Alors maintenant Malefoy tu vas bouger ton derrière et refaire le tour de l'hôpital encore une fois car si tu ne la retrouves pas vite, je te lance un Chauve-furie ! Et je peux t'assurer que ce ne sont pas quelques semaines de coma qui vont m'arrêter ! » cria-t-elle.

Puis, elle se retourna vers son mari et sa voix redoubla d'intensité.

« Et toi Potter ! Tu es auror à ce que je sache ! Alors tu vas accompagner Malefoy et tu vas nous trouver des pistes ! Et si tu reviens bredouille, ce bébé grandira sans son père ! Exécution ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes disparurent sans discuter de la chambre et se répartirent l'hôpital. Drago fonça au sous-sol tandis qu'Harry monta vers le toit. Arrivé au laboratoire, il aperçut Astoria et alla à sa rencontre.

« J'ai déjà été interrogé par un rouquin Malefoy. Non je ne sais pas où est passée ta petite moldue en détresse. Mais si tu veux mon avis elle s'est faite la malle quand elle s'est rendu compte de tout ce que tu traines derrière toi. »

Drago sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous la gorge de son ancienne amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Je n'insinue rien du tout Drago. » dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. « Je connais tout de ton passé et jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer malgré ce qui a pu se passer. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et colla son corps au sien.

« Tu m'es destiné Drago. Nos parents nous ont choisi tous les deux pour pérenniser la pureté de notre sang. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir été voir ailleurs. Après tout, tes deux petites moldues étaient très attirantes »

« Etaient ? » répéta Drago. « Etaient ? » hurla-t-il. « Tu insinues encore quelque chose Greengrass et ça ne me plait pas du tout ! »

« Je n'en sais rien du tout Drago. J'ai dit ça sans m'en rendre compte. Bon écoute je vois bien que tu es inquiet et je me suis résignée, tu ne retrouveras pas la raison alors autant te le dire. »

« Me dire quoi ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Pendant ma pause, j'ai aperçu la petite Lumen monter les marches quatre par quatre en direction du toit. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

« Je te jure que j'ai très envie de te faire du mal mais je n'ai pas le temps ! » dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

La jeune femme le regarda partir avec un sourire triste aux lèvres. Jamais il ne serait à elle.

Drago courut vers le premier ascenseur venu et appuya sur le bouton d'appel jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Potter apparut, un air paniqué et désolé au visage.

« Malefoy j'ai reçu une information de mauvaise augure. »

« Crache le morceau Potty ou je te lance un sort. »

« Les nouveaux occupants du manoir Malefoy avaient installé une alarme de type moldue pour se protéger au mieux des intrusions. Hier, l'alarme a alerté les aurors de la présence d'intrus. Quand ils sont arrivés sur place, ils ont trouvé les deux parents morts. Seul le bébé a survécu au massacre. Ils n'ont pas jugé utile de m'en informer de suite comme j'avais pris quelques jours de congé pour Ginny. »

« Tu crois que ? »

« Oui Malefoy. Je pense que ton père est revenu d'entre les morts. »

« C'est impossible, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. » protesta Drago en secouant la tête.

« Lee a posé quelques questions à la gargouille, elle était très dévouée à ses nouveaux propriétaires et elle nous tout déballé. Lucius Malefoy est venu avec un autre homme, d'environ 25 ans. Il a activé une ancienne protection du manoir et a pu entrer sans difficulté. Je suis désolé Malefoy. »

« Greengrass l'a vue monter sur le toit. » dit-il à voix basse. « Allons voir si on peut y trouver quelque chose. »

« Malefoy tu es en état de choc. »

« Ecoute moi bien Potter de mes deux, on va monter sur ce putain de toit et chercher des putains d'indices sinon je risque de tuer tous les gens sur mon passage. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » dit-il d'un ton calme mais menaçant.

« Tu n'es pas aussi effrayant que Ginny mais je te suis. » lui répondit l'élu en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ils demandèrent à l'ascenseur de les monter jusqu'au sommet de l'immeuble. Ils arrivèrent en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire et sortirent au grand air. Le toit était absolument vide. Alors qu'ils l'arpentaient de long en large, un patronus en forme de paon apparut et leur délivra un message.

« Bonjour fils, enfin je ne sais pas si tu mérites encore que je te considère comme tel. J'ai ta stupide et pitoyable moldue avec moi. Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite au manoir, elle est morte. Si tu ne viens pas seul, elle est morte. N'oublie pas que le sang est la clé. »

Le paon disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Dans les yeux de Drago, une lueur de détermination brillait férocement. Harry le regarda en tournant la tête de droite à gauche, l'implorant de ne pas y aller.

Le blond recula de quelques pas et disparut.

* * *

**1 Ceci est une référence à un roman de Jean Christophe Grangé « La ligne noire ». C'est un auteur extra, je vous le conseille vivement !**

**2 Et là c'est piqué directement de Charmed, un épisode dans lequel Phoebe passe une bague appartenant à sa famille qui la transforme en « parfaite » femme d'intérieur, quand elle est fiancée avec Cole (Julian McMahon grrrr)**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! A la semaine prochaine je ne sais pas encore trop quand ;)**

**Mille bisous**

**Zezely**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello tout le monde ! On poursuit le mode chaotique de publication ^^ Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite fanfiction. Le dernier dans le courant de la **semaine prochaine avec l'épilogue inclut dedans.**

**Je vous laisse à cette histoire et espère que cela continue à vous plaire.**

**Merci à Rowling pour avoir changé ma vie (oui, oui !) et à Morwenedhel pour avoir mit un coup de pied aux fesses à toutes mes fautes d'orthographe !**

* * *

Drago transplana et arriva devant les grilles du manoir. La gargouille le défia du regard dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« Laisse-moi entrer. » dit Drago, la voix tremblante de rage.

« Il me faut l'autorisation de mes nouveaux propriétaires jeune Malefoy. » répondit la statue de pierre.

« Tes maîtres ne sont plus. »

« Le jeune Elias a survécu. » dit la gargouille de pierre d'un ton calme.

Drago commença à perdre patiente. Il se rappelait mot pour mot du message de son père.

« N'oublie pas que le sang est la clé. »

Alors qu'il allait se saisir de sa baguette afin de s'entailler la main, un plop retentit derrière lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire Malefoy mais tu ne le feras surement pas seul ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Dégages Potty ! Si jamais mon père te voit. » il grimaça en prononçant ces mots. « Si jamais il te voit, Lumen mourra. »

Drago s'entailla précipitamment la main et la présenta à la gargouille. Cette dernière secoua la tête et eut un rire caverneux.

« Lucius Malefoy ne t'a visiblement pas appris tous les secrets du manoir jeune Drago. »

Le visage et la voix du blond se firent soudainement suppliants.

« Je t'en prie gargouille. Mon père retient mon amie en otage. C'est une moldue et elle est en grand danger. Je t'en prie tu dois me laisser entrer. »

« Je ne peux point vous laisser passer. »

« Alors indique-moi comment faire. » la supplia Drago.

Harry le regarda avec un air torturé. Jamais il n'avait vu Malefoy dans cet état. Il regarda la gargouille et la supplia à son tour.

« Je n'ai aucune légitimité à te demander ça mais s'il te plait laisse le passer. Il est bon. Il n'est pas comme son père. »

La statue planta son regard de pierre dans les yeux gris de Drago.

« Lucius Malefoy est repassé il y a peu avec une jeune fille sans magie. Il y a également un homme avec eux. Malefoy a posé sa main sur la troisième pierre en partant de la droite de la seconde rangée de pierre du muret. »

Drago la remercia silencieusement et posa sa main sur la pierre. Instantanément, la gargouille se figea et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il se retourna alors vers son vieil ennemi.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser venir avec moi Potter. »

« Ils sont deux et tu es seul ! » protesta le brun en avançant d'un pas. « Tu n'as pas pratiqué la magie depuis très longtemps. »

« Va rejoindre ta femme et ton fœtus Potter. Si Lumen meurt, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre. »

Harry comprit et s'avança encore plus près.

« Merci. » dit-il simplement en lui tendant la main.

Ils se serrèrent la main comme deux vieux amis et l'élu disparut.

Drago s'avança alors dans son ancienne propriété d'un pas décidé. Sauver la femme qu'il aimait était son unique but en cet instant. Quitte à en mourir. Quitte à la perdre pour toujours.

Il se rendit jusqu'au manoir et lança un sort de reconnaissance. Personne. Il tourna autour de la bâtisse, dans l'incompréhension totale. Puis, il eut comme une illumination. Non … Son père ne pouvait être sadique à ce point. Si. Il le pouvait. Il l'était.

Drago fonça à travers le parc, remarquant à peine la piscine et autres jeux sur la pelouse. Bientôt, il aperçut distinctement deux silhouettes au loin et courut vers eux.

Lucius tenait Lumen fermement par le bras. Un air fou sur le visage. Lumen, quant à elle, avait revêtu ou avait passé de force du moins, une robe de mariée de style ancien. La couleur de la robe était d'un blanc éblouissant. Sertie de dentelles et de rubans, elle brillait sous la lumière de la lune. Quand elle vit Drago arriver, son visage s'illumina.

« Oh Drago ! Mon amour ! Je suis là pour toi, pour toujours ! Ton père m'a promis qu'il allait nous marier, ce soir. »

Drago la regarda sans comprendre. Alors qu'il faisait un pas vers eux, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière. Le deuxième homme ! Obnubilé par la tenue et les propos de Lumen, il en avait complètement oublié les paroles de la gargouille. Il se maudit et commença à se débattre. L'inconnu lui passa alors un collier autour du cou et Drago sentit ses membres s'immobiliser instantanément.

« Que m'as-tu fait ? » hurla-t-il à son père.

« Tu me déçois énormément Drago. Tu n'as fait que régresser. D'abord la sang de bourbe Granger et maintenant ça ! » dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux en désignant Lumen toujours transie d'amour.

Lucius tira Lumen vers lui et dessina les contours de son cou avec sa baguette.

« Ne la touche pas ! » cria Drago, toujours immobilisé.

« Tout va bien mon amour. » le rassura Lumen en souriant. « Bientôt nous serons mariés toi et moi. »

Le milliardaire remarqua que plein de petites coupures entaillées sa peau, partout où il pouvait poser ses yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » siffla Drago en regardant son père.

« Ce que nous lui avons fait tu veux dire. » précisa Lucius en faisant un signe de la main.

L'inconnu s'avança et Drago sentit ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur quand il reconnut Théodore Nott. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large, terrifié par la folie de son acolyte.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale enfoiré Nott ! » cracha Drago en assassinant son ancien ami du regard. « Comment tu peux lui faire ça hein ? Je croyais que toi aussi tu l'aimais ! »

Les yeux de Théodore se baissèrent instantanément et il recula de quelques pas. Lucius le regarda de haut et rit.

« C'est ce pauvre petit Théodore qui est venu me chercher là où je m'étais caché pendant toutes ces années Drago. Il avait une revanche à prendre sur toi. Tout comme moi. »

A peine eut-il finit de parler qu'il se tourna vers sa prisonnière et pointa sa baguette vers elle. Aussitôt, les entailles se mirent à saigner et Lumen hurla de douleur. Drago ferma les yeux mais il continuait de voir la scène. Il l'avait déjà vécu plusieurs années auparavant quand il avait trouvé sa fiancée et sa mère, assassinées par l'homme qui prétendait être son père.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, Lumen gisait sur le sol, inconsciente et d'une extrême pâleur. Il essaya de bouger mais le maléfice d'entrave continuait à faire son office.

« J'espère que tu apprécies la vue de ta moldue dans sa belle robe de mariée. » dit Lucius en souriant toujours. « J'aurais aimé lui passer la robe que portait la sang de bourbe Granger quand je l'ai abattue mais malheureusement je n'avais aucun moyen d'y avoir accès. »

Drago sentait le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. A la seconde même où il pourrait bouger, il tuerait son père à mains nues.

« Enfin bon, je me suis résigné. » continua son père. « Puis j'ai repensé aux objets de famille cachés dans mon bureau. Les bijoux des mariés maudits. La bague que porte ta moldue a été créée par Athos Malefoy en 1689 pour convaincre Marcella Parkinson de l'épouser. Cette bague ne crée aucun sentiment, elle les fait juste ressortir au grand jour. Ce collier que tu portes, a été créé par Marcella, épouse Malefoy, quand elle s'est aperçue qu'Athos allait voir ailleurs. Il permet, comme tu peux le constater en ce moment même, d'immobiliser l'homme qui le porte afin qu'il n'aille pas fricoter avec d'autres femmes. »

Lucius avait l'air très content de lui et surtout fier d'avoir utilisé ces objets pour piéger son fils et son amie. Drago le fusilla du regard.

« Tu es tellement lâche que tu es obligé de m'immobiliser pour torturer Lumen devant moi. Tu me dégoûtes. »

Lucius eut un sourire moqueur.

« Si tu crois que tu arriveras à tes fins en me provoquant … Continue à t'époumoner mon pauvre ça ne servira à rien. J'ai appris du passé et je compte bien torturer et tuer ta moldue sous tes yeux, pendant que tu seras totalement immobilisé. »

Il lança un doloris à Lumen, qui venait à peine de reprendre conscience. Le son qui sortit de sa bouche fût presque silencieux mais Drago y entendit plus de douleur que dans un hurlement. Il craqua.

« Arrête ! » hurla-t-il à son père. « Je t'en prie arrête ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux si tu la laisses partir ! »

« Mon amour. » gémit Lumen, toujours à terre.

« Laisse la partir. » supplia Drago en sentant des larmes dévaler de ses joues.

« Tu es trop faible Drago. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça mon fils. »

« Je ne suis plus ton fils. » dit Drago en relevant la tête.

« Soit. Alors je n'ai aucune raison de t'écouter. »

Il se retourna vers Lumen et pointa sa baguette vers elle. Les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent de terreur alors qu'elle voyait la pointe de la baguette se teinter de vert.

Drago regardait impuissant, son père préparer le sort qui tuerait sa bien-aimée. Il essaya une fois de plus de se défaire de l'étreinte du maléfice quand il sentit que le collier lui été retiré. Une voix souffla près de son oreille.

« Va la sauver Malefoy. »

Théodore finit d'enlever le collier et s'enfuit en courant vers les grilles du manoir. Drago ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour le regarder partir. Il fonça droit vers son père et le bouscula alors qu'il commençait à lever sa baguette. Ils perdirent tout deux l'équilibre. Drago frappa son père à la main afin qu'il lâche sa baguette.

Son séjour du côté moldu lui permit de prendre rapidement l'avantage. Les cours d'art martiaux qu'il avait pris avec Mickaël lui revirent en mémoire instantanément et il put aisément maitriser son père, complètement dépourvu sans sa magie. Il commença à le frapper au visage avec ses poings.

Lumen le regardait, comme médusée par le spectacle de son apollon entrain de déverser sa rage sur son père. Il le frappa pendant de longues secondes mais le sourire de son père ne réduisait pas. Quand il vit que Lucius ne bougeait plus, il se leva et se réfugia vers Lumen en la prenant dans ses bras.

« C'est fini. » dit-il en la berçant. « Je te jure que tout cela est fini ma belle. Tout ira bien maintenant. »

Il se releva afin de la porter vers la sortie quand il sentit quelque chose dans son dos.

« Tu n'es plus assez sur tes gardes Drago. Tu penses bien que j'ai pensé à prendre une seconde baguette, juste au cas où. » ricana son père derrière lui. « Endoloris ! »

Drago lâcha immédiatement Lumen, qui tomba sur le sol en gémissant. Il sentit cette douleur si familière traversait tous les membres de son corps. Il se roula sur le sol mais n'émit pas un son. Il avait été élevé à coup de doloris et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été avare de torture pendant son règne.

Sa tête atterrie près de celle de Lumen, qui le regarda avec des yeux terrifiés. Il aurait voulu la rassurer mais il devait rester concentrer pour gérer la douleur. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains et il s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait plus la robe de mariée, ni la bague au doigt. Elle remua alors légèrement sa main droite et Drago aperçut un bout de bois niché sous son coude.

La baguette ! Elle avait récupéré la baguette que son père avait lâchée quand il lui avait sauté dessus. Faisant fi de la douleur, il tendit le bras vers elle et attrapa la baguette. Il se retourna et la pointa vers son père, qui ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Avada Kedavra ! » cria-t-il alors que son père faisait de même.

Deux sorts verts fusèrent et se rencontrèrent. Une bulle de magie se créa dans l'air et s'éleva. Drago retrouva ses réflexes de duelliste et envoya un expelliarmus bien placé dans la boule de magie qui fonça tout droit vers son père. Il eut à peine le temps de voir l'expression ébahie de son père alors que le concentré de magie fonçait droit sur lui.

La bulle de magie explosa. Drago couvrit ses yeux ainsi que ceux de Lumen. Quelques secondes plus tard, seule la lune éclairait le parc. Les deux jeunes gens, épuisés, s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Drago entraperçut alors un visage penché sur lui.

« Tu n'as plus la grande forme Malefoy. » fit une voix moqueuse. « Mais tu t'en sors toujours. »

Une main secourable l'aida à se relever et il se rendit compte que le parc du manoir était rempli d'aurors. Ils étaient en train d'inspecter le cadavre de Lucius Malefoy, partiellement détruit à cause de la force de l'explosion.

Lumen était pris en charge par Cho Chang, qui s'appliquait à lui jeter des sorts de guérison et à lui faire avaler des potions de régénération du sang. Drago voulut se précipiter vers elle mais Harry le retint.

« Laisse Cho faire s'il te plait. Elle a besoin de soins et de repos pour le moment. »

« Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit Potter n'est-ce-pas ? » lui demanda Drago.

« Je n'allais surement pas te laisser seul dans cette galère Malefoy. »

« Tu en as mis du temps à arriver. » grimaça Drago.

« En fait, c'est Nott qui nous a mené ici. » expliqua Harry.

L'expression surprise de Drago suffit à Harry pour qu'il développe.

« Quand j'ai transplané, je me suis rendu au quartier général et j'ai réuni tous les aurors disponibles. Nous avons transplané ici tout de suite mais le portail était fermé et je n'ai pas réussi à faire entendre raison à la gargouille. Ce qu'elle peut être têtue ! Théodore est arrivé à ce moment-là. Il a hésité à sortir quand il nous a vu mais je lui ai promis de le laisser sauf s'il nous laissait passer. Comme il été couvert de sang, je l'ai attrapé par le col de sa robe et je l'ai plaqué contre le mur. La grille s'est ouverte en grand et nous avons débarqué. »

« Je ne comprends pas … Ni moi ni mon père n'avions de sang qui a coulé. » se demanda Drago.

« Ne cherche pas Malefoy. La seule chose qui compte c'est que vous alliez bien tous les deux.

Le blond acquiesça. Il chancela sur lui-même, très faible.

« Je te ramène. » lui proposa l'élu en lui empoignant le bras.

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux à Sainte Mangouste.

* * *

**Oh oh ! Tout est bien qui finit bien pour nos jeunes héros ... ou pas ! La suite next week ! ;)**

**Mille bisous**

**Zezely**


	16. Chapter 16 épilogue

**Et voilà ! C'est la fin de cette aventure, et de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, malgré le manque d'intensité dans la relation Drago/Lumen et l'action un peu trop molle dans le chapitre précédent. Avec le recul je me rends compte qu'effectivement un peu plus de passion et d'action n'auraient pas manqué. peut être que je la retravaillerais un jour. **

**En tout cas un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis tout ce temps. Je vous adore !**

**Je ne cesserai jamais de m'agenouiller devant toi, ô JK Rowling ! Tu as changé ma vie.**

**Et un grand MERCI à Morwenedhel qui a corrigé toute cette fiction du début à la fin, qui m'a conseillé et motivé. **

* * *

Du blanc. C'est tout ce que Lumen voyait autour d'elle. La lumière vive l'obligea à refermer les yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta une seconde fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Le blanc l'éblouit moins que la première fois mais elle garda les yeux plissés. Elle entendit d'abord des voix s'agiter autour d'elle, prononcer son nom. Puis elle sentit que quelqu'un prenait sa main et la pressait. Enfin, elle distingua un visage, qui brillait dans la lumière de la pièce.

Les cheveux blonds, les traits fins, cette apparition avait tout l'air d'un ange. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Les formes se firent plus distinctes, les voix plus claires. Elle entendit distinctement quelqu'un appeler un médicomage et elle voyait parfaitement le visage de Drago au-dessus d'elle.

« Tu es réveillée. » lui souffla-t-il, un air rassuré sur le visage.

« Je suis réveillée. Tout va bien. »

Il sourit et se dégagea. Il fut remplacé par le visage amical de la médicomage, Cho Chang.

« Vous revenez de loin Miss Pelford mais vous irez bien. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Très faible. » avoua Lumen en un souffle.

« C'est normal. » la rassura l'asiatique en souriant. « Je vais vous aider à vous redresser. Il y a beaucoup de monde pour vous. »

Elle l'aida à s'assoir sur le lit et Lumen s'aperçut que toute la famille Weasley était là, ainsi que Harry et Drago bien sûr. Tous souriaient.

« Bonjour. » dit Lumen timidement.

Chacun son tour, ils passèrent la serrer brièvement dans leurs bras et lui dire quelques paroles réconfortantes. Bientôt, la brune eut les larmes aux yeux devant tout la générosité de toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées quelques jours auparavant.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre. Cho ouvrit la porte sur un fauteuil roulant. Ginny Weasley semblait avoir repris des couleurs depuis son réveil la veille.

« Alors comme ça on me vole la vedette ? » dit-elle en souriant. « Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi ma p'tite ! Deux jours de coma ce n'est rien face à un mois. »

« Deux jours ? » Les yeux de Lumen s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. » expliqua la médicomage en arrangeant une perfusion. « Mais j'ai pu te soigner rapidement et tu ne garderas aucune séquelle. Toutes les cicatrices se sont estompées. »

Au mot cicatrice, Lumen trembla. Des flashs illuminèrent son cerveau et elle se revit, dans la cave, en train de se vider de son sang. Puis, même scène, dans le parc d'un manoir, avec Drago et son air torturé qui la regardait souffrir.

Elle eut un haut le cœur et le blond se précipita vers elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Rien. Ça va. » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

« Je suis tellement désolé. » dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas ta faute. » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. « C'est moi qui t'ai convaincu de revenir. »

« Non c'est la mienne. » dit Ginny avec une mine sombre. « C'est ma faute si tu es revenu Drago. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. »

Drago la regarda et sourit.

« C'est déjà fait. »

Les deux vieux ennemis se sourirent. Molly essaya de cacher un sanglot mais il retentit dans toute la pièce, ce qui fit rire l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Après quelques minutes de fou rire, Cho s'interposa.

« Bon allez oust ! Il est temps que Miss Pelford se repose un peu. »

Ils quittèrent tous la pièce après avoir embrassé leur nouvelle protégée. Ginny traina un peu après le reste de sa famille.

« Alors Lumen, tu es d'accord pour être la marraine n'est-ce-pas ? Et toi aussi Drago ? » demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux suppliants.

« J'accepte avec plaisir. » répondit la brune en souriant.

Les deux amies se regardèrent d'un air complice. Drago ne répondit pas, un air songeur sur le visage. Quand Ginny quitta finalement la chambre, il fut autorisé à rester pour la nuit. Lumen lui fit une petite place dans son lit et ils s'endormirent collés l'un à l'autre.

Lumen se réveilla en entendant des cris venant du couloir. Dans un état second, elle réussit à s'extirper du lit et à se mettre debout. En prenant appui sur les meubles, elle crapahuta jusqu'à la porte et observa le couloir à travers le carreau de la porte. Drago et Ginny semblaient s'affronter du regard. Ginny criait tandis que Drago faisait tout pour garder son calme. Lumen colla son oreille à la porte pour entendre plus distinctement l'objet de la dispute.

« Je t'interdis de faire ça Malefoy ! » cria Ginny.

« Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire mini belette. » répliqua le blond d'une voix trainante.

« Arrête avec ce ton de fouine détestable ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça et tu le sais très bien. »

« Je fais ça dans l'unique but de la protéger ! » dit-il en grinçant des dents.

« Ton père n'est plus une menace maintenant. Elle est en sécurité. » protesta la rousse.

« Elle ne sera jamais totalement en sécurité, à moins que je la garde enfermée dans mon loft mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit d'accord. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'elle sera d'accord pour ça ? » répondit Ginny avec un rire jaune. « Mon pauvre Malefoy ce n'est pas la solution. »

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! »

« Tais-toi ! » dit-il fermement. « Je crois qu'elle est réveillée » chuchota-t-il tellement bas que Lumen eut du mal à l'entendre.

Elle se figea puis se précipita non sans mal vers son lit. Elle se rallongea et remit les couvertures sur elle juste à temps. Drago ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit et la referma sur Ginny, qui protesta.

« Tu es réveillée ma chérie ? » dit-il tout bas.

Elle se tourna dans le lit et s'étira mollement.

« Ouiiii » répondit-elle paresseusement.

« Tu es bien remise ? »

« Je me sens en pleine forme. »

« Chang m'a dit que tu pouvais quitter l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Tu as régénéré tout ton sang et toutes les cicatrices ont disparu. »

« Super. » dit-elle en rabattant les couvertures. « On y va ? »

« Où veux tu aller ? »

« J'aimerais rentrer à la maison. »

« A Seattle ? »

« S'il te plait. »

Les au-revoir furent difficiles. Les Weasley étaient plus que reconnaissants envers le jeune couple. Ils leur donnèrent des pâtisseries et des bonbons sorciers tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le monde sorcier les bras chargés. Drago grimaça en voyant le pull fait maison que Molly lui avait fait mais il l'accepta avec un sourire forcé.

La potion de transplanage étant également déclinée pour le portoloin, ils rentrèrent à Seattle en quelques secondes. Pansy et Marcus les accueillirent à bras ouverts et partagèrent avec plaisir les cadeaux des Weasley. Drago et Lumen les quittèrent en milieu d'après midi et prirent un taxi pour l'appartement du milliardaire.

Une fois arrivé, Drago entraina sa belle dans la chambre à coucher et ils n'en sortirent pas avant le lendemain, savourant ensemble leurs retrouvailles inespérées.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de me demander si je vais bien. » commença Lumen. « Mais toi, comment vas-tu ? »

« Pourquoi me demande tu ça ? » dit-il d'un air étonné.

« A propos de ton père … »

Drago se rembrunit.

« Je l'ai déjà tué une fois. Du moins je le croyais. » dit-il tout bas. « Je n'ai eu aucune pitié. Et c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas fait pour toi. Je suis un tueur. J'ai du torturer des gens quand j'étais encore adolescent. »

« Tu n'es plus le même Drago. » le rassura-t-elle. « Je t'aime comme tu es aujourd'hui. »

Elle approcha sa main du visage de son amant mais il l'attrapa au vol et la tint fermement.

« Je ne peux pas t'imposer cette vie là. » dit-il d'un ton dur.

Toujours en tenant la main de Lumen dans son poing, il chercha sous son oreiller et en sortit sa baguette magique.

« Je t'aime. » dit-il doucement.

Lumen le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Oubliettes ! »

* * *

Lumen et Lou-Anne se baladaient toutes les deux dans les rues de Portland, faisant une sortie shopping entre filles. Après sa rupture avec Drago Black, Lumen avait perdu sa joie de vivre pendant plusieurs mois mais aujourd'hui elle allait beaucoup mieux grâce au soutien de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait vécu une histoire d'amour courte mais passionnée et ne regrettait pas cette expérience, même si sa rupture avec le beau millionnaire avait été très difficile.

Elle se rappelait exactement la façon dont il l'avait traité juste après une folle nuit d'amour. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait été pour lui qu'une distraction et qu'elle ne devait plus jamais le revoir. Ils avaient passé un weekend sympa mais pas assez distrayant pour que ça dur. Lumen avait de gros trous de mémoire de ce fameux weekend mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte du choc de la rupture.

Après la rupture brutale de sa meilleure amie avec son beau blond, Lou-Anne avait du faire face à la sienne avec Blaise, le meilleur ami de Drago Black. Il avait lui aussi voulu couper complètement les ponts avec elle, ne donnant aucune raison à Lou-Anne. Cette dernière était néanmoins persuadée que c'était Drago Black qui lui avait demandé de rompre avec elle afin d'éviter tout contact avec Lumen. Elle n'en avait pas tenu rigueur à sa meilleure amie, trop effondrée après le rejet qu'elle avait du essuyer.

Mais les mois avaient passé et les deux jeunes filles s'étaient entraidées et avaient toutes les deux réussis à surmonter leur chagrin. Aujourd'hui elles avaient décidé, enfin Lou-Anne avait décidé d'aller faire un peu de shopping pour s'acheter quelques vêtements pour sortir le soir et rencontrer de nouveaux jeunes hommes prêts à leur faire tourner la tête. Tandis qu'elles se baladaient bras dessus, bras dessous dans une rue piétonne de Portland, Lumen se plia en deux entre deux boutiques, soudainement sujette à d'incroyables maux de ventre. Elle se redressa après avoir respiré longuement en s'appuyant sur son amie, qui voulut appeler une ambulance de suite.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Loula, c'est passé. Je pense que c'est l'affreux kebab que tu m'as fait avalé ce midi qui a du mal à passer c'est tout, dit Lumen en riant. »

Elles continuèrent leur marche en plaisantant sur leur déjeuner et notamment sur le serveur qui les avait reluqué tout au long du repas. Mais au bout de quelques pas, une seconde douleur s'empara de Lumen et cette dernière s'écroula sur le sol. Lou-Anne interpella immédiatement un passant pour qu'il appelle une ambulance. Elle s'assit près de son amie et lui prit la main tandis que Lumen pleurait de douleur, allongée sur le sol. L'ambulance arriva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles Lumen eut des pics réguliers de douleurs.

Une fois à l'hôpital, elle fut emmenée d'urgence dans une salle d'opération. Elle y resta pendant une heure, tandis que Lou-Anne se rongeait les sangs dans une salle d'attente. Finalement, un médecin l'autorisa à rentrer dans la chambre dans laquelle son amie avait été emmenée après son intervention. Le médecin n'avait pas pipé mot alors qu'il la guidait vers la chambre, se contentant de sourire distraitement. Il lui poussa la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer.

Lumen se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, un air épuisé sur le visage et un bébé contre son sein. Lou-Anne entra complètement dans la chambre et se dirigea vers son amie. Cette dernière lui fit un pauvre sourire en montrant le bébé des yeux. Le bébé tétait goulûment le sein de sa mère en la regardant avec de grands yeux gris, les mêmes que ceux de Drago. Une épaisse chevelure brune en bataille trônait sur son petit crâne, lui faisant presque une crête.

Lumen regarda sa meilleure amie en souriant. Sa magnifique petite fille ne pouvait être que le fruit de sa romance passionnée avec le plus beau milliardaire des Etats-Unis. Etrangement, un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit quand elle présenta son bébé à Lou-Anne.

« C'est une fille » dit simplement Lumen. « Elle s'appelle Ginny. »

* * *

**J'espères vous recroiser au détour d'une autre fanfiction, qui est actuellement en stade embryonnaire mais dont l'idée me plait énormément. Elle s'inspirera de la série Revenge.**

**Mille millions de mille bisous !**

**Zezely**


End file.
